An Imp visits Coruscant
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Set after Prince Oberyn's death and before the Siege of Mandalore arc. After being wrongfully accused of murdering King Joffrey, Tyrion Lannister, along with Bronn and Podrick are to be burned at the stake. The execution goes awry and the trio suddenly find themselves on Coruscant. Can Padmé and her Jedi friends help them return home ? Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. The Meeting

**As the Clone Wars keep escalating, captured Separatist Leaders are held permanently in cells within the Republic Military Base, for their treason against the Republic. In a far-off world, traitors and murderers are quickly sentenced… to certain death…**

 **Great Sept of Baelor, King's Landing, Westeros**

Thousands of people, poor and rich, young and old, gathered to witness the execution of Tyrion Lannister. Falsely accused of the murder of the late King Joffrey Baratheon. Instead of pleading guilty and being sent to guard The Wall with the Night's Watch in the North, Tyrion asked for a Trial by Combat. At first, his former Sellsword Bronn was summoned. Once he knew that he would fight Ser Gregor Clegane, better known as The Mountain, Bronn respectfully declined Tyrion's plea for help.

In the most unexpected twist of fate, Prince Oberyn Martell, of Dorne, offered to be Tyrion's Champion. During the fateful battle that would decide Tyrion's fate, Oberyn became distracted by his thirst for vengeance, since The Mountain had raped and killed his sister Elia, and had savagely murdered her children as well. When it seemed that Oberyn had won against all odds, The Mountain caught him by surprise and confessed his gruesome deeds before crushing Oberyn's skull, killing him. The victory by The Mountain decided that Tyrion would be sentenced to death.

In a desperate attempt to escape the sentence, Tyrion's brother, Jaime, had asked Bronn and Tyrion's Squire, Podrick, to break him out and sail out to Essos in the middle of the night. All was going well, until Grand Maester Pycelle, the personal Healer and Scholar of the King, saw them attempting to escape the Red Keep. Quickly alerting the Kingsguard, the trio were soon caught in a trap.

Now, early in the evening as darkness set, the trio were lead to a stack of wood and 3 stakes. A Fire Priestess stood by Tyrion's father, Tywin, and his cruel-hearted sister, Cersei.

Podrick's face whitened when he realized what was coming. "I'm so sorry, Lord Tyrion. I'm sorry ! I failed you !"

The dwarf man looked up to his friend. "I had told you, Podrick, to not attempt to risk your life for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pleased to see you and Bronn coming to break me out. A proposition by my brother Jaime, no doubt. It was a good effort, my lad." He patted him on the back.

They were brought over to the stakes and were tied to them. Tyrion turned to his faithful Sellsword, Bronn of The Blackwater. "Well, Bronn… I can honestly say I did not expect that we'd all go out in a fiery blaze of glory."

Bronn, ever cynic, smirked towards Tyrion. "Aye. What had you said to that fellow… Shagga I believe his name was ? You wanted to die at 80, in your bed with a belly full of wine and a girl's mouth around your cock ? So much for that, huh ?"

Grand Maester Pycelle began to read from a parchemin. "Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, of Casterly Rock. Temporary Hand of the King and Master of Coin. You are hereby sentenced to death for the murder of the late King, Joffrey Baratheon. The method of death is burning at the stake. Ser Bronn of The Blackwater and Squire Podrick Payne, you are to burn at his side for attempting to aid Tyrion to escape his sentence."

Cersei approached her little brother, a victorious smile on her lips. "Any last words ?"

Tyrion coughed. "No last words, per se, but would it be too much to ask to grant me one last cup of wine before I leave this mortal coil ?"

"Request denied, little brother ! Hadn't you drunk enough throughout your life of bedding whores and backstabbing ?!" She snarled at him.

Tyrion shrugged his shoulders. "I should've expected as much. Well then… Dear Jaime, I thank you for at least offering me a chance against this… judgement. Father and Sister… I guess I'll see you both in Hell."

Tywin motioned to the Fire Priestess to do her duty. "I once considered you my son. You had money and power at the reach of your hands. You've dishonored the Lannister name with this act. Burn them !"

"The Night is Dark and full of Terrors ! May the God of Light cleanse you all with fire !" She lowered the torch onto the stack of wood.

As the heat of the flames began to be felt, Bronn decided to say some words of his own. "Lord Tyrion didn't kill the bastard and you all know it ! You're just picking on him so someone gets blamed and punished ! An ass and a cunt, that's what you two are ! You can all go fuck yourselves ! Right in the arse !"

As the flames enveloped the three, they all disappeared from sight with a "poof" ! The Fire Priestess noticed the ropes still intact, but no bodies around. "What happened ?! There must have been an error in the incantation !"

A smirk was planted on Cersei's lips. "What does it matter ? They're gone ! That little monster is gone forever ! Never again will he interfere with our goals."

 **Coco Town District, Coruscant**

In an abandoned alley, the curious trio began to wake. Podrick was the first to regain consciousness. "What… ? Is this the Afterlife ? Last thing I remember was getting burned alive…"

Tyrion slowly stirred awake. "Hello, Pod." He looked around, noticing many strange and new sights. "What is this ?! Flying chariots ? Dragon-men ?" He pinched himself. "OUCH ! Not a dream, then. What a curious world we've found ourselves in…"

Bronn finally regained consciousness. "What the… ?! I was cussing out your father and your cunt sister out while flames were licking at us ! How is it that we're not burned ?" He checked himself for burn marks.

Tyrion chuckled at this twist of Fate. "Perhaps that Fire Priestess casted the wrong spell. Well then, let's look around for a place that offers food and drink, yes ?"

They wandered through the market until they caught the smell of food. They found themselves to Dex's Diner. Tyrion checked his coin pouch. "We should have enough for a bite and drink… and if we are truly fortunate, we may find a brothel to spend the night."

As they entered, they were greeted by the owner of the place. "Hello, my friends. What can I do for you ?"

Bronn tilts towards Tyrion. "4 arms. That… person… has 4 arms ! I don't think there's a chance in Hell that we're either in Westeros or Essos… This is becoming too strange."

Tyrion took his chance. "A thousand pardons, my Lord. We are… lost. I'm afraid I do not recognize that writing. I would wager that your best meal ought to fill our bellies well. And some wine if you have it available."

"You're a funny one ! Heh heh heh ! My best meal ? I guess Roasted Nuna ought to please you. Where're you from ? I've never seen humans with that kind of… clothes."

Podrick hesitated a moment. "We're from King's Landing, my Lord. How far are we from Westeros or Essos ?"

Dex stroked his mustache. "King's Landing ? Westeros ? Essos ? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with those places. Is it in the Inner Rim or in the Outer Rim ?"

Tyrion felt a lump in his throat. "Many pardons, my Lord. I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"More to then point. Where the fuck are we ?" Bronn probed.

"Heh heh heh ! You don't know the planet of Coruscant ? You people really are lost ! If you didn't travel by spaceship, then how did you end up here ? You just appeared just by… magick ?"

"That would be the most… logical way, I assume. But enough about that. May we feast and drink, please ?" Tyrion chose a free table. To the other table, sat a Twi'Lek and a Bith. "Strange, so strange."

After several minutes of wait, their food was delivered. "Here we are. Roasted Nuna. Probably the best you'll have in this part of Coco Town. And here's a complimentary glass of Jawa Juice for you three."

Tyrion sniffed the glass. "I smell fermentation. A type of ale, perhaps ?" He took a sip. "Ugh ! This is terrible ! Too bitter ! Have you no wine ?"

"No wine, my friend. By the way, how do you expect to pay for all of this ?"

Tyrion pulled out his bag of coins. He threw a gold coin to Dex. "Hopefully, that ought to cover our expenses."

Dex inspected the coin on all sides. "What's this ?"

"Never seen a coin before, my Lord ?" Bronn almost choked in his drink.

"Coin ? Never seen this before ! Here on Coruscant, we deal in Republic Credits." He showed them a credit chip.

Podrick took it in his hand. "A piece of iron… used as money ?"

Dex sat with them. "So you're really outsiders, huh ? Usually, I'd throw people out who have no money. My gut feeling tells me you're good people, so this one's on the house !"

Tyrion shook one of Dex's 4 hands. "Your generosity is noted, my Lord. We won't forget this. Keep the coin."

Outside of Dex's Diner, a speeder parked nearby. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, stopped for a quick bite.

"After all that excitement concerning Artoo saving the Republic Strategy Conference from that Rhydonium-filled cruiser, I could use something else than those Republic rations. Don't you agree, Snips ?"

She felt her stomach rumbling. "We never get disappointed with Dex's food, Master… even if it's a bit on the greasy side."

As they entered, their attention was taken immediately to the strangers sitting with Dex. "Well, what do we have here ?"

Dex rose up. "Skywalker ! Tano ! Glad to see you two ! What can I get you ?"

Anakin chuckled. "The usual, Dex. Bantha Burgers are a way better meal than Republic rations, for one."

They sat next to Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick. The latter had trouble keeping his eyes off the Togruta.

Tyrion snapped his fingers, breaking his Squire's trance. "Pod ! It's improper to stare at a Lady, you know that."

Podrick nervously rose up, thinking they were leaving. "Of course, Lord Tyrion. M-my apologies, milady."

Ahsoka snorted a laugh. "It's fine, friend. You wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last. Where are you three from ?"

Podrick was about to answer, but Tyrion cut him off. "Apparently, we're quite far from home. We come from Westeros. King's Landing, to be precise. If your friend there has no knowledge of our home, then I would expect that neither of you know as well."

Bronn yanked Podrick back to his seat. "Sit down, lad. We're not done yet. So, who are ye ?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Ahsoka Tano. We're Jedi." Anakin awaited their introduction.

"Anakin and Ahsoka ? Pleased to meet you both. I am Tyrion Lannister, this is Ser Bronn of the Blackwater and that young fellow is Podrick Payne. Perhaps you can help us out in figuring how to get back home… can you ?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

Anakin crossed his arms. "I don't think I can do a lot, Tyrion. But I know a few that could help."

"So we're traveling together then ? Perfect ! Direct us to some stables and we can make some good distance on horseback." Tyrion handed Anakin a coin.

Ahsoka blinked a few times. "Now just a minute… Stables ? Horseback ? Master, are you following this guy ?"

Anakin chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Snips. We'll give you a ride with our speeder."

Bronn was quite confused. "Jedi ? Speeder ? We need to talk the same language, lad. We have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come with us and you'll see." Ahsoka's hunger was about to be sated once she saw the Bantha Burger arriving.

15 minutes later, all had ended their meal. Anakin paid for heir food and lead the "outsiders" towards their speeder. "You guys sit in the back. Ahsoka, make sure that their belt is buckled."

"Right, Master." She helped them be comfortable and safe.

As the speeder took off, Bronn couldn't believe his eyes. "We're flying ! We're actually flying !"

"A world of marvels ! I believe I might enjoy my stay here ! We are surely quite far from Cersei and Father." Tyrion simply sat back and enjoyed the ride while Podrick looked nervously at all the other speeders flying around them.

Ahsoka turned to the three. "Cersei ? Who's that ? And why are you running away from them ?"

Bronn scoffed. "His cunt of a sister. She thinks that Lord Tyrion killed the King. Look at him ! Does he look like a murderer to you ?!"

"Sounds like a long story. We'll be happy to hear it soon. We're here." Anakin parked his speeder in a designated area. Ahsoka helped the boys unbuckle their belts.

Padmé ran to Anakin. "Ani ? You're already back ?" She soon noticed the extra company. "Now who are these three ?"

Bronn walked towards Padmé, knelt before her and kissed her hand. "Ser Bronn of the Blackwater… at your service, milady."

"And what about you two ?"

"Good day, milady. I am Tyrion Lannister. Son of Tywin Lannister, from Casterly Rock. This is my Squire, Podrick Payne. It's a great pleasure to meet you. Your friend, Anakin, was kind enough to provide us a ride with your… unique way of transportation."

"I'm Padmé. It's nice to meet you all. If there's anything I could do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

Suddenly, Tyrion's thirst kicked in. "Pardon me for asking, milady… Have you any wine by any chance ?"

Padmé turned to her wine collection. "Well yes. Would you care for some ?"

"Please ? If it's no trouble." Tyrion looked around for the wine glasses. Padmé placed one wine bottle on the table. Tyrion soon helped himself.

Over the course of the evening, Padmé, Anakin and Ahsoka learned of Tyrion's history, the War of the Five Kings, about the Iron Throne, the feud between the Starks and the Lannisters and how poorly Joffrey ruled King's Landing during his tenure. During all this storytelling, Padmé's supply of wine had completely dried up, to her shock and horror.

 **So now, these "outsiders" have met up with the main Clone Wars cast. Over the next chapter, Tyrion will be presented before the Galactic Senate, which he will speak on behalf of Westeros. Will Padmé be able to keep some wine for herself ? Probably not ;) Feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Speaking on Behalf of Westeros

**Padmé's apartment**

Bronn and Podrick were enjoying a quiet breakfast while Tyrion still snored, asleep in a small chair. Padmé checked her personal wine fridge for the 5th time over the morning.

"I still can't believe he was able to remain capable of talking until the end of the 5th bottle. For a short guy, he has an unbelievable tolerance to alcohol."

Bronn was sipping on a cup of tea, not looking surprised at all. "Aye. The little Lord has been doing it for who knows how long. He's able to drink most men under the table. During his "wedding" with the Stark girl, he got so drunk that he said a bunch of stupid shit, but that's to be expected."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "Tyrion is married ?"

"It was an arranged marriage, milady. It was Lord Tywin that imposed it on both. From what I could tell, neither wanted to end up together…" Podrick explained.

"That must be so uncomfortable for both… what happened to her ?" Padmé filled up Bronn and Prodrick's teacups and poured her own.

Bronn turned over to Padmé, a sad look on his face. "Lady Sansa has been tormented in more ways than one… She witnessed her father, Ned Stark, being beheaded on order of King Joffrey. She was forced to be wed to him, the little bastard. He made the girl suffer in uncountable ways. From what I've seen, Joffrey's been a dick to everyone, including his own mother !

After their relationship went down the drain, Lord Tywin thought it nice to have Lord Tyrion be with her. All that Tywin wanted was for Tyrion for get her pregnant, just for the sake of getting a new Lannister going. The last we've seen of her was during Joffrey and Margaery's wedding. I don't know the details, but the little bastard ended up being poisoned. Lord Tyrion was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That bitch Cersei blamed him for Joffrey's murder. He was tried for the murder and he decided to have a Trial by Combat, instead of giving in to spend the rest of his days with the Night's Watch. Can't say I blame him.

Anyways, Lord Tyrion summoned me to be his Champion. I would've gladly helped him out, but once I knew that I'd be facing The Mountain, I couldn't take that risk… not even for Tyrion."

Podrick felt a shiver run down his back. "T-the Mountain… A monster of a man, milady. You wouldn't want to meet him, trust us."

Padmé figured out the rest of the story. "So… if I understand the story, Jaime, the one Lannister that actually appreciates Tyrion, asked you to break him out of his cell before his execution. But you got caught in the end ? Please excuse me, but that sounds like plain bad luck !"

"Aye. That's the gist of it. When Lord Tyrion comes to… I wager he'll be feeling a bit under the weather, if you know what I mean." Bronn looked over to the door when he heard footsteps. Anakin and Ahsoka had returned from their night at the Temple.

Ahsoka gave a look of concern, noticing that Tyrion is still sleeping it off. "Will he be ok ? He went through all of Padmé's wines while you all told us your story."

Podrick walked over to Ahsoka, gently patting her on the back. "He'll be fine, milady. When I served as his Squire, I did lots of things for him… But I mostly poured his wine. I've seen how much he can take. This is nothing… I've seen him drink twice the amount of last night and still be able to speak pretty good."

Suddenly, Tyrion woke. "Oh my… What time is it ?"

Anakin snickered. "Early afternoon, Tyrion. I never thought a short guy like you could drink so much. I'm impressed."

"I'm confident I've drank way more on many occasions." He hopped off the chair, almost falling on his face. "I think I'll wait until tonight until I drink more wine."

"A wise decision, my friend. Here, drink some tea. It will help you recover." Padmé offered.

Tyrion stumbled over her now empty wine fridge. "Forgive me, milady. The wine was so good that I lost count of how many bottles we opened… The least I could do is to pay for them." He suddenly realized he has no credits to his name. "Oh, wait. I don't have any of your currency… Perhaps you could exchange what gold coin I have left in the pouch for a decent amount ?" He offered her his coin pouch.

"It's fine. I'll get some more later. For now, you need to get ready. I'm sure the Senate will want to know about you and your world."

Tyrion chugged down his tea in an instant. "You want me… to speak on behalf of the people of Westeros ? Nothing would please me more… were it not for the fact that I really don't know how we could return there and also that there is still war occurring, milady. Not a place for a peace-loving Senator, such as yourself."

Padmé knelt to Tyrion's level, staring him in the eyes. "I've had my share of dangerous missions. I am quite capable of looking after myself. Don't judge me by my looks."

Tyrion shook his head. "I'm not. I'm merely warning you that it's not a pleasant place to visit at the current time. The War of the Five Kings still rages. Already Joffrey Baratheon, Renly Baratheon and Robb Stark have been killed. The elder of the current Baratheon line, Stannis, attempted to conquer King's Landing to seize the Iron Throne for himself. In the Iron Islands, Balon Greyjoy still attempts to conquer Westeros with his powerful Naval Army. Eventually, Westeros will be ripped apart by its people."

"And yet you three need to return to your world. We'll figure something out." Anakin chimed.

"Well then, I would think that I've wasted enough time sleeping. So allow me to show my skills at diplomacy." Tyrion stretched himself and helped himself with another cup of tea.

A quick speeder ride later and they arrived at the Galactic Senate Building.

 **Galactic Senate Building**

Going through the long halls, the group entered Padmé's office.

Tyrion scanned the surroundings. "So… this is where you do most of your work with fellow Senators ? I like it. It's simple and efficient. You had told me that people wanted to meet me ? So you've told others of my arrival then…"

Padmé reached over her desk and arranged her stash of holopads. "Only my most trusted friends, Tyrion. I'm sure you'll enjoy their company. Here they come."

As Senator Organa and Senator Mothma entered her office, Bronn was the first to make the introductions. "Good afternoon, fellas. Ser Bronn of the Blackwater… at your service."

Mothma raised an eyebrow. "He is not the short person you told us about Padmé… is he ?"

"No, that would be me." Tyrion appeared in front of them. "Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin, of Casterly Rock. Your esteemed friend tells me that I'll be making a little speech in front of your whole group. Should I be… worried ?"

Anakin wanted to take his leave. "I ought to get back to the Temple, no doubt the High Council will have a new mission lined up." He glanced over Bronn. "Can you come with me for a moment ? I'd like to have a word with you."

Bronn grinned. "A friendly chat, eh laddie ? All right, let's go somewhere that we can talk in private."

"Precisely." Anakin lead him to an abandoned hall. "I've noticed that you've been looking at Pad- I mean, Senator Amidala in a certain way. My warning is clear : Back off."

Bronn was nobody's fool. "Oh ? I see it now. You're the one bangin' her, aren't ya ? She's a pretty one, for sure. I thought that you Jedi weren't supposed to have relationships… So you don't abide by those rules, huh ? Not to worry, lad. Your little secret is safe with me." He patted the young Jedi on the shoulder before heading back.

Anakin couldn't help himself by chuckling at his remark. "For someone of low birth, Bronn, you've got razor-sharp wits. I'll give you that."

"Comes along with the package. You learn a thing or two when serving Lord Tyrion… other than he drinks wine like nobody's business. I'll see ya later." Bronn waved him goodbye.

Back at the office, Senator Chuchi and Senator Bonteri had joined them. Everyone seemed quite entertained by Tyrion's tales.

"You should've seen my sister's face when my father named me Hand of the King in his absence. I managed to do a bit of cleaning, staff-wise. Messing with the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Janos Slynt, was most amusing. He kept pleading on how he had powerful friends. He thought my sister cared about him ! Laughable ! Now, he rots away at the Wall with the Night's Watch. I predict he won't last long if he can't judge whether orders are right or wrong.

The fool had blindly stormed into Lord Baelish's brothel, picked an infant still clinging to its mother's breast and had it killed on Joffrey's stupid orders. Can you believe that ?!" Tyrion noticed the shocked faces of everyone.

Senator Chuchi was especially shaken by the tale. "To take a child, an infant at that, and have it killed only because the former King had fathered it ? That's… that's so cruel ! It's a good thing you had him removed."

Tyrion motioned everyone to stick around. "But we're only scratching the surface of Joffrey's incompetence here… By far the stupidest decision was to have Ned Stark beheaded, right before Lady Sansa's eyes. The poor girl was obviously left traumatized. By having Ned Stark executed, there was more chance of drinking wine out of a shattered glass than having Ned's eldest son, Robb, sign a peace accord with us.

Joffrey has failed continually to rule until his gruesome end. During his wedding ceremony with Margaery Tyrell, he kept being a complete fool, embarrassing me further as coining me as his cupbearer. When he choked on that pigeon pie, I'll be honest, I was glad ! I wasn't the one that killed him, but Cersei dearest blamed me for it. Father was no better… He _knew_ that I was innocent of the crime, but he prosecuted me regardless."

"A dysfunctional family if I ever heard of one…" An eerie chuckle caught everyone attention as a certain Kaminoan entered Padmé's office, uninvited as always.

Tyrion soon turned his gaze to the intruder. "And who might you be ?"

Senator Chuchi frowned. "Senator Burtoni… must you always break our camaraderie ?"

Bronn produced a sharp dagger, to everyone's shock. "I can slit her throat if ya want… But that would be improper in this setting, would it ?"

Senator Burtoni backed away, glaring at Senator Amidala. "You always attract the strangest of people, don't you ? You deal with barbarians now ?"

Tyrion faced her, a smirk on his face. "Barbarians, are we ? Such a strong word. Full of hate. I'm sure you were welcomed with open arms when your people were accepted into this democracy. Yes, I know about your people. You've created these "clones" through a method I don't quite clearly understand, but frankly, I don't care. If all that you're going to do is ruin our little moment together, then I would suggest that you head back with your power-hungry friends where you all belong : Out of our noses !"

"I won't forget this, little man ! You won't always be in company of your guards… Eventually, you'll slip up… and I'll be waiting !" Senator Burtoni slowly walked out, muttering various curses.

Senator Organa breathed a sigh of relief. "Our thanks, Tyrion. Senator Burtoni often gets her nose where it doesn't belong. Don't you worry about her threats. If your trusted guard can't handle thugs around here, the Jedi can." He motioned to Ahsoka, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I was _this_ close of taking out my lightsabers to scare her off, but I think that Tyrion's verbal virtues was just as effective in getting her out."

Padmé checked her chrono. "It's almost time. We should head over to the Chamber of Communes."

As everyone headed out, Ahsoka was flanked by both Lux and Podrick. The latter still had trouble taking his eyes off her.

Lux felt Podrick's gaze on her. He decided to drag Podrick away to speak in private. "Padawan Tano, Mr. Payne and I will join you and the others shortly. Please excuse us."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking at the two. "Ok… We'll be waiting." She walked off towards the rest of the group.

Podrick cleared his throat. "Is there a problem, Ser Bonteri ?"

"The way you're continually staring at her… I'm sure its making her feel… uncomfortable." Lux explained.

Podrick glanced back at her then back at Lux. "You love her… don't you ?"

Lux's face immediately reddened. "N-NO ! It's not that ! I'm just saying…"

The squire stabbed at the Senator's chest with a finger. "Don't deny it ! You love her ! Just the way you're looking at her… I just think that she's beautiful."

Lux held his hands in defeat. "You're right… I do have feelings for her. However, you surely know that Jedi can't have any relationships. I've known Ahsoka for about a year now. For the time being, we're just friends. But should the war finally end and the High Council decides to abolish the no relationship rule… Things could change between us."

Podrick could only face-palm. "And you're worried about me taking her away from you ? I know that I can't try anything, so I won't. But that won't stop me from looking. Come on, everyone is waiting for us." Podrick dragged the young Senator towards the group.

As everyone gathered towards Padmé's repulsorpod, she patted the dwarf on the back. "You're about to be cued to speak. Good luck, Tyrion !"

Inside the Chamber of Communes, Senators from all over the Republic murmured about various rumors and such. Vice-Chair Mas Amedda prompted silence from everyone by tapping his cane on Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's repulsorpod. "A special guest has accompanied the Senator of Naboo. He shall be given permission to speak."

As Tyrion appeared on the camera all over the Chamber of Communes, no one knew what to expect.

"People of the Republic, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin, of Casterly Rock. I hail from a world known as Westeros. My coming here was by pure chance, when a spell or a curse, was uttered wrongly. Despite being only been here for about a day, I must say that I've been quite charmed by the many wonders and people. While it would please me to remain your honored guest, I know that I must return to my home eventually.

Therefore, I ask of the goodwill of the Republic, so we may find a solution to my problem. What would the good People of the Republic want in exchange for my return home ? Gold ? Women ? An army of loyal soldiers at your beck and call ? There's a saying that's common in my family : A Lannister always pays his debts. Help me return to Westeros… and I will be in your debt. Thank you."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine mused about his response. "Tyrion Lannister, allow me to welcome you into the Republic. A man of your oratory talents is always needed. We will gladly help you find your way back home. As we do this, we will also visit and chart your homeworld of Westeros… for the Republic !" Everyone cheered and applauded Palpatine's response.

Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief. "I thank you for your immense generosity, Supreme Chancellor. I shall be looking forward to my return home."

"Then let us celebrate Westeros' unofficial entry into the Republic with a feast in your honor." Palpatine suggested, earning more applause and cheer.

As the session concluded, Padmé's group gathered around Tyrion. Senator Organa was the first to congratulate him. "Eloquently spoken, Tyrion. I will ask for the Senate that you be the official Representative of Westeros."

"I would be honored to serve as Representative for my homeworld. Thank you for your faith in me." Tyrion shook his hand. "And now, I would wager the feast will be extravagant. And no doubt there will be plenty of wine to enjoy."

 **Senator Burtoni's Office**

The Kaminoan woman was busy communicating with her Prime Minister, Lama Su.

"The short man had the gall to insult you like that ? If I were in your place, Senator, I wouldn't stand for this…"

"How should I deal with him, then ? It's not like I can slip poison in his drinks, they'll suspect me immediately."

The Prime Minister cupped his chin in thought. "Oh, I know how we can deal with this… predicament. Visiting just now, there is someone capable to do the deed, silent and clean."

The hologram changed to the form of a blue-skinned Duros, wearing an oversized hat. "Cad Bane at your service. I'll take on any job… for the right price."

Senator Burtoni produced a hologram of Tyrion. "This little man has insulted the people of Kamino. I want him removed from Amidala's political circle… permanently."

Cab Bane tipped his hat politely. "You won't need to worry about that short man following this rotation. Not that many short people of Coruscant, except children. Shouldn't have any trouble taking him out, Senator."

 **The plot thickens. Over the next chapter, Tyrion will take part in the feast and do what he does best : get drunk. Feel free to leave a review.**


	3. Tyrion, the Negotiator

**Galactic Senate Building**

Everybody gathered at the extra-large dining room. Up front, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine raised his cup in Tyrion's honor. "May this feast mark the beginning of a new alliance between the People of the Republic and the Good People of Westeros. I foresee that we will decipher its coordinates soon enough. Take a seat, everyone, and enjoy."

Tyrion eagerly filled his cup to the brim with wine. "Since your Loyalist Committee has named me Representative of my home, Supreme Chancellor, I will do what I can to bring Westeros as a valuable asset. Convincing the great leaders will not be easy, but I will try."

Padmé sat by Tyrion, helping herself with a bit of wine. "Are you so certain your brother and sister won't listen ?"

Attempting to reply, Tyrion almost choked. "No, no, no ! We won't be going to King's Landing, milady. Far too dangerous. As long as my father lives, he will have my head cut off the moment he sees me. Instead, I would propose a risky alternative. Assuming we do manage to find Westeros, we ought to land in Essos instead."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "What's so risky in Essos ? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Tyrion filled his cup of wine again. "There have been rumors about the surviving remnant of the Mad King : Daenerys Targaryen. According to the Eunuch Varys, she has 3 Dragons in her service. No one has seen Dragons in Westeros in centuries. Varys' "birds" also report that she has gained an army of 8000 Unsullied in Astapor. These are warriors of the fiercest kind, likely able to hold their own against the Kingsguard. Besides, it would be nice to have a real heir to the Iron Throne for a change…"

Padmé shook her head, trying to stay focused. "King Robert had 3 children, right ? Joffrey was poisoned, so his little brother Tommen would succeed to the Throne, then ?"

Tyrion stared at Padmé, a grin across his face. "Oh, that's right ! I haven't mentioned that part. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen weren't Robert's children. They were Jaime and Cersei's."

Padmé's face went white like a sheet. "WHAT ?! You're saying that your brother and your sister… ?! Please, excuse me." Padmé ran off to the nearest refresher, the bile right up her throat.

Ahsoka slowly approached Tyrion. "Did I hear that right ? Your brother and sister… ?"

Tyrion poured himself his 4th cup of wine. "My siblings had always been rather odd, Master Jedi. The one who first discovered their incest was King Robert's former Hand, Jon Arryn. Through manipulation by Cersei, Grand Maester Pycelle secretly poisoned Jon while he was supposed to be offering some healing drink instead. Ned Stark also discovered the truth about Joffrey's parentage, but too late as Robert was already dead. Once again, dear Cersei had planned everything. She had our cousin Lancel accompany the King on a boar hunt, supplying him wine continuously. You can certainly guess how that turned out."

Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief. "She wanted him to die ?! Just so Joffrey could claim the Throne early and the Lannister name would have all the power of Westeros. How long do you think Tommen will last ?"

Tyrion began to feel a bit drunk, his speech became slurry. "Who knows ? I would suspect that eventually Cersei will plot something so she becomes Queen. That is why it's critical that we gather Daenerys' allegiance before attempting to confront my sister."

 **Cersei's private chambers, King's Landing, Westeros**

Cersei was indulging in Dornish wine as she heard a knock. "Come in."

Maester Qyburn entered quietly. "I have done what you have asked, Queen Regent. In a matter of time, Lord Tywin Lannister will fall to a certain illness."

She turned to him. "Good. Father could do no more. It was time that I remove him from the equation. How long should it take until the poison does its work ?"

"An hour or so, my Queen. It's one of the faster-acting poisons. Extracted from one of the more dangerous snakes of Essos. A bite usually kills a grown man within a day. Considering your father's age and condition, it won't be long."

She took another sip from her cup. "And you're absolutely sure no one can trace the poison's origin ?"

"Yes, my Queen. Not even Pycelle would know about this. He'll see it as a sudden cold that took over him. If you'll excuse me, I'll get back to work on Ser Gregor." Qyburn left Cersei as quietly as he entered.

 **Galactic Senate Building, Coruscant**

As the evening went on, Tyrion was getting more and more drunk. Senators Amidala, Organa, Chuchi, Mothma and Bonteri were becoming quite concerned.

Mothma turned to Amidala. "How can that short a man intake so much wine and not pass out ?"

Bronn chuckled. "It's the normal intake for Lord Tyrion, Ladies. Nothing to worry about."

Anakin crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing towards Tyrion. "And you just stand there and let him get wasted ?! What kind of bodyguard are you ?!"

Tyrion began to shout orders. "PODRICK ! POUR MY WINE ! *Hic* Ju-just a b-bit more… *Hic*"

Podrick nervously complied. "My Lord !"

Chancellor Palpatine rose from his seat, annoyed at Tyrion's sudden drunkenness. "I believe this evening has gone long enough. I ought to head home. Thank you everyone, for your attendance." He left the group of stunned senators.

Ahsoka was tempted to put a stop to Tyrion's drinking. "Don't you think you ought to call it a day ? I don't how many times your cup has been filled, I stopped counting long ago."

"*Hic* W-what did my f-father once called me ? A drunken little lust-filled beast ? I am the God of Tits and Wine. *Hic* I s-shall make a shrine to myself on the next br-brothel I visit… *Hic*"

She used the Force to pull away his cup, tipping it over so it splashes on the floor. "Enough ! You're starting to make even me uncomfortable ! You're embarrassing yourself and you don't even realize it !"

Tyrion turned to her, a pout escaping his lips. "Y-you're n-no f-fun ! *Hic* V-very well… It's t-time to pee… *Hic*" He drunkenly stepped off his chair and bumped the edge of the table, stumbled towards the window and peed in a flower pot, to the shock and horror of all the Senators present.

Even Representative Binks was taken aback by the sight. "Heesa pretty wasted, meesa tink ! Heesa killing plant ! Oh no !"

Bronn held on to Jar-Jar. "Let him empty himself, lad. There's nothing you can do. That plant is gone."

Senator Organa turned over to Podrick, whispering. "How often does he get intoxicated to that point ?"

Podrick's face reddened like a tomato. "Almost every day, Senator."

All the senators collectively face-palmed.

Once Tyrion was done emptying his bladder, he stumbled towards Bronn and Podrick. "Perhaps I should get a bit of s-sleep. Come on, y-you two… L-let's get g-going… *Hic*"

The second Tyrion stepped out of the dining room, he collapsed on the hard floor. Bronn quickly picked him up. "He's out, that much I can tell ya."

Over the following late morning, Tyrion woke up groggily. "Mmm… W-where am I ?"

"We brought you back to my apartment. I don't know how many cups of wine you've drank last night, but you had a several too many." Padmé offered him a cup of tea.

Tyrion stretched himself. "Ah yes, it was quite an evening, was it ? The food was marvelous and the wine… well…"

Padmé offered him a credit chip. "If you're up to it, I would like you to make a small errand for me. Go to the Market and bring back several Jogan fruits. 3PO will guide you."

C3PO turned over to the Dwarf. "Must I accompany this drunken embarrassment, milady ?"

"Yes, 3PO. Now go."

Tyrion tugged at the protocol droid. "Shall we ?"

3PO had a bad feeling. "Oh. dear."

 **Coruscant Market**

Within 20 minutes of walk, the droid and the dwarf had reached their destination.

"Remember, I'm an outsider. I have no idea what a Jogan fruit looks like. You'll have to point me to the right vendor."

"Over there, sir. That Twi'Lek lady. She carries some." 3PO pointed.

Tyrion cleared his throat and smiled blissfully at 3PO. "Remember… I'm an outsider. What's a Twi'Lek ?"

3PO scoffed. "You don't even know what a Twi'Lek is ?! Oh my !" He pointed to the figure in the distance. "That… woman with the tentacles running behind her head. That's a Twi'Lek."

Tyrion's eyes widened, focusing on the woman's body. "Oh, I see now ! What a generous bosom she bears…" He slowly walked towards the Twi'Lek merchant, 3PO in tow.

On a nearby rooftop, a Duros was keeping a close eye on Tyrion's activity. "That's the one ! The short man. Todo, are you in position ?"

"I have him in my sights, Mr. Bane. When do you want me to run into him ?" A certain Techno-Service droid queried through the comlink.

"Wait for them to complete their purchase. The less witnesses, the better." The Duros kept his electro-binoculars locked on the unlikely duo.

Tyrion was exchanging "pleasantries" with the Twi'Lek as he completed his purchase. "So you want me to visit you at 8 tonight ? Seems reasonable. I will provide you pleasure unlike what you've ever had… milady. Please excuse me, I'm not sure I caught on to your name ?"

"It's Destine. I'll be looking forward to your visit tonight, Little Man." She knelt to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and purposely allowing Tyrion a glimpse at her cleavage.

As Tyrion began the walk back, 3PO couldn't believe their conversation. "Really ?! You've only met the woman now and you'll be sharing her bed tonight ? Don't you think you're rushing things a bit, hmm ?"

"If he wishes to lay with the woman, it is his choice. Who are you to tell him what to do ?" Todo barged in between the two.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you ?"

Todo shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. It is I who can help you. Surely you would want to look your finest before your evening, would you not ? Perhaps even bring the woman some flowers ?"

"I haven't thought about that, actually… Are there places where I can get myself groomed ?" Tyrion queried.

"You're in luck, there's a small barber shop right in this alley." Todo lured Tyrion towards his boss.

"Really, sir, I think we ought to get back to Mistress Padmé bef-" 3PO was shocked by a restraining bolt, planted by Todo.

Suddenly, panic kicked in Tyrion. "What are you doing ?!"

"Hello there." A blue-skinned Duros stepped out of the shadows, cocking his blaster on Tyrion's face.

The dwarf had to get himself out of the predicament. "Perhaps you could put that device away from my face ? You're no barber, are you ?"

Cad Bane grinned. "No, I'm your worst nightmare, pal ! You've insulted a certain Senator not long ago. Didn't like that, so I've been hired to put you out… for good !"

Tyrion realized who he meant. "Oh, that long-necked bitch. Wait, wait, wait ! Don't kill me !"

Bane lowered his blaster slightly. "Give me one good reason not to kill ya…"

"Whatever her price is, I'll beat it ! I like living ! A Lannister always pays his debts. Please ?" Tyrion searched through his pockets. "Look ! You see this bag ? It has gold from King's Landing ! My home ! Without a doubt, it must be worth a fortune here ! It's yours… if you let me and my friend go."

Bane grabbed the bag and emptied it. "Hmph… Never liked those Kaminoans anyways… Todo, remove the restraining bolt from the protocol droid." He returned his attention back to Tyrion. "Get outta here before I change my mind !"

As 3PO regained functionality, Tyrion tugged at him. "We should head back to Lady Amidala's place. We've got what we came for."

"What about that Duros ? What did he want with you ?"

Tyrion lied to the best of his ability. "The poor fellow was starving, so I offered him my bag of coins. I had no need for it here, and I can get more money at any given time back at home."

 **Padmé's apartment**

As Tyrion and 3PO walked in Padmé felt much relief. "What took you two so long ?"

As 3PO and Tyrion turned to each other, the former recalled what he was asked to answer as explanation. "It would seem that Master Tyrion has a thing for the poor. On our way back, he offered his money so they could get food for themselves."

"That's quite generous of you, Tyrion."

 **Later…**

"Have a seat. Dinner's ready." A serving of fried Nuna legs was the meal for the evening. To Tyrion's surprise, there was also a glass of wine, waiting for him.

"At least, I'll control myself tonight. If not only this glass, then no more than a bottle. Is that reasonable for you, milady ?"

"That's perfect, Tyrion. You'll need to remain functional if you plan to spend the night with the Twi'Lek, Destine." Padmé snorted a laugh.

Tyrion's eyes are as big as planets. "And how did you come to know of this ?"

She pointed to 3PO, now deactivated. "3PO tends to talk too much. You'll need to be careful about what you say around him."

"A gossiper of the worst kind." Tyrion grumbled.

 **Throne Room, King's Landing, Westeros**

Cersei paced around while Shae became increasingly nervous.

Tyrion's former lover had to break the silence. "You're not going to kill me, are you ?"

Cersei turned to her, a smirk planted on her lips. "Of course not, dear. You've helped to make my brother look guilty. No, there's a better fate for you. A Lord of the North is coming to bring you to serve him. I trust you will do your part. Here he comes."

A man stepped in and knelt before Cersei. "Ramsay Snow, at your service, Queen Regent. Lord Bolton has sent me here to escort a lady back to our lands."

Cersei offered the girl to him. "This is Shae. She used to be one of our cooks. May she serve you and Lord Bolton well."

Ramsay smiled evilly. "I thank you for your gift. Come along now." In his mind, Ramsay had already decided. " _She'll make a good meal for my hounds._ "

 **Tyrion managed to talk himself out of a sticky situation. Over the next chapter, the group will be going through space to find Westeros. During their travels, they'll encounter the pirate Hondo Ohnaka, to his misfortune. Feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Tyrion fools Hondo

**The previous night…**

While Tyrion went off to meet with the Twi'lek, Destine, Bronn was offered to join various clones at their specific bar : 79's. Podrick stayed behind at Padmé's place, since he wanted to take it easy for a change. Bronn fit right in with the clones, drinking and playing Sabacc with them. During the beginning of the evening, he met a beautiful Togruta woman named Gloria. At some time later, she dragged him to her apartment, in an attempt to get to "know him better". While Anakin had sneaked out of the Temple to see Padmé (and poor Podrick being asked to take a hike when he arrived), Ahsoka, on her end, also sneaked out of the Temple moments later to meet with Lux at the Galactic Senate Building. Unlike the first 3 couples, the teenagers didn't end up in bed together.

 **The following morning…**

As Tyrion stirred awake, he suddenly remembered he wasn't at Padmé's apartment. He looked at his lover, still very much asleep. What made the Twi'lek stand out particularly was her coloration, she was a deep shade of purple. In her nakedness, nothing was left to the imagination. As Tyrion assumed on first meeting her at the Market, she was quite well endowed. The dwarf had his share of bedding "gifted" women, but nothing quite like this.

Destine opened her eyes, staring right back at Tyrion's. "Good morning, Little Man. Wasn't last night amazing ?"

Tyrion hopped off of bed and gathered his clothes. "Amazing, you say ? My lady, there is no more exotic a woman than you. Your unique look and beauty… as well as your performance… These are things I'll cherish for the rest of my life."

Destine sat up, allowing Tyrion yet another look at her curvaceous form. "I can't remember when was the last time a Human lasted as long as you did. For being short, you bear great stamina, Little Man ! He he he !"

Tyrion's face reddened. "I've been involved with women for quite some time, milady. Over many encounters, I've learned tricks to make the moments even more pleasing." He quickly put on his clothes. "I honestly can't tell if we'll meet again… How much would I owe you, by the way ?"

"You bought my Jogan fruits the other day, I can ask no more than that for payment." She gathered her clothes. "You're going back to your home, aren't you ?"

"We'll try, milady. They haven't quite figured out how to reach my home, but they're confident they'll succeed in a short span of time. Once again, I must thank you for that most wonderful night. If only the women back home loved as well as you did… Many pardons, milady, but I must leave now." Tyrion bowed politely before heading back to Padmé's apartment.

On his end, Bronn was also waking. His lover, Gloria the Togruta, had ruby-red skin. She had white markings around her face and eyes. Her headtails were white with green stripes and were at their top length. Her thick back lek ran down to her lower back. She may not be as well endowed that Bronn had contended with in the past, but she had surprised him throughout the night. He quickly learnt that gentle caressing of her lekku heightened her pleasure. "Good Gods… what a woman. This had to be the best fuck I'd had in a good while." He murmured.

Gloria opened her eyes. "Oh… Good morning, Mr. Bronn. How was I ?"

Bronn chuckled, caressing her back lek. "Milady, you were absolutely wonderful. I can't recall when I enjoyed myself this much with a woman. Are all of your kind this good in bed ?" He asked.

"Possibly. Aside you, I've only ever slept with Clones. They're not bad. You, on the other hand, you did things they never did… and it was great. Thank you." She rose up and gathered her clothes, prompting Bronn to do the same.

As Bronn had his armor back, he gave one last look at her. "If only I could take you back with me to Westeros, milady. But given your looks, no offense meant, the people back home would brand you as a witch or a demon. You'd probably be burned at the stake. You're better off here, where people are familiar with your looks."

Gloria's lekku paled a moment. "They would discriminate me on my looks ? Are your people that narrow-minded ?"

Bronn sighed. "Aye, they are. By the way, how much would I owe ya for the night ?" He grabbed his pouch of gold.

Gloria refused payment. "You've given me the best experience I've had in a long time, Mr. Bronn. I'm not charging you anything. You'll be heading back out to your home now, right ?"

Bronn nodded. "Aye… Could be in a day, could be in a week. Who knows ? I must make my leave. Good bye, beautiful." He hugged her gently before heading back out to Padmé's apartment.

 **High Council Chamber, Jedi Temple**

Members of the High Council listened intently as Senator Amidala spoke before them.

"We've deciphered the coordinates to the planet that the countries of Westeros and Essos are believed to be on. It's unnamed and uncharted. It's many thousands of parsecs beyond the Outer Rim territories. Through hyperspace travel, it may take us about 10 rotations before we arrive at the planet's orbit. The Supreme Chancellor has nominated me to act as the spokesperson for the Republic. The dwarf Tyrion Lannister has told me about the great war going on at his homeworld currently. It would be advisable that I be escorted by Clones and Jedi acting as protection. Can you grant me this ?"

Mace Windu pondered his response for a moment. "Going alone on an uncharted planet would be both foolish and ill-advised. We'll have Knight Skywalker and his Padawan, Master Kenobi and Master Koon join you with a small gathering of clones."

"I thank you for your assistance, Master Jedi." Padmé's hologram phased out.

Both Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi rose from their seats. Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. "We probably won't require a vast army. Just a large enough Republic Cruiser that can hold in at least 3 Republic Gunships plus our Starfighters. Perhaps an AT-TE or two as well ?"

"Given the world we're about to visit likely has no knowledge of space travel and is unheard of, it's a good bet even the Separatists wouldn't be occupying the planet. However, they may mistake our intentions. I shall gather Commander Wolffe and my best men of the Wolfpack. I trust you'll contact both Knight Skywalker and Commander Cody on your end, Obi-Wan ?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of Anakin, he wasn't even present to this Council meeting. Neither was his Padawan. Where could they be ?"

"Last I heard, Little 'Soka went off to prepare herself at the 501st barracks." Plo Koon noted.

As they exited the Council chambers, Obi-Wan activated his comlink. "Anakin ? Do you read me ? Where are you ?"

He soon got a response. "Hello, Master. I've… been busy showering at my quarters. You wouldn't happen to know where Ahsoka is, would you ? She's usually in our quarters this early in the morning."

"Master Plo tells me that Ahsoka has gone to the barracks. We'll meet you there shortly."

"Copy that, Obi-Wan. See you in a bit."

 **501** **st** **Barracks**

Captain Rex, Ahsoka, Podrick and many clones were done showering and getting ready for any upcoming missions. When he noticed Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo entering, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Generals present, everyone !"

Anakin gave an odd look when he noticed Podrick. "At ease, men. What's he doing here of all places ?"

Padmé sneaked around Anakin, with Tyrion and Bronn in tow. "Since you kicked him out last night, Ani, he needed some place to spend the night. I knew you'd come to visit, so I had made arrangements with Captain Rex." She whispered to him.

Anakin noticed that both Tyrion and Bronn seemed content. "We'll be leaving soon, so I hope that you all enjoyed your stay while it lasted."

"I sure did, lad ! I fucked a Togruta last night ! She was good ! Very, very good !" Bronn declared with a grin on his face, causing everyone to face-palm.

Tyrion shook his head. "Well, I had a lovely time with a Twi'lek. But unlike my Sellsword friend here, I won't brag about it…" He turned to his Squire. "How about you, Podrick ? Have you enjoyed yourself ?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion. It was an interesting stay. But, we should be heading back home, right ?"

Anakin paced around the group. "We'll be deploying shortly. There will be three teams. For the 501st, myself and Ahsoka will lead. Captain Rex, Arc Trooper Fives, Clone Trooper Kix, Tup and Jesse will accompany us."

"For the 212th, I will be leading with Commander Cody. Clone Trooper Boil, Trapper, Crys and Wooley will accompany us." Obi-Wan noted on a datapad.

Plo Koon was the last to make his entry. "I will be leading the Wolfpack with Commander Wolffe. Clone Trooper Comet, Sinker, Boost and Tracer will accompany us."

Senator Amidala faced her escort force. "Going on Tyrion's advice, we'll be landing on Essos, in the East. From that point, we'll meet and negotiate with the Dragon Queen. This is where the Jedi's presence will be of paramount importance."

"We'll do whatever needs to be done in order to protect you, my Lady." Anakin discreetly winked at Padmé.

Tup quickly made a head count. "We're going on a mission with only 20 strong ? Shouldn't we be a bit more ?"

"Our main goal is to chart the planet and to gain the people's allegiance towards the Republic." Padmé explained.

A proverbial light bulb appeared over Plo Koon's head. "Are the Starfighters truly necessary ? There won't be opposition from the Separatists or any airborne threat."

"At least one Starfighter." Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Why a Starfighter, Master ? Shouldn't we stick together… especially in an unknown world ?"

"Anakin, you should know by now that I haven't earned my reputation as "Negotiator" for nothing…"

Tyrion approached the Jedi Master. "What exactly is on your mind ?"

"Allow me to meet with this "Cersei". Perhaps I can broker an alliance and all possibility of bloodshed can be avoided." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I wouldn't doubt your ability to deal with most people. Alas, Cersei is _not_ like most people. I wager she'll find a way to accuse you of being guilty for an imagined crime and have you tossed into the cells. I'm warning you, Master Jedi. Facing her, especially alone, is dangerous !"

Bronn seconded the motion. "Aye, she's a cunt of the worst kind. I'd bet this bag of gold that you're not gonna get through her thick skull."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "At least, let me try. I may prove all of you wrong."

"Whether Obi-Wan succeeds in his attempt or not is irrelevant at this point. Our cruiser is waiting. We should be on our way." Plo Koon motioned everyone to head out.

 **Republic Military Spaceport**

A quick speeder ride and the group of 23 people arrived at their transportation : A lone Venator-class Star Destroyer. The three Westerosi were given a tour of the vessel by Ahsoka while Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo discussed their trajectory with Admiral Yularen.

 **Outer Space**

Once beyond Coruscant's orbit and into deep space, they entered hyperpace. An hour during lightspeed travel and an officer approached the admiral. "Excuse me, Admiral. There's a sudden malfunction with the hyperdrive. We'll have to break out of hyperspace momentarily." He suggests.

The moment they stepped off from hyperspace, they saw a familiar grey planet. Anakin came rushing through the bridge. "What's going on ? We're not even halfway through our trajectory !"

The admiral turned to the Jedi. "A malfunction with the hyperdrive, General Skywalker. I trust we'll have it repaired soon."

Ahsoka entered the bridge, followed by Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick. She quickly recognized the planet. "Ok… who's idea was it to "conveniently" stop by Florrum ?"

Several particular-looking vessels approached the Jedi's ship. "And here comes the welcoming committee… Is Hondo really going to try to take a stab at us ?" Anakin face-palmed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Hasn't stopped him before, Master." She had an evil-looking smile. "You know what, Master ? Let's let Hondo board us…"

Anakin whipped to her, eyes wide. "And why would we do that, Snips ?!"

She snickered. "Hondo isn't the brightest light in space, Master. Let's see how Tyrion and Bronn deal with his attempt to rob us…"

"Pardon me, milady. Who is this "Hondo" ?" Tyrion questioned.

"A pirate. Just not a very good one." Ahsoka replied, holding her laughter.

The moment Hondo's gang gained entry into the Star Destroyer, they were blocked by the clones. Captain Rex held his pistols aimed at the Weequays. "That's about as far as you get in, boys."

One of the pirates was obviously still drunk. "Oi ! Hondo ! These clones are blocking our path… What do we do ?"

The pirate leader held on to his electrostaff, ready for use. "Well now… We probably won't need to…" He noticed the Jedi coming their way. "It's always good to see "old friends". Kenobi ! Skywalker ! And… Ahsoka."

Plo Koon didn't waste time with Hondo's banter. "What do you hope to accomplish by infiltrating an occupied Republic warship ? You are outnumbered. Attack us and your men will be dealt with."

Hondo scoffed. "Now, now, now… Let us not be hasty, Master Jedi… I did not come to attack… Uh… I have come to… offer friendship to you all ! Yes…"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly have to offer us, Hondo ?"

Anakin snorted a laugh. "What do you expect, Master ? Stolen goods, of course !"

"Stolen ?!" Hondo gasped. "Skywalker, you wound me…"

Suddenly, Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick entered the fray. The dwarf did a double-take. "You're pirates ? You look nothing like one. Forgive my sudden intrusion, but pray tell, what stolen goods were you hoping to trade with us ?"

Hondo peered over to Tyrion. "Well now… who are you, little man ?"

"Tyrion Lannister. Son of Tywin. Of Casterly Rock. What do you have that we would want ?"

One of Hondo's men brought over a large barrel. "Uh… What have we here ? Ah yes ! The best Nubian wine ! Taken from the capital city of Theed."

Tyrion's eyes almost leapt out of their sockets. "A wine I haven't tried ! Have you tasted it, pirate ?"

"Uh, no…"

Tyrion struggled to process the notion. "You intend to sell wine to the highest bidder and you haven't even tried it ?! What blasphemy !" He turned to the clones. "May we have a table, chairs and glasses ?"

Hondo knew at that very moment that he messed up. "Now, now. There's no reason to waste such good wine, Mr. Lannister."

"Are you stupid ?! There's no such thing as wasting wine." Clones arrive with a table, chairs and glasses as asked. "Come now, sit with us and drink."

Hondo raised his brow. "Don't try anything… I warn you."

Tyrion helped himself by dipping his glass into the barrel, filling it to the brim as usual. "I don't see why we can't act like "civilized folk". By all means, help yourself."

Ahsoka couldn't help herself from silently laughing. "Oh Force, this is going to be _good_!"

Tyrion, Bronn, Podrick and Hondo all had a glass of their own. Hondo turned to his right-hand man. "Gwarm ! You should join us ! It could make a nice change from all the rum we drink, yes ?"

"But boss, we gotta fly back to the base ! Can't get too drunk, ya know ?"

Hondo tossed him an empty glass. "Oh, Gwarm, my faithful lackey, you know me better than that ! I do best when I've had a drink or two ! Come, come, join us."

Several hours passed, Podrick was the only one that left the table.

"How can you drink so much, little man ?" Hondo asked.

"It's not easy being drunk all the time. If it were, everybody would be doing it. We've only emptied half of the barrel. If we work together, we can drink it all." Tyrion filled Hondo's glass for the umpteenth time.

Bronn was certainly savoring the drink. "What is this again ? Makes Dornish wine taste like horse piss !"

"Nubian wine, my friend. I don't know why I never bothered to try this before ! Even better than rum, would you believe it ?" Hondo came to the point that he could empty a glass in two gulps.

"Now, how did you come across this marvel ? Here, have another glass. We're going to need details." Tyrion refilled his glass once more.

"Well, it all started whe-" Suddenly, Gwarm had passed out from all the drinking. "Oh ho ho ho ! Poor, poor Gwarm ! He can't hold his liquor… unlike us ! Uh, yes. Where was I ? Oh right ! We managed to find the barrels, totally unguarded and…"

Tyrion looked excited. "Barrels ? You mean you have more than one in your possession ?"

"Yes, yes, we were able to bring in 4 more before the authorities got in the way." Hondo peered at the barrel. "Huh ? Have we drank it all ?! And you want MORE ?!"

"We can make a deal. We'll take those 4 remaining barrels and you can have… Bronn, don't you still have your gold pouch ?"

Bronn tossed the pouch to Hondo. "There you go, friend. The finest gold coins from King's Landing. Could be worth a fortune to ya !"

Hondo was too drunk to reason. "Oh, what the heck ! Men, bring them the other barrels ! Go go go !"

Bronn, being the least intoxicated of the three, helped Hondo back to his ship. "Thanks for the wine, enjoy the gold !"

"With this… I can get more wine ! Yes, we must go now ! I thank you for your kindness all of you ! Good bye !" With that, Hondo's ship detached from the Star Destroyer and began to fly back to Florrum.

Ahsoka was laughing so hard, she was crying. "Oh Force ! That was brilliant ! You totally swindled him out of his wine, Tyrion ! Before he realized he's been conned, we'll be long gone !"

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed. "Generals, the hyperdrive is now repaired. We may continue our travels."

Anakin snickered. "Heh heh heh, how about that ? We managed to get Hondo out without any trouble ! And just in time. All right, everyone. Fun's over. Let's head back to the bridge."

Tyrion tried to slip out of his chair and stumbled. "*Hic* Oh d-dear me… I b-believe I m-may have drank a b-bit much… *Hic*"

Plo Koon shook his head in disbelief. "A bit much, you say ? It would seem you took half of the barrel on your own. It's a wonder you're still alive. May I suggest that you sleep it off until we arrive at your homeworld ? We will need you sober and alert when we meet the Dragon Queen."

Podrick carried him to the nearest cabin while the rest gathered on the bridge, where Padmé and Admiral Yularen watched the Weequay spaceships fly back unsteadily towards Florrum. Admiral Yularen turned to his superiors. "How did you manage to prevent those pirates from attacking us ?"

Ahsoka happily answered. "Simple, Admiral. Tyrion tricked Hondo into heavy drinking. After he had his fill, he was too drunk to do anything. We also managed to swindle him out of his Nubian wine barrels. I'm willing to bet the gold that Bronn gave him was completely worthless."

Padmé turned her attention away from the viewport to the team. "Let's hope that whatever negotiations that occur in Tyrion's world will go as smoothly as this one did. When Tyrion wakes up, remind me to thank him for saving those barrels."

With the hyperdrive repaired, the group continued their travels towards their destination.

 **Winterfell, Westeros**

Ramsay escorted Shae to his kennels. "Now, now, don't be too disappointed, milady. You messed up your recipe, it happens to the best of us. Come over here."

As she entered the kennels, Shae felt uneasy. "Lord Snow, why are you bringing me here ?"

Ramsay gave off a wicked grin. "I want you to feed the hounds. That's all."

He let out a loud whistle, prompting his hounds to attack and devour Shae alive.

 **Poor Hondo got scammed pretty good. Next chapter, the group meets Dany. Feel free to leave a review.**


	5. Meeting the Dragon Queen

**Orbiting the Unknown Planet**

After 10 rotations of traveling through hyperspace, the group finally reached their destination. Everyone met at the hangar.

Plo Koon was completing a check-up of all needed transports. "As far as I can see, we have everything in order. All gunships, AT-TEs and Obi-Wan's Starfighter are fully loaded with fuel to last us during our mission on the planet."

Tyrion paced in front of the group. "I know that I can't return to Westeros yet. Should my father learn that I'm still alive, I'll be beheaded on the spot. I know little of Essos, unfortunately. Where would the Dragon Queen be at this very moment ? Allow me a moment to think back to my discussions with the spymaster, Varys."

"Well, you better remember those talks quick, Tyrion. If what you've told us about Westeros tearing itself apart is true, then we should try to ascertain that it's safe to venture as soon as possible, so we can begin our charting for the Republic." Padmé pressed.

Tyrion cupped his chin, deep in thought. "Daenerys obtained her army of Unsullied at Astapor. She then gained the allegiance of the Second Sons, whom helped her to free Yunkai. Logically, it would make sense to head for Meereen next. That is likely where we'll find her. Thinking back on my studies as a boy, Meereen is an enormous citadel with a magnificent pyramid at its center. We should be able to spot it easily as we descend onto the land."

Anakin was all-too eager to begin the mission. "We better board the gunships. Everyone ready ?"

Everyone nodded and boarded the gunships. Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick went with Anakin, Ahsoka and Padmé. Plo Koon and the Wolfpack took one of the two gunships with an AT-TE attached underneath it. Captain Rex and Commander Cody, with the remaining clones of the 501st and 212th boarded the last gunship, also attached with an AT-TE of its own.

Obi-Wan took the lead and the 3 gunships followed his Starfighter down into the atmosphere. Within several minutes of flight, they could see their destination. "General Skywalker, Rex speaking here. We have visual confirmation of Representative Lannister's description. It's the city of Meereen, sir."

"Land by the gates, Rex. We don't want to cause panic. People can likely see us coming towards them." Anakin suggested.

"Copy that, sir. We'll land near the gates. Over."

 **Daenerys' Throne Room**

A merchant ran into the Queen's throne room, uttering phrases in old Valyrian. Missandei translated. "Giant birds, made of steel, coming down from the skies ? They seem to carry giant cats, also made of steel. This merchant believes the Gods have come to bring judgement, Your Grace. What should we do ?"

Daenerys quickly came to a decision. "Go with a group of Unsullied and investigate. With the recent attack by the Sons of the Harpy, we cannot allow the city to fall further into chaos. It was enough that we lost Ser Barristan in the conflict and we came too close to losing Grey Worm as well. Find out about these strange new visitors."

 **Gates of Meereen**

Once the gunships landed, the AT-TEs were detached and lowered onto the sandy ground. Anakin was the first to set foot onto the new world. "So… this is your home, Tyrion ? Doesn't look so bad to me."

"May I remind you, Master Jedi, that my home, Casterly Rock, is located in Westeros, to the West beyond the Narrow Sea. Meereen is located in Essos, in the East. I don't expect a warm welcome. Be on your guard, all of you." Tyrion warned.

Before further conversation could continue, the Gates of Meereen creaked open, revealing a group of warriors lead by a dark-skinned woman.

Ahsoka pointed at the woman. "Is that the Dragon Queen ?"

Tyrion shook his head. "She is not. Daenerys Targaryen would have silver hair. Perhaps she is a messenger for the Queen."

"You have arrived at the Gates of the great city of Meereen. Ruled by Daenerys Stormborn, First of her Name, of House Targaryen. Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. State now your intentions, strangers." Missandei cautiously approached the group, flanked by several Unsullied.

Plo Koon stepped forward. "I am Master Plo Koon, of the Jedi High Council. We have with us a man of great status from your world. He came upon us by chance, and implored us to help him return here. We are sent to chart your world, not to invade. We come in peace."

"The Mother of Dragons will decide your fate. You must all come with me." Missandei lead the group to the pyramid. At the top, they arrived before the throne room.

Before allowing anyone further, Missandei faced the Jedi. "Use great care when speaking to her. Her wrath is not to be trifled with."

As they entered, Daenerys gasped loudly. "Who are you ? Why have you come to Meereen ?"

Tyrion cleared his throat. "Your Grace, it was I that advised them to come here instead of the war-torn Westeros."

She turned to the dwarf. "And who are you ?"

Tyrion bowed politely. "Tyrion Lannister, your Grace, of Casterly Rock. Son of Tywin."

Daenerys frowed. "How can I take your word of who you are ? Why should I trust you ?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot be otherwise. Know this : I have no love for the Lannister name. My brother, Jaime, was responsible for killing your father, the Mad King. My sister, Cersei, had plotted the fall of the late King, Robert Baratheon. She also falsely accused me of murdering her oldest son, Joffrey. My father, Tywin, forced me against my will to marry Sansa Stark, a girl of no more than 14, after she had endured cruel abuse by Joffrey. He is plotting so the Lannister will claim the Iron Throne."

"What could you have to offer me ?" Daenerys rose from her throne and walked towards the group.

Tyrion looked up to her. "I have knowledge and experience in advising rulers since I've served as Hand of the King during King Joffrey's short tenure. You seek the Iron Throne, do you not ? You are the last of the Targaryen bloodline as far as I'm aware. Who will back you if you choose to sail to Westeros ?"

"The common people will back me no matter what." She simply replied.

Tyrion smiled gently. "Your Grace, if I may… Let's assume that you do reach Westeros. The backing of the common people will not be enough. You will need the rich families to stand by your side. The Starks are all but gone, the Lannisters plot your doom, the Martells will likely be too caught up in their own feud against the Lannisters. Last, but not least, Stannis Baratheon, the last of the Baratheon line seeks the Iron Throne for his own, so I would not count on his allegiance. That would leave you with the Tyrells. A strong family, yes. But still not enough. You don't even have a fleet to cross the Narrow Sea as of yet."

Daenerys was still convinced that she would succeed. "A year ago, I had no army. Two years ago, I had no dragons. The ships will come to me in time. When I have claimed the Iron Throne, I shall rule unopposed, and slavery will end all over the Seven Kingdoms."

"The wheel keeps turning, your Grace. There will always be people plotting to topple you and claim the Iron Throne for their own." Tyrion warned.

Daenerys knelt to Tyrion's height. "I'm not going to make the wheel turn. I'm going to break the wheel."

Tyrion chuckled to himself. "I see there's no changing your mind. Very well. Allow me to serve as your personal advisor. With my knowledge of the world and its people, I can bring Meereen back to its former glory."

Daenerys shook hands with him. "It is decided then. You shall advise me to the best of your ability."

Tyrion bowed before heading out. As Daenerys was about to retire to her personal chambers, Anakin stepped forward. "Your Grace, could you allow me a moment of your time… in private ?"

"And you are ?"

Anakin knelt before her. "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, your Grace. This is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

Daenerys motioned both to stand up. "You may rise, Ser Skywalker and Lady Tano. Come join me in my private chambers."

As they climbed the final stairs, Daenerys was standing at the edge of the balcony, watching the horizon.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Tyrion had told me that you've worked hard to free slaves from many cities. You have my admiration, your Grace. I was a slave once, when I was a child. Thankfully, a Jedi Knight by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn freed me. I had always dreamed that I would eventually free all the slaves over the Galaxy. I realized all too soon that the Galaxy was much larger than I anticipated, and that my dream would be difficult to accomplish."

Ahsoka joined the two at the balcony. "You've been called the Mother of Dragons. Please excuse my rudeness, your Grace, but where are they ?"

Daenerys sighed sadly. "Two of them, Rhaegal and Viserion, are currently chained up in the catacombs beneath the pyramid. The largest of them, Drogon, is still missing. Unlike the other two, I was incapable to tame him. He has fled off and has killed both sheep and innocent children."

"He's probably not killing intentionally, your Grace. If he does come back to you, we'll try our best to help you tame him." Anakin crossed his arms, giving her a determined look.

"If she can't control Drogon, I fail to see how you could…" A man's voice, Daario Naharis, rang out from the distance as he walked up the stairs.

Daenerys blushed a moment. "Ser Skywalker and Lady Tano, meet Daario Naharis, the leader of the Second Sons. He fought and defeated Meereen's "Champion" when I first arrived here, without much effort, I should add."

Anakin immediately took a liking to him. "A fighter, huh ? A pleasure to meet you, Daario. I'm Anakin and this is Ahsoka."

Daario smiled towards both. "You two look like seasoned warriors. I look forward to seeing your skills on the battlefield."

"You didn't come here just for small talk, have you ?" Daenerys gave off a playful smirk.

Daario shook his head. "No, your Grace. Hizdahr zo Loraq requests your presence."

"I better not keep him waiting." She lead the trio to the throne room, where her "husband" was waiting.

"There you are. I see you've gained new acquaintances. The more, the merrier. You and your friends are all invited at the Fighting Pits of Meereen. These strangers may act as additional bodyguards. Shall we ?" Hizdahr zo Loraq took her hand.

As they stepped out of the pyramid, Obi-Wan walked towards the Gates of Meereen. "I foresee some gladiatorial combat. Not my style of entertainment. While the rest of you watch people killing each other, I'll be meeting with Tyrion's sister."

Tyrion did a double-take. "After all those warnings, you still won't reconsider ?"

"Perhaps I can broker a peaceful solution with her. I have to try."

Anakin shook Obi-Wan's hand. "Good luck, Master… and _be careful_."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Must you always underestimate me, my old Padawan ? I will contact you once I've gained some form of approval."

Plo Koon urged the younger Jedi duo forward. "We best be heading for those Fighting Pits. We shouldn't keep the Dragon Queen waiting."

The team walked towards the large arena, unaware they are walking into a trap, by none other than the Sons of the Harpy.

 **So now the team have met Dany. As the gladiator combat takes place, the Sons of the Harpy will make their move. Will the Jedi be able to prevent mass chaos ? Feel free to leave a review.**


	6. The Fighting Pits of Meereen

**Fighting Pits of Meereen**

Hizdahr zo Loraq sat besides Daenerys with Tyrion, Bronn, Podrick, Daario, Plo, Anakin, Padmé, Captain Rex, Missandei and Ahsoka by their side, surveyed by several Unsullied.

Padmé turned to Hizdahr. "Your Grace, I realize these are called Fighting Pits, do the challengers really fight to the death ?"

Hizdahr only smiled blissfully at the Senator. "Lady Amidala, I know this must seem strange and even cruel to you, but the Fighting Pits were created for these tournaments. Several fighters enter the arena, yet only one comes out alive. The last remaining is recognized for his talents and is offered a considerable sum of coins. These people are slaves to begin with, the person surviving the battle earns his freedom."

Ahsoka felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw two fighters entering the arena. One of them was a large man, holding a broadsword. The smaller of the two was armed with a rapier or a dagger. "I wonder which one of these will come out on top ?"

Captain Rex eyed the fighters. "I would say… the smaller, more agile one, Commander."

"We fight and die for your glory, oh glorious Queen !" Both fighters shouted in old Valyrian.

For a moment, the two fighters just stood still. Anakin turned to Hizdahr. "Well… aren't they fighting ?"

"The Queen must give the order by clapping her hands, Ser Skywalker." Hizdahr turned to a hesitant Daenerys. "They await your command, my Queen."

Daenerys hesitated some more before finally clapping her hands, prompting the fighters to begin battle. Both parried their blows until the larger man cleaved the other's head off with a swipe of his sword. Ahsoka let out an audible gasp. Captain Rex cleared his throat. "Seems we both lost the bet, Commander. We can't judge on looks or gut feelings too easily."

Daario titled to Padmé. "A man lost his head and you didn't even flinch ? I take it you've seen your share of horrors from where you come from…"

Anakin scoffed. "The stories we could tell you, Daario. You'd… have trouble believing the majority of what we've been through. On many occasions, the odds were completely against us and we still managed to survive."

"I cleaved the heads of 4 armored men with my lightsabers once… and I was bound by all 4 !" Ahsoka boasted.

Daario glanced at the Togruta. "Look at yourself, you're all muscle ! Hardly any fat anywhere on you, so no wonder you're a speedy little thing ! A pretty one, I should add !"

Ahsoka's lekku darkened momentarily. "I owe my training to Master Skywalker. Had I been with anyone else, odds are I wouldn't be as "creative" in my ways to deal with the odds."

Plo Koon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's true that we owe your Master some gratitude, Little 'Soka. Through his unique style of training, you've learned to adapt to most situations far quicker than most other Padawans in the Order. I foresee you'll be a fine Jedi Knight… or even a Master… one day."

She couldn't help but smile at the remark. "Thanks, Master Plo. Whatever happens, I'm glad you found me all those years ago. I feel like I've helped make a difference."

3 new fighters entered the arena. One was a Meereenese fighter, another was a Dothraki Bloodrider, the last was none other than Ser Jorah Mormont, whom Daenerys had exiled… twice !

"Khaleesi…" Jorah began.

"I have ordered your exile twice ! Why do you keep returning ?! This time, you will fight for your life, Ser Jorah of House Mormont !" Daenerys didn't hesitate to clap her hands this time, beginning the next duel.

A large black man, armed with a large axe, attacked Jorah. Thanks to his training as a Knight, he parried the axe's blows against him, until a stray swipe scratched his face and sent him tumbling to the sandy grounds. Meanwhile, the Dothraki stabbed the first victor with his curved blade in the chest, ending his life. Jorah and the black man struggled to stab at each other until the former stabbed the latter in the heart. The Dothraki, temporarily distracted by Jorah's victory, was stabbed in the back of the head by the Meereenese fighter.

With only the two of them remaining, they fought for their lives. Jorah had a short sword while the other had a rapier. Both parried their blows until Jorah did a roll on the ground and stuck his sword into the other's heart, earning his victory, life and freedom.

Daenerys turned over to Hizdahr. "This man betrayed my trust ! He should be killed !"

"The victor earns his freedom, my Queen. It is tradition, after all." Hizdahr argued.

"I'm beginning to have enough of your traditions !" She turned back towards Jorah, who picked up a spear and slowly approached her. "What is he doing ?"

The Jedi sensed the disturbance, but before any of the 3 could act, Jorah had thrown the spear, impaling a member of the Sons of the Harpy, whom was about to assassinate Daenerys from behind. Suddenly, all members rose up, wearing golden masks.

"The Sons of the Harpy ! They've come !" Missandei stood frozen in fear.

The three Jedi ignited their lightsabers while Padmé and Captain Rex took out their blasters. Plo Koon surveyed the surroundings. "It would appear that we've fallen into a trap ! We should move to open ground so we can protect the Queen more efficiently."

Jorah offered Daenerys a hand to step down to the sandy soils. "Khaleesi… come. Please. Trust me."

"Seems we're getting quite the party goin' on ! Glad I was invited ! Come on, yer wankers ! Show us what you've got !" Bronn joined Jorah and the Jedi to protect Daenerys from the oncoming Sons of the Harpy horde.

Hizdahr zo Loraq was stabbed in the heart as he tried to "reason" with the attackers. Missandei would have been another victim, had Tyrion not intervened and stabbed her attacker in the back with a short sword.

"Arrrgh ! They're boxing us in ! Generals, Commander, I'd say the odds suddenly turned against us !" Captain Rex soon joined with the rest, circling around Daenerys, while another circle of Unsullied protected the group.

"We must protect the Queen at all cost, Captain ! That is our duty now !" Plo Koon attempted to use Force Push to send several Sons of the Harpy back, but they kept coming.

Ahsoka feared the worst. "So this is how we all die ? By protecting the Dragon Queen ?"

Anakin shot a glance towards her. "Snips ! Now is _not_ the time to panic ! We can do this ! Everybody, stay together !"

Several Unsullied fell in battle, Daario, Jorah and Bronn held the line. Missandei and Daenerys held hands together. She closed her eyes. " _Drogon… If you can hear me… I need your help… Please !_ "

Anakin conceded defeat. "We've done our best, everyone. They've got us…"

A shriek from the skies rang into the arena. The Sons of the Harpy looked towards the skies, horrified that an enormous dragon swooped down in the middle of the battlefield, near Daenerys. One of them charged towards her, but Drogon snatched him up and bit him in two, before proceeding to burn several Sons of the Harpy standing around with his fiery breath.

Anakin felt both relief and awe. "Yep, that's one _BIG_ dragon ! His arrival threw them all in a panic. We may survive this yet !"

For all his might, Drogon wasn't invincible. He roared in pain as several Sons of the Harpy launched spears into him from a distance. One spear pierced his neck. Daenerys walked over to her dragon, attempting to remove the spear, only to be "thanked" by Drogon roaring in her face. What Daenerys did next shocked everyone but Jorah. She climbed onto Drogon's back and he began to fly out of the arena towards an unknown destination.

"Well… At least the Queen is safe. But what about the rest of us ?" Ahsoka backed over to Anakin, Padmé and Rex, holding her lightsabers in a defensive position.

Plo Koon looked to the skies as a familiar sound rang through, terrorizing the Sons of the Harpy. "It would seem that reinforcements have arrived." A couple of gunships, manned by the 212th and Wolfpack, swirled around the battlefield, shooting down all Sons of the Harpy still alive.

Bronn looked at all the bodies that laid on the battlefield. "Well, that takes care of that ! So what now ?"

"Perhaps we should gather back in the Queen's Throne Room and discuss our next move from there." Tyrion suggested.

 **Daenerys' Throne Room**

Padmé paced around nervously. "With the Queen gone, chaos will likely sweep over the city again."

Jorah stepped forward. "I'll find her. Her dragon was quite wounded, they couldn't have gone too far."

Daario volunteered to help out. "Not alone you aren't, old man ! I'm coming too !"

"Perhaps, I could be of assistance as well. Mind if I join ?" Anakin offered.

"I guess I can't refuse the offer, now can I ? So be it. If you don't mind, Ser… Skywalker, was it ? We'll travel on horseback. We'll draw less attention to ourselves that way." Jorah suggested.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "And what is it that lurks out there ?"

Jorah took a deep breath. "There are still Dothraki in the Red Waste. They are a ferocious people. The 3 of us could easily be overwhelmed if we're caught by surprise. That is why I would suggest a quiet and stealthy approach."

Panic began to kick in Daario's mind. "Hold on a moment. Are you suggesting our Queen may be captured by a Dothraki horde ?"

"Khal Drogo was once the most powerful and feared of the Khals. Following his death, many sought to take control of the Khalasars. Who knows if there is a new contender ? Not knowing of her history with Drogo, they could mistake her for a commoner."

"Then lets not waste time further and move !" Anakin quickly turned to Padmé and Ahsoka. "I trust the two of you along with Master Plo will help Tyrion keep the peace."

"I was a Queen once, Anakin. I have experience leading people, so I think we'll do just fine."

Ahsoka looked over to Padmé and Tyrion. "Don't worry, Master. Master Plo and I will watch over them. Good luck in your search for Daenerys."

"May the Force be with you then, Snips, Master Plo."

Plo Koon bade them farewell. "You should head off. I sense a long road ahead. May the Force be with you, Skywalker."

As the trio left, Padmé and Tyrion took a casual stroll around Meereen. "You were a Queen once ?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes. I was 14 while I served as the Queen of Naboo. It wasn't easy ruling over an entire planet, but I managed to protect myself. When the Trade Federation took over my planet, I took on the garb of one of my handmaidens while she took my role. That way, I was safe if an assassination was ever attempted. And it did happen once I resigned from the Throne and chose to serve the Senate. My faithful handmaiden perished in an explosion meant for me once we landed on Coruscant to vote on a critical issue."

"A clever way to slip past the enemy, I must say. Unfortunately for me, I have no substitute or anyone that will cover for me." Tyrion gazed at the mountains in the distance.

"Perhaps no one can replace you, but some are willing to aid you to keep the peace." A voice rang out towards them.

They turned around to see a bald man in heavy robes. "My apologies my Lord, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Lord Varys ! How did you find me ?" Tyrion looked especially shocked.

"My "little birds" keep me in the know at all times. I was hoping that you would eventually reappear." Varys seemed genuinely pleased to see Tyrion alive and well.

Padmé thought back to Tyrion's tales. "He is the Spymaster you've been talking about ?"

"He is. He knows a great deal thanks to his hundreds of spies in his service. His "little birds", children really, keep an ear out for all sorts of significant plotting and report back to him." Tyrion explained.

Padmé shook Varys' hand. "I'm Padmé of the Galactic Republic. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lady. No doubt the City of Meereen is made brighter by your presence." Varys offered Tyrion a small scroll.

"What's this ?" He read the letter. "Father has died ? How did this happen ?"

"It would seem that your sister and a new Maester by the name of Qyburn are plotting to take the throne. Cersei had him poisoned, I'm afraid."

Tyrion folded the letter and gave it back. "Perhaps it is for the best. Father forced far too much of his control upon us. That would mean that my brother Jaime is Lord of Casterly Rock now."

"But Tommen rules now, does he ?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

"He rules, but without Tywin's guidance, your sister is advising him now. It's only a matter of time until Margaery Tyrell, his Queen, turns him against his mother. When that happens… stability and security of King's Landing will slowly crumble. His inexperience and young age lead him to be… used as a pawn to each other's personal gains."

Padmé gasped in shock. "It seems that a civil war is waiting to happen."

"Knowing Cersei, she'll find a way to "remove" any that would challenge Tommen's rule, including poor Margaery. Hopefully, we can avoid civil war. The faster we get back Daenerys, the better. We will need to forge many alliances before we attempt to challenge my sister." Tyrion's anxiety rose.

The three walked back to the Throne Room.

 **Throne Room, King's Landing**

Tommen seemed to be unable to decide what to do with this new stranger.

Obi-Wan tried his best to negotiate. "You have nothing to fear from us, your Highness. We are only here to map and chart your world. This is not a hostile takeover."

When Tommen couldn't make a snap decision, Cersei spoke for him. "We are not so easily deceived, Ser Kenobi. You weren't permitted to enter and yet you "convinced" one of our guards to let you through. This sounds like sorcery to me ! Guards ! Toss him into a cell !"

This time, Obi-Wan didn't say a word as he was taken. " _Perhaps I should've listened to Tyrion after all !_ "

 **So Obi-Wan finds himself imprisoned again. Over the next chapter, Anakin, Daario and Jorah will venture to Vaes Dothrak to save Daenerys. Feel free to leave a review.**


	7. The Dragon Queen is Rescued

**City of Meereen**

While Padmé, Plo Koon, Varys and Tyrion discussed ways to keep the peace, Ahsoka joined Missandei and the other ladies for a quick bath in the nearby river. The Unsullied would attempt to cannonball into the water while the women bathed from a distance. Elsewhere, Captain Rex accompanied Bronn and Podrick on a stroll through the streets.

Ahsoka seemed hesitant to remove her clothes like the rest. "This feels so awkward ! I didn't mind too much when I shared the communal showers with the clones, but standing here naked around mostly strangers… ? I don't know."

Missandei didn't waste time to help her young friend feel at ease. "We're all women here, aren't we ? There's nothing we haven't seen. And you need not worry about the Unsullied. The "pillars" and the "stones" were removed long ago, so there's no possibility of being raped."

"The pillars and the stones ?" Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Oh ! OH ! What ?! Why were those removed ?" She slid into the pool once she removed the final bits of her clothes.

"They were slaves, so their Masters wanted them to be obedient and felt they didn't need to being distracted by lust. Nor would they have the opportunity to father children, given they were trained as warriors from a young age." Missandei explained.

Ahsoka rose out of the water, just as she caught on a distant gaze. Beyond some bushes, she could see Podrick and Bronn staring back at her. She instinctively used an arm to cover her breasts and her free hand to cover her crotch. Missandei, on her end, noticed Grey Worm staring at her while he was swimming, she covered herself like her Togrutan companion.

Bronn looked surprised at Rex's lack of a reaction. "Your Commander was just showin' off her "goodies" and you just stand there like it's completely normal ?"

Rex cleared his throat. "Actually, sir, it is a normal occurrence. She often shares the communal showers back at the clone barracks. While I can't stop other clones from staring at her, they all know better than to try anything. I wager General Skywalker wouldn't be too pleased if he learnt his Padawan was abused sexually. And even there, the Commander knows how to put any clone down. She only needs to kick in the right spot… and they go down like clankers in a battlefield. We share a mutual respect for each other, sir. We never let feelings or urges get in the way of duty. We're comrades in arms, no more, no less."

Podrick's face was red like a tomato. "They're a lot bigger than I thought they would be. I mean… I didn't mean to… look… My gaze just happened to turn that way."

Rex grabbed Podrick's shoulder. "I know you probably didn't mean it, kid. Give her some time… and apologize to her later, all right ?"

"Eh, maybe you'll be able to get into her pants at some point, Pod." Bronn joked, quickly noticing Rex's stern and disapproving look. "It's a joke ! You think I was being serious ?"

"With all due respect, sir. It was of poor taste. I don't think this kid needs encouragement to do something he knows is wrong."

Podrick chuckled. "As Lord Tyrion would say "You're not paid to put "evil notions" in our heads. The ones already there don't need company.""

Bronn snorted a laugh. "To each their own I guess."

"I think I need time alone, please excuse me." Podrick left the two, heading to another part of the city.

Rex decided to change the subject slightly. "So… those Unsullied… What do you know about them ?"

"They're good warriors, I'll give 'em that ! Not so good in bed, though." Bronn answered.

Rex raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by THAT ?"

Bronn could only grin in response. "They got no cocks ! Slavers cut them off when they were children !"

Rex's eyes went wide, horrified. "WHAT ?! They did _that_ to them ? Not even the damn Kaminoans did that to us ! That's downright cruel !"

Bronn agreed. "Yep, not being able to fuck the woman you love is a poor state of things. On the other hand, not being susceptible to lust keeps them focused on their battling, so it's not completely bad."

Ahsoka had finished bathing and quickly clothed herself back. As she walked back to the pyramid, her mind was racing. " _They saw me ! They saw it all ! Somehow I get the feeling at least Podrick didn't look on purpose. The next time I talk with him will be quite awkward._ "

As she was turning to step up the stairs, she bumped into someone. "Oof ! Sorry ! I guess I didn't look where I was going… Podrick ?! You… What… ?"

Podrick, still embarrassed about having seen her naked, couldn't look at her directly. "Milady… I am SO sorry ! I… I didn't mean to look…"

Her lekku darkened. "I didn't expect that you or Bronn would've seen me… like that… It's a bit awkward and at the same time, it isn't…"

Podrick scratched his head. "What do you mean ? I don't quite follow you…"

She sat on some stairs, patting the spot next to her. "Sit with me. It's ok. I forgive you." As he sat next to her, she continued. "Back on Coruscant, I often share the communal showers with many, many clones. There are rules whenever I go into the showers. I know I can't prevent the clones from staring at me, but they know they aren't allowed to touch me in any way. When I began my apprenticeship with Anakin at first, I was quite scared of entering the showers alone. Just the knowledge that I was constantly being stared at bothered me. After a while, I became used to their presence, just like they became used to me being there. I remember the time I saw my first naked clone, I ran out of the showers, holding my towel against me the entire time.

Nowadays, if I have anyone else with me, I just go about my business. New clones, called shinies, are pretty fun to "break". When I see a new face, I let them know that they can't touch me. Some have tried to reach for my "assets", let's say they quickly learnt I was serious about the "no touching me" rule."

Podrick just fixed his gaze on her eyes. "It's no wonder most men would be lusting for you. Please… don't take it the wrong way, milady. You are beautiful. I could tell that you were a well-meaning person the first time I saw you. And now that I've seen you… in your natural glory, I think your beauty and your kind personality go hand in hand."

Ahsoka smiled at his comment. "You're too kind, Podrick ! If the High Council were to abandon the No Attachment part of the Jedi Code, I'd probably take you as a lover without hesitation."

Podrick felt flustered. "I did spend some time with women before. Once, Lord Tyrion "rewarded" me by allowing me 4 lovely women at Lord Baelish's brothel. I was inexperienced in dealing with them… for some reason or other… my "actions" pleased them so much that they didn't ask payment for the time I spent with them."

"A part of me wants to kiss you, Podrick, but the other tells me to fight those urges."

"And yet, you cannot. I believe you should stick to the beliefs instilled by your "High Council"." Podrick stood up and offered his hand to her. "May I escort you to the top, at the very least ?"

She accepted his offer. "Holding hands is fine. Until we reach the top. Thank you, Podrick." Her lekku stripes took on the deepest shade of blue, almost turning to black.

 **The Red Waste, near Vaes Dothrak**

Jorah, Daario and Anakin had ventured on horseback for several days. Fortune had been on their side and didn't encounter any stray Dothraki men.

They stood near the edge of the city. Jorah was the first to dismount from his horse. "We must wait at nightfall before attempting to infiltrate the city. If we're somehow surprised, we can tell them that we're merchants that strayed off from the market."

Daario walked next to the Westerosi. "Why are you so bent on rescuing her, old man ? She's already exiled you twice from Meereen… and yet you kept standing around."

Jorah turned to him, slightly worried. "She is my Khaleesi, ser. I've been with her since she was given to Khal Drogo over two years ago. I… I love her."

Daario snickered in response. "Look at yourself, old man ! Do you really think you could… you know… endure the ride ? She has more energy than you'd think. I should know. I've fucked her a few times."

"Your opinion is irrelevant on this matter, boy. If she stays here, she'll be forced to live out her days as a widow. No… Daenerys Stormborn has more ambition than this ! We break her out tonight !"

Anakin cleared his throat. "Listen… I want to help her as much as you two… I like to think that I'm pretty strong, but there's no way we could fight off hundreds of those "warriors" if we end up being seen. It's not going to be easy to accomplish our current goal."

Jorah considered his options. "We must have faith in our Queen. If she was able to tame Khal Drogo, she should be able to gain the allegiance of this Khalasar. First things first, we wait at nightfall and reach the Temple of Dosh Khaleen in the middle. It is where Khal widows live out the rest of their days. We'll surely find Daenerys there."

Over the course of the evening, the trio managed to sneak past the gates of the city and were quietly progressing through the streets. As Anakin gazed from one corner, he could see several Dothraki Bloodriders either drinking or having sex with women. "Jeez, these guys are real savages ! They do it like animals ! Ugh !"

During their sneaking, they came across a slightly drunken Dothraki. " _ **Who are you ?! You're no Dothraki !**_ "

Jorah tried to trick the Bloodrider. " _ **It appears that we have strayed off from the Market. We'll be on our way back now.**_ "

The Bloodrider noticed the weapons on them. " _ **You're no merchants ! Khal Moro will have your heads !**_ " He attempted to alarm his fellow Dothraki.

Anakin quickly grabbed hold of him with Force Choke. The Bloodrider gasped for air and struggled to free himself from the Force grip, to no avail. With a sickening crunch, his throat was crushed, killing him.

Jorah looked at the young Jedi Knight, utterly shocked. "What did you do ?! Was that Magic ?"

"Force Choke, Jorah. Not exactly Magic as you would put it, but it squeezes the life and air out of anyone I use it on." Anakin whispered.

Daario silently chuckled. "Never seen any Sorcerer do anything like that. I'd say you're better than any of them !"

Anakin scoffed. "Heh, I guess I'll take it as a compliment." Suddenly, Anakin felt a presence. "Daenerys is coming this way… and she's not alone."

As Daenerys and a Dothraki servant were walking towards the Temple of Dosh Khaleen, both were "kidnapped" by the trio.

Daenerys looked pleasantly surprised. "How did you find me ? Never mind… How do you even expect to leave this place alive ? Once Khal Moro knows you're here, you'll all be killed !"

"We'll do what needs to be done… your Highness." Anakin held his lightsaber in front of the servant girl's throat, ready to be ignited at a moment's notice.

Daenerys shook her head. "No ! Don't kill her. She has already proven her loyalty to me. Unlike Khal Moro is dealt with, I will be brought back to Vaes Dothrak should I escape. Please… you must all trust me."

"My Queen… It's dangerous. You can't seriously think of facing all those men on your own. You'll be raped and then killed." Daario argued.

Jorah smirked at the younger man. "I would trust her, Daario. I think I know what she has in mind."

As Daenerys entered the main building, Khal Moro and other Khals sat with him. He eyed Daenerys. " _ **Who cares about her ? She's a midget !**_ "

One of Moro's fellow Khals mocked her appearance. " _ **She's paler than milk ! I'd like to know what a Khaleesi tastes like.**_ "

Another laughed along. " _ **Good. You can suck my dick.**_ "

Moro calmed his sexually excited friends. " _ **She belongs with the Dosh Khaleen.**_ "

A Khal stroked his beard. " _ **The Wise Masters of Yunkai want her. They're offering 10 000 horses in exchange. What's worth more ? One pink little girl, or 10 000 horses ?**_ "

Moro ignored the comment. " _ **Fuck the Wise Masters in their perfumed asses. I'll take their horses for myself.**_ "

Daenerys barged into their conversation. " _ **Don't you want to know what I think ?**_ "

Moro looked up to her. " _ **You'd rather be sold into slavery ? Or maybe you'd like to show Rhalko here what you taste like ?**_ "

Daenerys shook her head. " _ **No. I don't want either of these things.**_ "

Rhalko scoffed at her. " _ **We don't care what you want.**_ "

Moro stuck to age-old tradition. " _ **This is the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen. You have no voice here, unless you are Dosh Khaleen. Which you are not, until we decide you are.**_ "

Daenerys didn't hesitate to challenge the traditions of old. " _ **I know where I am. I have been here before. This is where the Dosh Khaleen pronounced my child, the Stallion who Mounts the World.**_ "

Moro shrugged his shoulders. " _ **And what happened ? You trusted a sorceress, like a fool. Your baby is dead because of you. And so is Khal Drogo.**_ "

Daenerys began to unveil her intentions. " _ **This is where Drogo promised me to take his Khalasar West where the world ends. To ride wooden horses across the Black Salt Sea as no Khal has done before. He promised to kill the men in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses. He swore to me before the Mother of Mountains.**_ "

Moro made the mistake of insulting her intelligence. " _ **And you were dumb enough to believe him.**_ "

Daenerys walked over to the torches surrounding the middle of the Temple. " _ **And here, now, what great matters do the Great Khals discuss ? Which little villages you'll raid, how many girls you'll get to fuck, how many horses you'll demand in tribute. You are small men. None of you are fit to lead the Dothraki. But I am. So I will.**_ "

Moro and his fellow Khals reacted to her speech by laughing at her. " _ **All right. No Dosh Khaleen for you. Instead, we'll take turns fucking you. And then we'll let our Bloodriders fuck you. And if there's anything left of you, we'll give our horses a turn. You crazy cunt ! Did you really think we would serve you ?**_ "

Daenerys grabbed onto the edge of the torches, allowing the Khals to see that fire doesn't affect her. " _ **You're not going to serve. You're going to die.**_ " She pushed the torches onto the ground, causing flames to race across the Temple and burning all of the Khals.

Outside, Dothraki gathered around the burning Temple. Jorah, Daario and Anakin looked from a distance. The latter felt a bit concerned. "She not running out of there ?"

Jorah chuckled at Anakin's worry. "My young friend, she is not only the Breaker of Chains and the Mother of Dragons. She is also known as the Unburnt."

Anakin watched the scenery with bated breath. "You mean fire doesn't affect her ?!"

Jorah nodded. "Precisely. Look ! Here she comes… unscathed…"

All three men looked in awe as Daenerys walked out of the Temple, alive and well.

Daario was not only impressed at her resistance to fire, but seeing her naked again stole his breath away. "Damn, what a woman !"

Even Anakin couldn't keep his gaze away. "By the Force, she's got bigger ones than Padmé's !"

The surrounding Dothraki bowed to her, hailing and accepting her as their new leader. Through this trial, Daenerys gained the trust and admiration of the Dothraki once again. They would become important allies for her future conquest of Westeros.

 **Woo hoo ! One of the most awesome scenes of Season 6 got covered ! Although it should be obvious, everything in bold and italics is meant to be in the Dothraki tongue. And since it was asked for Ahsoka and Podrick to get a little closer… Well… there's a start at least. She is still wanting to stick by the Jedi Code, but eventually, she'll finally give in. And like all of my stories up to this point, if you're hoping for a "lemon", you're looking at the wrong author. I wouldn't feel comfortable writing those, so I won't. It's all meant to be implied… passively. Over the next chapter, we'll see Daenerys return to Meereen just in time to fight off the Slave Masters of Astapor, the Wise Masters of Yunkai and the Benevolent Slavers of Volantis. Aside Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion and her new Dothraki army, the Jedi and the Clones will also give them a hand in defending Meereen. We'll eventually see them arrive at Westeros, meeting with the Sand Snakes of Dorne as well as the only survivor of the Tyrell Family, the Queen of Thorns herself, Lady Olenna Tyrell. Over the course of their travels in Westeros, the team will meet notable characters from GoT such as Arya and Sansa Stark, Jon Snow, Ser Davos Seaworth, Brienne of Tarth and yes… even Sandor "The Hound" Clegane ! Feel free to leave a review.**


	8. The Wrath of the Dragon Queen

**The Red Waste**

Since early morning, Daenerys lead her new Dothraki horde towards Meereen, with Daario and Anakin flanking her. Jorah, on the other hand, was sent off to find a cure for his grayscale affliction.

She turned to Daario. "How many ships will it take to bring my whole Army and Khalasar to Westeros ?"

Daario thought about it for a moment. "The Unsullied, the Second Sons, Dothraki and all their horses… ? A thousands ships easily ! Perhaps more !"

Daenerys gave a surprised look. "And who has that many ?"

Daario stroked his beard, shaking his head. "No one…"

"No one yet…" Daenerys corrected him.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Your highness, if the lack of ships is a problem, I can contact Admiral Yularen and have a few Republic Consular-class Cruisers sent down."

Daenerys turned towards the Jedi Knight, a light smile on her face. "Your generosity is noted, Ser Skywalker, but your flying vessels would diminish my entrance to Westeros. I believe my Dragons will have much more of an impact."

Anakin nodded. "Of course, your Majesty. I understand your stance."

Daario covered his eyes from the blinding sun. "So we ride back to Meereen and sail to Westeros. Then what ?"

"I take what is mine." Daenerys replied.

Daario could only chuckle at her response. "You weren't made to sit on a chair inside a great palace."

She smirked back at him. "Then what was I made for ?"

Daario returned the smirk. "You're a conqueror, Daenerys Stormborn."

Suddenly, Daenerys seemed in trance. Anakin could feel a tremor in the Force. " _He's here. Drogon is close !_ " He thought.

She turned to her two allies. "Wait here." She rode off into the distance, disappearing from view.

The Dothraki were becoming a bit restless. Daario did his best to keep them calm. He then decided to go after his Queen. " _ **I'm going after her.**_ " Before he could get his horse moving, a screech sounded from the skies, grasping everyone's attention.

Daenerys flew Drogon around the large mountains before finally landing in front of her Khalasar. " _ **Every Khal who ever lived chose three Bloodriders, to fight beside him and guard his way. But I am no Khal. I will not choose three Bloodriders. I choose you all !**_ "

The Dothraki cheered for her speech. When they calmed down, she continued. " _ **I will ask more of you than any Khal has ever asked of this Khalasar ! Will you ride the wooden horses across the Black Salt Sea ? Will you kill my enemies in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses ? Will you give me the Seven Kingdoms, the gift Khal Drogo promised me before the Mother of Mountains ? Are you with me ? Now, and always ?**_ "

They cheered even louder, becoming more and more restless. Anakin had a good feeling about her chances. "Heh, you certainly have a way to rally your allies… your Majesty. I'll see to it myself that I and my companions do our part to help you claim the Seven Kingdoms."

Daenerys was ecstatic about Anakin's willingness to take part in her conquest. "Ser Skywalker, I thank you for having stood by me since you've arrived. With your friends and your birds of steel, our odds are even better than before ! I gladly accept your offer !"

 **Several days later, in Meereen**

Thanks to Drogon, Daenerys had arrived to Meereen before the Dothraki on their horses. The slavers were launching flaming rocks onto the city, reducing it to rubble. In her chambers, Daenerys discussed the counterattack with Tyrion, Padmé, Ahsoka, Grey Worm and Plo Koon.

"What has happened here ?! I was told you were tasked to rule while I was away !"

Tyrion looked up to her nervously. "And I have ! Meereen has recovered to an extent ! The Markets have returned for one !"

Daenerys was fuming at this point. "You call that recovery ?! Look outside ! The city is being demolished !"

"Perhaps it is time to have some "new" negotiations and discuss new terms !" Tyrion suggestion.

Grey Worm shook his head. "No more talking ! Your talking gave us this ! We stand here and wait for slavers to come to us !"

Padmé suddenly had an idea. "It's evident we can't negotiate with them… but we can pretend to surrender…"

That got Daenerys' attention. "What plan do you have in mind, Lady Amidala ?"

"We meet their leaders on the battleground and we discuss terms of surrender."

Ahsoka caught on to Padmé's idea. "And when their guard is down, we let them have it ! You have your Dragons, we have the Gunships and the AT-TEs at our disposal."

"The Gunships can reinforce the Dragons, crippling the Slaver's Fleet." Plo Koon activated his comlink. "Commander Wolffe ? Prepare the Gunship for air assault and wait for our signal. Notify Commander Cody as well."

"Copy that, General. Rex and the 501st have already started up the AT-TEs at the gates of the city. He says he's seen Sons of the Harpy gathering."

Tyrion scoffed. "I should have known the Slavers were lying about not funding the Sons of the Harpy. If we coordinate our attack, we can topple them all quickly enough. Perhaps your Dragons down below can assist us."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "Last I knew, Tyrion, Rhaegal and Viserion are still chained up beneath in the catacombs."

Tyrion gave off a sheepish smile. "They were chained up, but myself and Lady Tano freed them while you were away. As long as they were bound, they weren't eating. Thankfully, releasing them from the chains got their appetite back."

"Very well, we will attempt your plan. It had better work. Send word to the Slave Masters."

At a certain spot far from Meereen and from the Slaver's Fleet, the Slave Masters met with Daenerys, Padmé, Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm, Plo Koon and Ahsoka.

The Slave Master of Yunkai stood in the middle, between the new Master from Astapor and the Master of Volantis. "Once before, I offered you peace. If you hadn't been so arrogant, you could have sailed for Westeros with the ships I offered you. Instead, you will flee Slaver's Bay on foot, like the "Beggar Queen" you are."

Tyrion rolled his eyes at the Yunkai Master's insolence. "We are here to discuss terms of surrender, not to trade insults."

The Astapor Master stepped forward. "The terms are simple : You and your foreign friends shall leave the Great Pyramid and the city of Meereen. The Unsullied you stole from Astapor will be taken back and sold to the highest bidder. The translator you stole from Astapor will be taken back and sold to the highest bidder. The Dragons beneath the Great Pyramid will be slaughtered."

Ahsoka had her hands instinctively reach for her lightsabers on her belt. "You truly think we'll just let you destroy all of Daenerys' hard work _and_ her Dragons ?!"

Plo Koon grabbed the Padawan's shoulder. "We should not be hasty about dealing judgement, Little 'Soka. It isn't our place to deal the blow." He stared at the Slave Masters. "If I were in your positions, gentlemen, I would not antagonize the Dragon Queen further. Stand down, you've already lost and don't even know it."

The Astapor Master scoffed at the Kel Dor. "Who do you think you are to threaten us ?! You're a foreigner, you have no voice here !"

Daenerys shook her head. "You obviously don't communicate clearly, we're here to discuss your surrender, not mine."

The Yunkai Master chuckled silently. "I imagine it must be difficult… adjusting to the new reality. Your reign is over !"

Daenerys only stared at them with a smug look, having noticed Drogon approaching from the distance. "My reign has just begun."

Even Padmé mocked the Slave Masters. "Oh, you have little idea of what you've gotten yourselves into, gentlemen. Here he comes."

The Volantis Master looked at Padmé, clearly confused. "Who are you talking about ? There's nobody there !"

Ahsoka crossed her arms, holding her excitement. "Who said it was a person ?"

The three Slave Masters still didn't get the hints planted by the ladies. A screech ringing through the air caught their attention. Before they could process what was happening, Drogon flew over them and landed near Daenerys, allowing her to ride him.

As Daenerys and Drogon flew towards the Slaver's Fleet, Plo Koon activated his comlink. "Commander Wolffe, Commander Cody, you may begin your attack. Be sure to not hit the Dragons during your assault !"

"Copy that, General Plo Koon. We're off !"

The Slave Masters looked in horror as two Republic Gunships flew to meet with Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. The soldiers on the ships looked in outright horror as both Dragons and "Steel Birds" hovered over them.

By the gates of Meereen, many Sons of the Harpy were slaughtering innocents left and right. A whirring sound caught their attention as they noticed the AT-TEs walking towards them. Captain Rex surveyed the scene from the front of one of them. "All right boys, let's show these sleemos what we're capable of ! Careful not to aim at the civvies ! Fire away !"

The blast from the cannons killed the assassins in one blow. As they were about to advance further, Captain Rex got a message. "Rex, this is General Skywalker. I heard the AT-TE cannons shooting. I'm almost at the gates of Meereen, hold your fire ! The cavalry is coming !"

"Copy that, General." He turned to his soldiers. "Tup, Fives ! Hold your fire ! General Skywalker is arriving with reinforcements !"

Fives looked around. "What kind of reinforcements ?" He suddenly noticed the Dothraki riders, lead by Anakin and Daario. "What the ?! The General leading a group of savages into the city ?"

Rex scoffed. "Trust the General to make an entrance, Fives. Look at them go ! There must be hundreds of them ! Woah !"

As Anakin approached the Sons of the Harpy, he ignited his lightsaber just in time to slice one of the members' head off. Daario was soon cleaving heads behind the Jedi. "Gee, what a showoff you are, Skywalker ! I wanted first dibs !"

Back at the Slaver's Fleet, Daenerys gave the definitive order. "Dracarys !" All 3 Dragons began to breathe fire on the hapless soldiers. The Gunships assisted them by shooting down any soldier not caught by the flames.

Back at the spot where the Slave Masters stood with Tyrion and the others, Grey Worm addressed in Old Valyrian the soldiers protecting the Masters. " **You have a choice. You can stay to protect those that wouldn't fight or die for you… or you can return home to your families.** " Upon hearing his words, the soldiers abandoned the Masters and fled.

Tyrion approached the three. "Thank you for the armada. Our Queen does love ships. Now, last time we spoke, we made a pact. You violated that pact, you declared war upon us. And though our Queen does have a forgiving nature, this cannot be forgiven. One of you must die, as punishment for your crime."

The Slave Masters looked at each other. Both the Yunkai and Volantis Masters looked down on the new Astapor Master. "He's not one of us ! He's of low birth !"

As the Astapor Master knelt for his sentence, Grey Worm unsheathed a dagger. Instead of killing him, he slit the throats of the two other Masters. Tyrion approached the young man. "Go back to Astapor and tell them of what you have seen. Tell them what happens when you challenge the Dragon Queen." He left off, shaken by everything that had transpired.

 **Meanwhile, in Winterfell…**

Jon Snow fought long and hard against the Bolton army. When everything seemed for naught, and especially following the crippling blow of Rickon Stark's death at Ramsay's doing, reinforcements came in the form of the Knights of the Vale, brought forth by the unlikely alliance of Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark. The Bolton army was quickly eradicated and Jon found his chance to avenge Robb, Catelyn and now Rickon, when the Wildling giant Wun-Wun broke through Winterfell's gate, allowing Jon and Tormund Giantsbane to corner Ramsay. Using a shield to protect himself from Ramsay's deadly arrows, he finally knocked the vicious bastard down and beat him to a bloody pulp.

By the time Ramsay regained consciousness, he was tied up to a chair in the kennels, with each door unlocked. Looking in front of him, he saw Sansa, his "wife" by arrangement. "Sansa. Hello, Sansa. It would appear that our time together is about to come to an end. That's all right. Will I remain here ? Of course not. You cannot be without me, I'm part of you now."

Sansa gave a cold stare at the man who raped her at their wedding night. "Your words will disappear. Your House will disappear. Every memory of you will fade away."

Ramsay heard the growling of his hounds. He noticed them circling him. "My hounds would never hurt me. They're loyal beasts !"

"They were. Now they're starving. You haven't fed the for 7 days. You said so yourself."

One of them sniffed at his bloody master. "Down. Down ! DOWN !" Suddenly, they began to tear through him. "No, no, NO ! Argh ! Aaaaahhhhggghhhh !"

As Ramsay's life was slowly fading away, Sansa smirked in glee as she went off to meet with her "brother", Jon.

 **King's Landing**

Obi-Wan sat still in his cell. He looked forward when he heard the door unlock. Cersei came in, followed by Ser Gregor. "How are you, Ser Kenobi ? I hope our "hospitality" is to your liking."

"Actually, I've been through much worse. Why have you come to see me ? I doubt I would be freed now…"

Cersei chuckled. "You, being freed ? No. However, you are a fortunate one."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Fortunate, how ?"

"You won't be a victim in my latest plot. Tomorrow is my "trial" as well as Ser Loras Tyrell's at the Great Sept of Baelor. When they least expect it, Wildfire will consume everyone there, including that smirking bitch, Margaery."

"And you're telling me this… why ?"

Cersei laughed at Obi-Wan's questions. "Because there is nothing you could even do to prevent it ! So tomorrow at Noon, I will relish my victory as all my adversaries go up in a fiery blaze of glory !" Cersei left Obi-Wan to stew in his cell some more, Ser Gregor always following her every footsteps.

 **So, many important battles have concluded. We'll see the events of Cersei's full plot unveil and we'll see Theon and Yara Greyjoy meet and join with Daenerys' forces. With the Greyjoy Fleet, her own forces, the Jedi, she will finally be ready to sail for Westeros. Feel free to leave a review.**


	9. The Fleet Sails for Westeros

**King's Landing**

Cersei's handmaidens were quite busy finishing up her formal dress for her Trial. Plans made with Maester Qyburn were now in motion. One of his "little birds" was tasked to lead Grand Maester Pycelle to his old laboratory for his final judgement… against his knowledge. Another was tasked to lead her cousin Lancel near the stash of Wildfire.

In another room, young King Tommen prepared himself to not only attend his mother's Trial, but also to see Margaery, his Queen, waiting for him at the Great Sept of Baelor. As he headed out the door, he was barred by Ser Gregor.

"I must go to the Trial, Ser. Please, stand aside." Ser Gregor placed a forceful hand on his shoulder and turned him to face the balcony. Not saying a word, Tommen understood he was to stay put.

Inside the Great Sept of Baelor, many people gathered to witnessed Loras Tyrell's Trial. His sister, Margaery, was amongst the attendees, as was their father, Mace Tyrell. Cercei's uncle, Kevan, was also part of the attending crowd.

As the High Sparrow began the Trial, Margaery felt unease as she noticed neither Cersei or Tommen were present. " _Something's wrong !_ " She mused.

As Grand Maester Pycelle finally took the last step down to his laboratory, he noticed Maester Qyburn huddled in a corner. The older raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here ? I was told I'd meet the Queen Mother here…"

Qyburn let out a sigh. "I bear no ill will towards you, Grand Maester. But you know the old saying "Before ushering in the new, the old must part."."

Pycelle realized what was about to happen once he heard many small blades unsheathing. The "little birds" proceeded to stab him to death.

Back at the Great Sept of Baelor, Loras was held as several of the Faith Militant carved the Sept's Insignia onto his forehead, much to Margaery's horror. She finally stepped in and confronted the High Sparrow. "You said you wouldn't hurt him ! Look at him ! He's scarred for Life !"

The High Sparrow chuckled. "It is the Gods' will that this happens, my Queen. I only obey his command."

"Don't you see ? Cersei's not here ! Neither is Tommen ! You can't go on with the Trial !"

The High Sparrow scoffed at her concerns. "Nonsense ! Whether she is present or not, she will be tried regardless !"

Margaery was fuming at this point. "Shut up with your nonsense ! Cersei's not here, she understands the consequence of not attending ! Something's about to happen ! We need to leave now !"

The High Sparrow shook his head. "Nobody's leaving. We will go through with this trial."

At this point, Lancel caught the gaze of a small boy running down the steps towards Pycelle's laboratory. He decided to follow him. "You know you're prolonging the inevitable, right ?" He shouted in the darkness as he arrived right in front of all the wooden barrels filled with Wildfire. Before he could act, the boy stabbed him in the leg, crippling him. Lancel tried desperately to reach the candles at the end of the hallway. Just when he was at reach, the flame came into contact with Wildfire, causing a chain reaction.

The ground shook as Wildfire consumed the Great Sept of Baelor in its entirety and some surrounding buildings, vaporizing everyone instantly. Cersei, safely at the Red Keep, watched in triumph while sipping some wine. " _Finally ! That old fool and that smirking bitch are out of my way ! Now Maggy's Prophecy of a "Younger, more Beautiful Queen taking the Throne" will never come true ! I have succeeded where Father failed ! The Lannisters will rule over Westeros, as we should have long ago !_ "

Tommen, having witnessed the horrifying explosion from the Red Keep, accepted condolences from his caretakers. Grieved by Margaery's cruel fate, he knew he couldn't face his mother. He went to set his crown on a nearby table before letting himself fall from his window… to his death.

In his cell, Obi-Wan reeled as he felt the disturbance in the Force. "So many innocent lives taken… So she wasn't bluffing after all. I hope the others are faring better than I am."

 **Meereen**

Daenerys sat on her throne, eyeing the two newcomers. A man and a woman. People of the Iron Islands, known as the Ironborn.

The woman knelt before the Dragon Queen. "We are fortunate that we have found you, your Grace. I am Yara Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands."

The man knelt as well. "I am Theon Greyjoy, his last living son."

By Daenerys' side stood not only Tyrion and Missandei, but Anakin, Ahsoka, Padmé and Plo Koon as well.

Tyrion recognized Theon, having met him back at Winterfell. "It has been a while since we've met. From the looks of you, I would say you haven't fared so well since."

Theon looked pretty rugged, still very much shaken by Ramsay's physical and mental abuse. "We have come here to warn the Queen. Our uncle, Euron, is coming to meet her."

"So he has a fleet to offer… why shouldn't I greet him ?" Daenerys asked.

Yara cleared her throat. "Your Grace, that is not all he wished to offer… He also spoke of his… big cock. Once he has your Dragons and your army, he will try to be rid of you as well. If we had stayed back at the Iron Islands, we would have been murdered."

Daenerys rolled her eyes. "I see… Do I have your support ? If you agree, I will allow you to rule your region, but raping and pillaging must cease."

Yara gasped in shock. "But that is our way of life…"

Daenerys shook her head. "Not anymore. Join my efforts and I'll see to it that you get to rule the Iron Islands peacefully… without your uncle."

Yara hesitated for a moment. "Agreed." They shook hands.

As the two left the throne room, Plo Koon addressed the Dragon Queen. "Your way of ruling has improved. Giving them a chance to take back their homeland while ensuring a peaceful rule is a wise decision. And their Fleet will compliment that of the Slaver's nicely. It would seem that you have managed to acquire your 1000 ships faster than you anticipated. Whenever you are ready to sail forth, we will assist you."

Daenerys couldn't believe how things were steadily improving. "I thank you for your kind words, Ser Koon. We will be departing in a matter of days."

Plo Koon turned to the younger Jedi duo. "Perhaps the two of you would like to aid in gathering her forces to the ships ?"

Ahsoka was all-too eager to do something. "Of course, Master Plo. I was hoping I could finally meet the Dothraki in person."

Anakin grabbed her arm. "Come on, Snips. We have a lot of work to do. Hopefully, Daario is around since I can't speak their language at all."

As the duo left, Padmé turned to Plo Koon, a worried look on her face. "Master Jedi, we haven't received anything from Master Kenobi since he left weeks ago. Do you think something happened to him ?"

"I would assume that Obi-Wan is alive and well, Senator. However, something dire has happened. There was a tremor in the Force earlier this morning. I have felt the deaths of many innocents."

Tyrion cleared his throat. "I have a feeling in the very pit of my stomach, that Cersei dearest might be responsible for those deaths…"

"If that's true, than Obi-Wan could be in danger ! Master Koon, can you try to contact him ?" Padmé asked.

"Let us find out." Plo Koon activated his comlink. "Obi-Wan, do you read me ?"

"I read you loud and clear, Master Plo ! I take it there must have been some excitement since I left ?"

"Not the pleasant kind, I assure you. Have you been successful in dealing with Tyrion's sister ?"

"I'm afraid not. She just blew up a monument using something called "Wildfire". There were many innocent people caught in the blast. As for me, I'm stewing in a cell, somewhere in the Red Keep. A rescue would be appreciated… if you can spare the time."

"Once we reach King's Landing, we will see to it that you are freed. We have gathered the last of the Queen's Fleet to transport her armies to Westeros. It won't be long now."

"Tell Anakin and Ahsoka not to worry, will you ? Over and out." The transmission ended.

"We might as well assist in getting all the armies boarded onto the ships." Plo Koon suggested, leading Padmé towards the docks.

Now that Daenerys was alone with Tyrion and Missandei, the former approached her. "Your Grace, a word in private, if you may ?"

"Very well. Missandei, go help Grey Worm gather the Unsullied." The translator left the two on their own.

"Now… what is it that you wish to talk to me about ?"

Tyrion took a deep breath. "The Leader of the Second Sons… He _cannot_ come along on the journey. I know that you love him, but in order to succeed in your conquest, you must have a clear head, free of distractions. You must convince him to remain here. For your sake."

Daenerys pondered for a while. "Summon him to my chambers and wait here."

Half an hour later, Daenerys returned to see Tyrion partaking in some wine. "It is done. Daario will remain here in Meereen."

Tyrion tried his best to comfort her. "It is for the best, your Grace. Allow me to be your voice of reason. I can at least do that much."

Daenerys searched in her robes. "Very well. I have something for you, which I made. It may not be as what you've worn before, but it will do." She offered him a pin. "Tyrion Lannister, I name you Hand of The Queen."

Tyrion knelt before her. For once, his wisdom and knowledge was taken seriously. He knew that if anyone could overthrow Cersei, she could.

 **House Frey, Riverlands**

The ruler of the Riverlands, Walder Frey, was enjoying some peculiar pie. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it tasted different. A servant girl brought another serving. "You're not one of mine, are you, girl ?"

The servant shook her head. "No, my Lord."

"Didn't think so. Too pretty." He patted her on the bum, chuckling. "Where are my damn moron sons ?! Black Walder and Lothar said they'd be here by midday !"

"They're here, my Lord." The servant plainly replied.

Walder looked around. "Well, what are they doing ? Trimming their cunt hairs ? Tell them to come here, now."

"But they're already here, my Lord." She motioned to the pie. "Here, my Lord."

Walder checked into the pie…to find a finger of one of his sons !

"They weren't easy to carve. Especially Black Walder."

As Walder realized the horror, the servant girl removed her mask. "My name is Arya Stark. I want you to know that the last thing you'll ever see is a Stark smiling down upon you as you die." She unsheathed a blade. Walder tried to escape but was quickly grabbed and he soon felt the cold embrace of death as Arya slit his throat. By killing Walder Frey, Lord of the Riverlands, she finally avenged her mother and brother that were betrayed and killed during the Red Wedding.

Following her gruesome deeds, she would head North towards Winterfell.

 **Dorne**

The last remnant of the Tyrells, Lady Olenna, met with Ellaria Sand, now the Ruler of Dorne since she murdered Prince Doran and his son, Trystane.

"The last time a Tyrell came to Dorne, he was assassinated. A hundred red scorpions, was it ?" Lady Olenna raised an eyebrow.

Ellaria had no intention of creating friction. "You have nothing to fear from us, Lady Olenna."

Olenna stared at her host, straight in the eye. "You murdered your own Prince… and you expect me to trust you ?"

"We invited you here to Dorne, because we needed your help."

One of the Sand Snakes dared to add her comment. "You came to Dorne because you needed our help."

Lady Olenna looked at the girl, slightly amused. "What is your name again… Barbara ?"

"Obara." The young girl corrected.

"Obara ? You look like an angry little boy. Don't presume to tell me what I need." Olenna shot back.

Another Sand Snake tried to defuse the situation. "Forgive my sister, what she lacks in diplomacy, she-"

Olenna cut her off. "Do shut up, dear." She turned to another Sand Snake. "Anything from you ? No ? Good ! Let the grown women speak !"

"The Lannisters have declared war on House Tyrell. They also despise Dorne. We must be allies now, if we wish to survive." Ellaria suggested.

Olenna looked at her, eyes prickling. "Cersei stole the future from me. She killed my son. She killed my grandson. She killed my granddaughter. Survival is not what I'm after now."

Ellaria agreed with her statement. "You're absolutely right. I chose the wrong word. It is not survival I offer, it is your heart's desire." She rang a bell.

Lady Olenna scoffed internally. "And what is my heart's desire ?"

"Vengeance. Justice." Ellaria stated.

Lady Olenna looked up to see a familiar face : The Spider, Varys.

"Fire and Blood." He said, meaning an alliance with House Targaryen.

 **King's Landing**

As Jaime was returning from a mission to claim Riverrun for House Frey, he looked in horror as he saw the smoking ruins on the Great Sept of Baelor in the distance.

Inside the throne room, Cersei entered, followed by Ser Gregor. Maester Qyburn stood by the Iron Throne, holding the Crown. As Cersei stood in front of the throne, Qyburn spoke. "I now proclaim Cersei, of House Lannister, First of her Name, Queen of the Andals and of the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms." He placed the Crown on her head, officially marking her rule as Queen. "Long may she reign !"

Jaime looked from a hallway, clearly distraught of what happened during his absence.

 **Narrow Sea**

Theon Greyjoy looked up to see the Iron Islands banner beat in the wind. As he stood by his sister, he came to realization that he was part of the greatest Army in all of the world. A 1000 ships sailed towards Westeros, carrying the Unsullied, the Second Sons, the Dothraki horde and their horses. There was also Daenerys' 3 Dragons which flew above the ships. And with all that, 3 Republic Gunships, 2 carrying AT-TEs, flew besides Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion, to the awe of all. With all of this backing Daenerys, her chances of conquering Westeros were very high indeed.

 **From this point, it's all original writing on my end. Please review.**


	10. The Queen of Thorns and Growing Feelings

**Dorne**

Ellaria Sand and Olenna Tyrell were both strolling in the Royal Gardens. The latter had a fan in hand, waving it back and forth to cool herself off. "Is it always this warm around here ? If this keeps up, I'll burn up with something !"

"With time, you will get used to Dorne's climate. I'm sure that Cersei's fall will relieve you of all these little ills…" Ellaria looked forward as one of the Sand Snakes, Obara to be precise, came running to them.

"They're here ! The Fleet from Essos is arriving !"

Ellaria turned to her elder guest. "You see ? You will soon know the sweet taste of vengeance… and justice !"

Olenna scoffed at her remark. "Removing Cersei from power won't bring Margaery, Loras or even Mace back from the dead. She deserves _everything_ that will be coming to her."

Just then, a Republic Gunship, carrying an AT-TE, passed above them to land at a distance. "Goodness, what in the Seven Kingdoms was that ?!"

Ellaria smirked. "Lord Varys told us that the Dragon Queen had powerful allies that came from very far… beyond the stars if you would believe it !"

Olenna did a double-take. "Beyond the stars, you say ?! My dear, are you sure you didn't have several glasses of wine too many ? Preposterous !"

Drogon swooped around the city, with Rhaegal and Viserion in tow. He landed in an empty market square, allowing Daenerys to disembark from him.

As Daenerys walked towards the two women, Anakin, Padmé, Plo, Ahsoka and Tyrion came from the other side. The dwarf bowed before the two women. "Lady Sand, Lady Tyrell, we meet again, it would seem."

Olenna looked shocked at Tyrion's presence. "I had thought you had died in a ditch, from too much drinking ! You're tougher than I expected."

Tyrion took the "barb" and cleared his throat. "I've had my share of hardships, Lady Tyrell. I have heard of what my sister has done in King's Landing. I am very sorry for your losses. I knew that Cersei was vile, but I never thought she would commit an atrocity of such… magnitude."

Ellaria eyed Daenerys. "You're the Ruler of Meereen, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons ? You're younger than I thought you would be !"

Daenerys nodded. "I am. So both Dorne and Highgarden are allied to my cause ? I expect full cooperation from all of you if my path to the Iron Throne is to happen. Can I count of you ?"

Ellaria paced around Daenerys and Tyrion. "We have a thing in common. We all want Cersei Lannister to pay for her cruelty. I cannot forgive her for having Ser Clegane kill my paramour, Oberyn. And Lady Tyrell lost her son and grandchildren to her. And yet… here you stand with a Lannister. May I ask… why ?"

"Tyrion is my Hand. You will treat him with respect as I expect to be treated. Perhaps we can convene somewhere in relative privacy ?" Daenerys suggested.

Ellaria seemed amused at Tyrion's appointment. "Hand of the Queen ? That must force you to drink a lot less, yes ?"

Tyrion was about to lash out with a nasty remark but Anakin barged into the conversation. "We don't have time for petty small talk, you need to plan our move to King's Landing so we can rescue a friend of ours. Let's just move on, shall we ?"

Olenna chuckled at the Jedi Knight's intrusion. "And who might you be, young man ? Are you in charge ?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, my Lady. Jedi Knight. And no… I'm not really in charge."

Olenna rolled her eyes. "I thought as much. Let the women do the talking, please ? Good !"

Anakin turned around, shocked that he got "roasted" by an old lady. "O…k… I can guess that things will get interesting soon enough."

Everyone gathered at a dining table. Olenna was particularly taken by Ahsoka's attire. "You there, child. Come here. What is your name ?"

The Togruta sat next to Olenna. "Ahsoka Tano, madam. I'm Anakin's Apprentice."

"Ahsoka ? So that fellow is your teacher ? So he approves on this dress ? Or should I say lack of ?"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What's wrong with my dress ?"

Olenna knew she's had fun poking at her. "For starters, dear. That hole, right there in the bosom. Was that intentional ? It looks like a sign screaming out "Look at my breasts ! Look ! Look ! Look !" And those leggings… why so many holes ? Are you trying to get yourself raped, child ?! How old are you ?"

Ahsoka's lekku turned to their darkest shade. "I'll be 17 soon."

Olenna shook her head, face-palming. "Poor, poor child. Well, I guess it's only a matter of time until you lose your innocence if you get my meaning…"

Ahsoka stood up, clearly insulted. "Now just a minute ! I'm not like that at all ! This dress allows me to be more mobile on the battlefield."

Olenna scoffed. "One of these days, someone will overpower you, rip your dress to shreds… and it'll be over ! Let me warn you, child : Men of Westeros are a lustful bunch. If you let your guard down, even for a moment, you _will_ be raped !"

Ahsoka growled inwardly and left off to let out some steam. Padmé walked over to Olenna. "What was that all about ?"

Olenna gave a look of disbelief. "Surely you've noticed the girl's dress makes her a target for rapists ! Did you approve of this as well ?"

"Well… I would be the closest thing she has for a mother. And yes, I will agree that her dress is a bit provocative, but it is her choice in the end." Padmé explained.

"Some mother figure you are ! You ought to have more sense than allow your child to run around in such… garments !" Olenna mumbled.

Padmé walked over to Anakin. "Lady Tyrell certainly earned her title, don't you think, Ani ?"

""Queen of Thorns", was it ? Yeah, so myself, Snips and you got "barbed" by her so far. Makes me wonder what she'd say to Master Plo… or even Obi-Wan ?"

Padmé noticed Plo making his way to Olenna. "We're about to find out on Plo's part…"

Plo Koon sat next to her. "Must you stab at everyone with your remarks ?"

Olenna turned to the Kel Dor. "What was that ? I'm sorry dear, but in my old age, my hearing isn't as it used to be. All I can hear are incomprehensible mumbles."

Plo Koon frowned at her. "Apparently everyone else doesn't have a problem understanding me, even through my mask."

"I'm sorry, I cannot get out a peep out of you. You should speak more clearly."

Plo Koon got the message. "It would seem that speaking to you is a waste of time." He got back to his place.

Ahsoka took a seat next to her "father figure". "I take it that you've been "barbed" by Lady Tyrell's razor-sharp tongue."

Plo Koon nodded. "She would probably even make Master Windu and Master Yoda uncomfortable."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I would pay a lot of credits to see her rip through Grievous or even Dooku."

Daenerys stood up. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please ? The trip through the Narrow Sea has been exhausting for all of us. We can allow ourselves a few days to rest. I'll let my Hand explain our strategy." She motioned to Tyrion.

Tyrion displayed a map of Westeros. "We will need to get the North's allegiance. Through Varys' "birds", we've learned that Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark, is now branded "King of the North" and now rules over Winterfell with Sansa Stark, after having defeated the Bolton Army that took up residence. The Starks will stand by us, no questions asked, as they remember all too well the execution of Ned Stark. In the Riverlands, we've learned that Walder Frey, the Ruler of the region, has been "murdered" by an unknown assassin. So Lady Catelyn Stark and her son, Robb, have been avenged.

With the North backing us, our odds are even greater. I've decided to entrust the mission of meeting with the People of Winterfell to Lady Tano and my faithful squire, Podrick. I have little doubt the two of them can fend off whatever brigands would be stupid enough to attempt to rob them.

Once we receive word that the North is with us, we can move the armies of Dorne, Highgarden, Unsullied, Second Sons and Dothraki coming from Blackwater Bay while the Winterfell Army moves in from the North. A pincer attack like this will prevent Cersei from escaping. Daenerys can attack from the skies with her Dragons and a little assistance of our new allies from the stars. Should Cersei be captured, I would request that she is not to be killed. I want to have a word with her, and try to understand her motives for everything she's done so far. That will be all."

As the meeting ended, Ahsoka and Podrick took a quiet stroll through the Royal Gardens. "What do you know about the people of the North, Podrick ?"

Podrick took a deep breath. "They're a proud, resilient people. Bound by honor. As Lord Tyrion has said, they will surely join our cause with little questions asked. We'll travel by horse, to be less conspicuous as we pass by many peasants. We'll move towards the Westerlands, turning right towards Riverrun. Once we reach the Crossroads Inn, we move up on the Kingsroad and we'll reach Winterfell some days later."

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at him. "You seem to know the way around, Pod. Know that I trust you completely to get me to Winterfell in one piece."

Podrick gazed in her eyes. "If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll shove a sword through their gut !"

Ahsoka was touched by his commitment. " _Oh Force ! I do believe I'm falling for him… But, my teachings tell me not to form att- Oh, screw the Code !_ " She grabbed him and kissed him, much to his shock.

"M-my Lady ! We shouldn't… !" Podrick tried to resist her embrace.

"I don't care ! I said we could eventually become lovers and I meant it !" She broke off from the kiss. "Force, that felt good !"

No one had seen them holding each other, fortunately. They continued their stroll around the Gardens, undisturbed.

 **Crossroads Inn**

The Brotherhood Without Banners were celebrating yet another job well done. Rapists were caught and hanged by the group. Sitting at end of a table, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane sipped his mug of ale. "I never thought we'd get along so well, fellas. Hanging those guys was a real joy !"

The Leader, Beric Dondarrion, agreed as he enjoyed his typical blackstrap rum. "Aye, those rapists got what was coming for them !"

Their casual discussion was broken off when the door opened, revealing none other than Arya Stark, weathered and starving. The Hound stared at her in shock. "I don't fucking believe it ! You're still alive ?!"

"In part thanks to you. Your ways have rubbed off on me. I've become a better fighter since !" Arya answered.

Beric motioned to her. "Alright, girl. Come over here. We… we won't hurt you." As Arya slowly moved over to them, Beric turned to The Hound. "Well, Clegane… do you think we can induct this girl in our lovely family ?"

Before The Hound could answer, Arya added her bit. "On one condition : Help me return to Winterfell. Whatever riches you seek, you'll get them."

 **So the crew have finally met the Queen of Thorns. We'll cover Ahsoka and Podrick's adventures next chapter. They'll get closer. Feel free to leave a review.**


	11. A Squire and a Togruta's Adventures

**City of Sunspear, Dorne**

Ahsoka and Podrick had their supplies ready. A horse for each were provided. They would make the trek North to Winterfell in order to get their allegiance from Sansa Stark and Jon Snow. Tyrion met with them.

"We have sent out ravens to both Riverrun and Winterfell, so you'll be expected. Riverrun is back in the hands of the Tullys. Catelyn, the late wife of the late Ned Stark, was a Tully. We have received word that Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully, her uncle, was slain in an attack by the joint Lannister and Frey forces. Walder Frey has been removed along with his two sons, Black Walder and Lothar. Lord Edmure Tully, Catelyn's brother, is now Lord of Riverrun. No doubt you'll be well-received.

In Winterfell, we trust that Jon Snow and Sansa Stark will join our cause. Negotiate as best as you can. Good luck, both of you."

As they departed, Ahsoka felt a bit of unease. "What would you say are the odds of coming across some brigands on our trip, Podrick ?"

Podrick looked to her. "I'd say the probability is pretty high, Milady. It's a good thing that Ser Bronn has taught me how to use a sword. You, on your end, have your swords of light, and I wouldn't doubt your skills at using them."

She smiled at him. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it."

They moved from Sunspear and moved North-West to Highgarden, and passing through Lannisport and Casterly Rock, before going back East towards Riverrun. In a matter of days, they would reach their first destination.

 **Riverrun**

As they arrived at the castle, a sentry called to them from the parapets above. "Who goes there ?"

Podrick didn't hesitate to answer. "We are allies of the Starks and of the Tullys. We come in the name of Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains."

"So you're the people we were told to expect in the message ? Wait a moment, I shall notify Lord Edmure."

They waited a couple of minutes before the drawbridge was lowered over the moat. They were greeted with a brown-haired man in exquisite clothing. "Welcome, I am Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun. Any enemy of the Lannisters is a friend of ours. If you'll follow me…" He lead them into the castle.

"I trust your trip was without danger ?" He asked them.

"We have been fortunate to not cross paths with anyone but peasants or merchants." Ahsoka replied.

Edmure let out a sigh. "Ever since Cersei was proclaimed Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, there has been more vicious attacks than ever. People are revolting everywhere. We can hope for a peaceful transition once the Dragon Queen takes over."

They were brought over to a table with assorted foods, such as a roast chicken, some cut-up potatoes and carrots, and there was also some bread with salt. The two began to feast.

"We thank you kindly for your hospitality, Lord Edmure." Podrick helped himself to some extra vegetables.

Once Ahsoka removed her cloak, everyone gasped in shock. "What manner of person are you ?" A soldier asked.

Podrick answered for her. "She's a traveler from far-away. They traveled in a ship that travels through space at the speed of light."

She pointed to her headtails. "Besides these, I have a fairly normal appearance, if you don't mind the color of my skin and the markings on my face."

"You're pretty !" Another soldier remarked, causing her stripes to darken momentarily.

"We have a room set up for you two. Once you've eaten and bathed, we'll take you there." Edmure helped himself to some chicken.

After their meal, they were brought to a bathhouse. The moment they were alone, Ahsoka was the first to take off her clothes. Podrick respectfully turned away while she did so. Once she was comfortable and only her head stuck out from the water, Podrick took his turn. She turned away as he stepped into the hot water. Both were quite embarrassed at the sight of each other's nakedness. Podrick's cheeks were red while Ahsoka's stripes have darkened, almost turning to black.

"This is somewhat awkward… yet, you've seen me before…" Ahsoka reached for a bar of soap and a cloth.

Podrick cleared his throat. "M-milady, you know I did not catch sight of you on purpose. I just happened to be looking in a certain direction and there you were… i-in your glory !"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You obviously liked what you saw. Typical."

"To be honest, I didn't expect them to be so large…"

She caught on to his meaning. "Yeah, if I had a credit chip for every sleemo that stared at my breasts, I'd be a very rich Togruta. I guess Lady Tyrell was right, my clothing does cause people to focus on them…"

Podrick grabbed a bar of soap and a cloth of his own. "I'll make sure that none try to rape you during our travels."

She smiled happily. "You're sweet. I really appreciate your dedication to keep me safe. Well, I'm done bathing, do you mind looking away for a moment ?"

"Of c-course… M-milady." He turned away while she rose out of the bath and dried herself with a towel.

She then clothed herself. "Well, I'm going to bed. These travels have burnt me out."

"I'll join you in a moment…" He said, distracted.

She crossed her arms over her chest, covering herself from his gaze. "Don't get any ideas, huh ?"

Podrick's cheeks reddened even more. "I w-would never think of doing such things, Milady."

She turned away as he stepped out of the bath, dried himself and put his clothes on again. She turned back to him, eying him. "Doesn't it feel great to be clean ?"

"Absolutely ! Well, let's see what our room looks like ?" They stepped out of the bathhouse and met with Edmure.

"Follow me." He lead them to a large bedroom with two beds, a nightstand, a couple of mirrors and a wooden desk to put away clothing for the night.

Ahsoka quickly climbed into the left bed, not bothering to change. "Well, I'll be taking this bed, if it's ok with you ?"

Podrick quickly nodded. "Of course ! Of course ! Sleep well, Milady." He slept only in his trousers.

Over the next morning, they met up with Lord Edmure and his wife and child. "I trust you two have rested yourselves well ?"

Ahsoka noticed the breakfast of bacon and ham waiting for her. "We have, thank you again for your hospitality."

"Please, take the time to have a good breakfast. There's no telling when you'll have a meal like this again."

After they have eaten their share, the Lord of Riverrun bade them farewell. The two traveled further East towards the Crossroads Inn. They would hope to reach it before nightfall.

 **Near Winterfell**

The Brotherhood without Banners were making good time. Beric noticed the fortress of Winterfell. "All right, young lady. We've taken you to your home. We can trust that you'll keep your word on us being treated well ?"

Arya stared at the Hound. "Yes, I'll see to it that they don't act in a hostile way. Let me enter first." She suggested.

Over on the parapets, Jon Snow noticed the group of riders close to their home. Several archers were ready to unleash a volley of arrows. Jon raised his hand. "Wait ! Hold off the volley. Is… that Arya ?! ARYA ?! ARYA !"

She got very excited, recognising her half-brother, which she hasn't seen since he had left for the Night's Watch with their uncle, Benjen Stark. "Jon ! JON ! Oh, I'm so glad to be back !" She dismounted her horse and ran towards the gates.

Jon ran down in haste to meet with her. He hugged her a great deal. "Arya ! It's been so long ! I worried I would never see you again !"

Her sister ran out to meet them. "Arya ! Is it really you ?"

"Sansa !" She ran to her sister's arms, hugging her tightly, crying out of happiness.

With the three finally reunited, Arya had to ask. "Where's Bran ? And Rickon… ? Hodor ?"

Jon clenched his fists, recalling how Ramsay toyed with Rickon before a stray arrow pierced his chest while he was running towards Jon. "Rickon… Rickon's dead… Ramsay Bolton killed him… I don't know what happened to Bran or Hodor… When we retook Winterfell, they weren't part of the prisoners."

Arya hugged her half-brother and sister some more. "At least, you two are safe ! It was so horrible… I had witnessed Father's death… I've been traveling a lot since. Do you remember the Hound ? He looked after me for a time…"

Then, a couple of knights approached, one of them was a blonde woman, extremely tall. The other was a middle-aged man with a graying beard.

"Arya, this is Brienne of Tarth, she saved Sansa from certain death from Ramsay Bolton and brought her to Castle Black. That's where we met after so long. He is Ser Davos Seaworth, he once served as Hand for Stannis Baratheon."

Brienne looked over the distance. "The Brotherhood without Banners ?! Why are they here ? Why is Sandor Clegane with them ?! Did I not kill him long ago ?"

"Apparently not. I thought as well that he would die too… He is tougher than we think." Arya returned her attention to Jon. "They've helped me reach Winterfell, they bear no ill will towards us. Can we allow them to join us ?"

Jon gave a longing glare at them. "If they wanted to hurt you, they would have done so already. Very well. Tell them they can come."

Arya motioned to the group. "It's ok ! You can come !"

Beric was the first to greet the Starks. "It's been a long journey through the Kingsroad, we've fought off a band of brigands on the way. Little Arya has become quite handy with her weapon."

Jon immediately recognised her sword. "Is that Needle ? You still have it ?" He laughed a bit.

She took out Needle from its sheath, showing the bloodied blade. "I have learned to fight and to kill. If anyone tries to tear us apart, I can fight alongside you !"

Sansa gasped. "How did you managed to get the training ? I mean… I know you were learning from that Braavosi swordsman…"

"Syrio Forel, greatest swordsman of Braavos. Bested Lannister guards with a wooden sword… Then Meryn Trant killed him. I avenged him in Braavos, when Ser Meryn was acting as bodyguard for a man of importance. What's more, he would sleep with the youngest girls available… briefly flowered, they were. I took an opportunity and posed as a young prostitute. When he least expected it, I stabbed his eyes out and slit his throat." Arya counted.

The Hound chuckled at her tale. "Seems my teachings have rubbed off on you, girl." He stared at Brienne. "Now listen, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not here to cause trouble, so don't give me any reasons to start some, huh ?"

"If any of you dare threaten Jon, Sansa or Arya… You'll face my blade, Oathkeeper." Brienne warned.

Ser Davos cleared his throat. "I take it you men aren't the messengers coming from Dorne ?"

Beric Dondarrion shook his head. "From Dorne ? No, we roam around the Kingsroad, near the Crossroads Inn. We deal with any troublemakers around…"

Jon lead everyone back into Winterfell. "A raven from Sunspear arrived a few days ago. The message spoke of a couple of messengers, on behalf of the Dragon Queen."

"So, she has crossed the Narrow Sea and her Fleet is waiting at Sunspear. She hopes that she can drive Cersei Lannister off the Iron Throne." Ser Davos read further details quietly.

The Hound rolled his eyes. "Now how the fuck did that bitch make it to the top ?"

Sansa felt great sadness for Cersei's children. "From a rumor Lord Baelish told me, it seems that she slowly abandoned her children to certain death. Apparently, Tommen, the youngest of the 3, threw himself down a window after the Great Sept of Baelor was destroyed by Wildfire, killing Margaery Tyrell."

"I don't care who gets to take the stab at her… as long as she dies." Arya added.

Once everybody entered Winterfell, the gate was closed and sentries kept a sharp lookout from the parapets.

 **Crossroads Inn**

After having spent most of their day traveling, Ahsoka and Podrick reached the Crossroads Inn some time before nightfall. As they entered, Hot Pie was just finishing up preparing a kidney pie.

"Travelers ! You've arrived at the right time. One of my delicious kidney pies is cooking on the stove, it should be ready soon. Can I offer you two a drink while you wait ? An ale or perhaps a glass of wine ?"

Ahsoka kept her hood on, noticing there was a fair crowd at dinnertime. "Just water, thank you."

Podrick reached out for a couple of coins. "Do you have a room available ? Myself and my lady friend have traveled all day, and we are very tired."

Hot Pie took the coins and returned with a couple of flagons of water. "Here you are ! And you're in luck, we do have one room available. It's not a large room, but it should suit your needs."

"Better than nothing, I guess." Ahsoka pouted, always appreciating extra space.

Some time later, their kidney pie was served. "Here you are, travelers. Enjoy."

Ahsoka took her time, enjoying the hot meal. Fortunately for her, Hot Pie forgot to include the onions in his recipe.

Once they had eaten their fill, they took their turns to the privy. Once relieved, they were brought to their room. It was then that Ahsoka quickly noticed an issue, it was a single bed, meaning they'd have to share for the night. "Looks like we'll have to sleep together, for once."

"Milady, you need not worry. I won't ever think of touching you. We'll sleep our backs to each other." Podrick laid on the right side, while Ahsoka laid on the left.

Overnight, Podrick did have trouble sleeping, his head would often graze Ahsoka's thick back lek, waking him up slightly. Ahsoka huddled herself, making every effort not to move too much.

Over the following morning, they would continue their travels via the Kingsroad and hopefully reach Winterfell by early or mid-afternoon.

 **So finally, Brienne and Davos made their first appearances into the story. Over the next chapter, Ahsoka and Podrick will reach Winterfell and go through their dealings with the Starks. If any of you have been following the Star Wars Celebration event, it's finally confirmed that Ahsoka did survive her duel with Vader. Hooray ! Please review.**


	12. The North joins with the Dragon Queen

**King's Landing**

Cersei and Qyburn met together in the Small Council Room. The Maester had several papers on him. He shuffled through them nervously.

"My Queen, word is spreading around : The Dragon Queen no longer resides in Meereen. She has been seen at Sunspear, in Dorne. Spies tell us that she has a massive fleet at her disposal. A part of it is made of people of the Iron Islands. The children of the late Balon Greyjoy have allied themselves with her. The Tyrell Army will be marching with them. The dragons are _very real_! She also has an army of 8000 Unsullied, as well as the Second Sons. Apparently, Ser Kenobi's allies have flying machines that spit fire.

Up in Winterfell, Jon Snow has been called "King of the North" by House Mormont, House Glover, House Manderly and has also gained the allegiance of the Wildlings in the North and the Knights of the Vale. I wouldn't be surprised that Riverrun, now in the hands of the remaining Tullys, will also join the Dragon Queen's efforts. My Queen, it pains me to say this, but we are outnumbered. The Lannister forces won't be enough to stop their joint attack on King's Landing !"

Cersei stood up and poured herself a glass of wine. "I trust my brother will lead the forces. When they'll least expect it, we'll unleash Wildfire upon their ranks, decimating them. Our archers ought to be able to deal with the dragons. All that effort will backfire on them. She is the last Targaryen… With no heir, House Targaryen will soon vanish. Ser Gregor will stand by my side, should assassination be attempted on me. I WON'T LET THEM WIN ! I've been planning my rise to the Iron Throne for far too long ! I won't give the girl the satisfaction of supplanting me ! Your task is to ensure that our catapults are ready to scorch the opposition with Wildfire. Do I make myself clear ?!"

Qyburn rose up, clearing his throat. "Very clear, my Queen. Allow me to look over our "inventory" in the catacombs." He left off in haste, leaving Cersei alone with Gregor.

 **On the Kingsroad, towards Winterfell**

Ahsoka and Podrick were making good time. Before leaving, Hot Pie gave them some smoked ham and bread to take along with them. As they arrived at wooden bridge, a band of brigands appeared from underneath, armed with swords, axes and bow & arrows.

Their leader wore a hood to cover his face, only his eyes could be seen. "That's as far as you peasants go. Hand over your money and we may not hurt you… too much."

Podrick placed a hand on his sword's hilt. "Unfortunately for you, we have no money. We're messengers of the Dragon Queen. Stand aside and let us pass, otherwise, it is _you_ who will end up hurt !" He warned.

The Leader brushed off his threat. "2 of you against the 6 of us ? I don't think so ! If you don't have any money, we'll take the girl as "payment"."

The snap-hiss of Ahsoka's lightsabers was heard as she ignited them. "This is your last warning, boys ! Leave us… or die."

He scoffed at her. "You think you're tough, huh ?! Well come on, then ! Show me what you're made of, wench !" He unsheathed his sword.

Ahsoka gracefully leapt of her horse, swiping her lightsabers, cleaving not only the Leader's sword in two, but also decapitated him instantly.

As his body tumbled to the ground, his head rolled towards the rest of the brigands. They looked in horror. "Well fuck ! Guess you're going to have to kill us too, bitch !"

This time, Podrick rode towards one of the brigands, cleaving his right arm off with a swipe of his sword. The one with the bow and arrows tried to shoot the Togruta, but received a lightsaber through the gut, killing him. The one with the axe parried blows with Podrick. Eventually, the young Squire got an opening and stabbed him in the neck, taking him out. Two of them only had short daggers, inadequate against lightsabers or Podrick's sword. One of them got stabbed in the back of the head while the other was choked with the Force.

The one with only one arm remaining tried to crawl away from the conflict. He felt some pressure as Ahsoka set her foot on his back. "Mercy ! Mercy ! Please !"

Ahsoka turned him on his back. "That bleeding arm socket must hurt ? Don't worry, you won't feel the pain in a moment." She placed a hand behind his head and the other on his face.

"Please ! Please ! Spare me !"

With a quick twist, the man's neck snapped, killing him instantly.

Podrick was shocked at her sudden ruthlessness. "Milady, I didn't expect you to do all of that…"

Ahsoka removed the dust from her cloak. "If anyone threatens me or my friends, I deal with them pretty quickly. I don't like killing people, but these men had no morals or honor. If I didn't do anything, they would've certainly raped me. Not something I want to experience, you know ?"

"Of course, I understand. Shall we continue ? We should reach Winterfell soon."

She climbed back on her horse, ready to keep moving. "Lead the way, Pod."

About an hour of riding later, they arrived at the gates of Winterfell. A soldier on the parapets called out to them. "Who goes there ? What business have you in Winterfell ?"

Ahsoka removed her hood. "We're messengers of the Dragon Queen, we've come to ask for the Starks' allegiance in our attack on King's Landing."

The gates opened and they were greeted by Jon Snow and Ser Davos. "Any enemy of the Lannisters is a friend of ours. Come in, we'll talk by the fire."

Jon guided them to the main hall, where the fireplace produced considerable heat.

As they sat around the table, Podrick began his negotiations. "Queen Daenerys plans to unleash her forces in a couple of weeks. The Armies of the North could move down on the Kingsroad while the Tully Army moves in from the West. The Unsullied and Second Sons could move from the South while the Dothraki Horde and the Greyjoy Fleet attacks from Blackwater Bay. Queen Cersei would be cornered on all sides, with little chance to escape. If we can remove her from power, we trust that Queen Daenerys will bring Westeros to its former glory. Are you with us ?"

Ser Davos urged caution to Jon. "A simultaneous attack from all sides would trap them, yes. But the Queen would use the poor folk from Flea Bottom as living shields. Are you sure she is willing to sacrifice so many innocent lives in her attack ?"

Jon sighed loudly and held his head in his hands. "She would let the poor and starving die in order to protect herself ? That woman is sick ! If we join, I'll make sure that we spare the poor as much as possible. There's been enough bloodshed as it is ! It needs to end ! If we manage this, we'll also need to rally together again and stop the true Evil on the horizon."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "True evil ? What are you talking about ?"

Ser Davos took over for the explanations. "Further up North is the "Wall", with Castle Black being held by a small number of rangers. Beyond the Wall lies an evil far more terrible than that crazed Lannister woman. A swarm of White Walkers are moving steadily towards the Wall. Undead creatures, they are. No army can stop them."

Jon interrupted Davos' speech. "Except Sam, a fellow ranger, discovered by accident that they can be killed with Dragonglass. And when I saved Turmond Giantsbane's people in the North, I also discovered that Valyrian Steel kills them too."

Hearing his name, the Wildling came over to add his thoughts. "What that boy did for my people, I'll never forget it. He is one of the few Westerosi that actually gave a damn about us ! He sheltered and fed us after our village was destroyed by the White Walkers. Those that died in battle joined their forces. Their Leader has the power to make the dead come back to life. It's pretty fucking scary !"

Ahsoka cupped her chin in thought. "Hmm… Makes me wonder if Daenerys' dragons could hurt them… And would the Gunships' firepower do something ? Would our lightsabers have an effect too ?"

Jon went back to the original topic. "Before we even think about how to deal with the White Walkers, we'll need to remove Cersei Lannister from the Iron Throne. She probably wouldn't bother to deal with them, she'd just run for her life. But when they cross the Wall, they'll be no escape for any of us !"

Podrick was ready to shake hands with Jon. "So you agree to help us out then, Lord Snow ?"

"Yes." Jon and Podrick shook hands.

"I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation." A young girl walked into the room.

Ser Davos bowed in respect. "Lady Mormont. A pleasure to have you with us."

Lyanna turned to Jon. "You're not King of the North for nothing, Jon Snow ! You will get involved with the Targaryen. You'll have to work together to bring down Queen Cersei and to end the White Walkers once and for all !"

Jon nodded in agreement. "Lady Mormont speaks her mind. Yes, I'll gladly help to overthrow Cersei." He turned to Davos. "Ser Davos, send a raven to Sunspear. Tell them that we'll attack from the North when the time comes."

"Immediately, your Grace. I'll get right to it." He left off to write the letter and attach it to a raven.

Jon turned his attention to both Podrick and Ahsoka. "I wager you two must be exhausted from your travels. Let me show you your room."

They followed him to a particular room. "This was my half-brother Bran's room. When I returned here, he was gone. I don't know what happened to him. But I trust you'll find his bed comfortable."

As he left off, the two sat side by side on the edge of the bed. Ahsoka patted the covers. "Wow ! It's made with real fur ! I have a hunch we'll sleep quite well later tonight."

Podrick's stomach began to growl. "Until then, we might as well join the others for a meal."

They made their way to the dining area. Jon waved over to them, indicating to sit with him. "We've talked and I haven't even asked your names." He chuckled.

Ahsoka made the introductions. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, I'm one of the "outsiders" that's helping the Dragon Queen on her conquest. My partner here is Podrick Payne, Squire to Tyrion Lannister."

Jon looked at them with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me the "Imp" is still alive ?! I thought he was executed for the murder of Joffrey."

"Lord Tyrion has a way with words, Lord Snow. We were supposed to be executed, but a wrong spell sent us to Ahsoka's world. We came back through space, in a ship that flies at the speed of light." Podrick explained.

"Tyrion is now Hand of the Queen. He provides the Dragon Queen invaluable advice." Ahsoka added.

"I can't wait to see what kind of wonders you've brought to Westeros, then." Jon snapped his fingers, prompting servants to bring their food, some roasted elk with potatoes and gravy.

Ahsoka quickly dug into the meat, savoring each bite. "Wow ! This is fantastic ! What is it ?"

"Roasted Elk, Lady Tano. We had a successful hunt last week, days after we defeated the Bolton Army. I'm so glad I had the chance to beat Ramsay to a bloody pulp ! What he did to Sansa and Rickon was inexcusable !"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "A bad guy, huh ? What did he do and what happened to him ?"

"A bastard of the worst kind ! He raped my sister… on their wedding night ! She didn't want to sleep with him. Ramsay didn't care ! He tore off her clothes and forced himself into her. Sansa cried for days as it was a traumatizing and painful experience for her. Rickon… Ramsay toyed with him… He made him run on the plains towards me. He shot several arrows in the air. One landed and had a sharp end, which Rickon tripped on… It pierced his heart, killing him on the spot !" Jon wept for his late half-brother.

Jon took a deep breath before continuing. "After we reclaimed Winterfell and Ramsay was knocked out, we brought him to his kennels and tied him to a chair. I would've loved to see him die but I had other pressing matters to attend to. Sansa was there when his hounds devoured him alive !"

"He _really_ went to the dogs !" Podrick exclaimed, gaining laughter from the entire room.

Ahsoka shuddered at hearing the horrors Ramsay did. "It's a good thing you and Sansa dealt with him, Jon. If I were here when he did those things, heck, if he tried to rape me, I would probably end up Force-Choking him."

Podrick rose up from his chair, yawning. "Well… I've eaten as much as I stuff myself with. I need a rest. Milady, will you be coming ?"

"One more bite and I'll head up." After eating her last piece, she stood up, stretching herself so much it made her bones crack.

The bed was remarkably comfortable as they had assumed. A good night's rest was what they needed… Except they didn't _just_ sleep…

Over the following morning, Ahsoka opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards the floor. " _Huh ? What's my garb doing on the floor ?_ " The memory hit her like a wall of durasteel." _Oh. My. Force. I… I actually had sex with Podrick… Not good ! Oh no… Anakin's gonna kill me when he finds out ! How could I let myself get taken by those "urges" ? Well… Pod is waking up too… Let's see what he has to say._ "

Podrick opened his eyes, turning to her. "Good morning, Milady. I trust you enjoyed yourself last night ?"

Her lekku stripes turned to the darkest shade of blue. "I didn't whimper too much when you… "broke in", did I ?"

"No, you actually took it quite well for your first time. We probably lasted a couple of hours before we finally fell asleep for good." He explained.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing we didn't wake anyone up. I didn't scream or anything ?"

Podrick's cheeks were red like a tomato. "Actually, we were quiet in our passion. But I must say… you were by far the best lover I've experienced."

"I'll take it as a compliment. Well, I'm going to put my clothes back on. Do you mind looking away, please ?"

He nodded. "Very well. Besides, I've had the privilege of seeing your natural beauty for a couple of hours. I take it you probably don't want to do this again, huh ?"

She had finished changing and turned towards him. "Don't misunderstand me. It was amazing ! I loved every moment of it ! I appreciated how gentle you were and you didn't go crazy on me. It's the risk of me being pregnant that worries me. Now I don't know if Togrutas and Humans can cross-breed, so I'd rather not find out by accident."

Podrick swallowed a lump in his throat. "Then let us hope I sired no child last night."

As Podrick put his clothes back on, Ahsoka respectfully looked away. They went to the dining area for their breakfast of bacon and sausages.

 **City of Sunspear, Dorne**

Anakin was walking alone in the Royal Gardens. He felt Ahsoka's anxiety through his Force Bond with her. " _Ahsoka ? What have you done ?! How could you… ?! You better have not end up being pregnant, or we'll perform an abortion as soon as we get back to Coruscant !_ "

Anakin was so distracted that he didn't noticed Plo Koon arriving near him. "I sense something is troubling you, Skywalker."

Anakin knew he couldn't hide what he had discovered for long. "I'm afraid I have bad news, Master Plo. I think that Ahsoka might have broken the Code concerning attachments…"

Plo Koon frowned. "What are you implying exactly ?"

"I have reason to believe that she and Podrick… had a sexual relation last night…"

Plo Koon cupped his chin. "This may turn into a serious problem. She is still young… She knows better than to give in to those urges… Do you think that the boy might have coerced her into the act ?"

"Podrick is many things, Master Jedi, but he is definitely not a rapist." Both Jedi Knight and Jedi Master were taken by surprise when Tyrion and Bronn arrived behind them, having overheard their conversation. "I would say the decision to sleep together was consented by both. We can hope that no child has been sired over the act. I believe they'll control themselves more from here on out."

Bronn snickered. "So Pod did get into her pants." He noticed the disapproving stares by the Jedi. "Sorry."

Anakin crossed his arms. "They're both getting a stern talk when they get back ! I'll see to it myself."

 **Oops ! Ahsoka got carried away ! Over the next chapter, we'll see everyone meeting near King's Landing for the** _ **big attack**_ **. Obi-Wan will also be rescued from his cell. Will Daenerys' plan go without issues ? Ahsoka and Podrick will be disciplined for their lack of control as well. Feel free to leave a review.**


	13. The Battle of King's Landing

**Gates of Winterfell**

Once Jon Snow rallied his followers, House Mormont, House Glover and House Manderly were already gathered around the gates. Turmond Giantsbane, now leader of the Wildlings, convinced his people to aid with the upcoming assault on King's Landing. The Knights of the Vale had also pledged their loyalty to Jon. Even the Brotherhood without Banners joined their cause, no questions asked. It was the least they could do after Arya kept her word on them being treated fairly.

Ahsoka and Podrick were the last to arrive at the gates. Looking out towards the woods, two horses sped towards the gates. Arya happily showed off her spoils. "You see, Jon ? 10 hares ! Captured them with a little help from Sansa. They'll make good meat for our travels down to King's Landing."

Jon looked surprised. "Where did you learn to hunt ? I don't recall myself, Father or even Robb took the time to show you."

"My time spent as a silent assassin at Braavos taught me to be quiet like a shadow and quick like the wind." Arya explained.

Sansa stood by her sister, clearly pleased of her progress. "Those hares never knew what hit them ! Father would be proud of us all, Jon."

He looked to the skies. "Aye, little doubt on that part. And we'll keep making him proud. Not only Father, but Mother, Robb… and Rickon." He turned to his gathered forces. "Loyal allies, friends, comrade in arms ! Now we begin our journey South towards King's Landing. Somewhere before the gates of that great city, we'll meet with the Forces of the Dragon Queen. Hopefully, our coordinated attack will work and we can force off Queen Cersei Lannister off the Iron Throne ! The battle won't be easy ! Some of you… probably won't live to see the end of it ! Regardless, we push forward… to victory ! Forth !"

The Army of the North began their trek via the Kingsroad. As they trotted down, the two messengers were feeling more and more nervous.

Podrick turned to the Togruta. "Milady, what do you suppose will happen when we meet with your Master and Lord Tyrion ?"

Ahsoka let out a deep sigh. "Anakin's no fool, Pod ! He likely felt my anxiety through our Force Bond. We'll have a bit of explaining to do when we meet. And I wager he won't be pleased. Don't worry, I won't let you take all the blame for our… night of passion. I'm equally guilty about it as you are."

"If only I hadn't…" Podrick was quickly met with Ahsoka's frown.

"What's done is done ! We can't go back, so no use to dwell on our decision, ok ?"

 **King's Landing**

Jamie Lannister had gathered the Lannister Army. Despite their prowess in battle, they would soon be overwhelmed by the Dragon Queen's forces. Jamie himself, once known as one of the most efficient fighters in all of Westeros, was now crippled. Having lost his sword hand, Cersei thought he would be best to act as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard… or in this case, Queensguard.

Jamie cursed himself. "What's the point of even trying to hold off the Targaryen forces ? We all know we'll be fucked from every direction ! Oh, Cersei… Was it really worth it to be so hateful ? Now, everyone is your common enemy !"

In the Throne Room, Cersei sat on the Iron Throne, with Ser Gregor constantly by her side. Maester Qyburn rushed in to meet with her. "Preparations have been made my Queen. Should Ser Jamie and the Lannister forces fail to hold the Targaryen armies at bay, we have enough caches of Wildfire to burn half the country of Westeros. But I sincerely hope it won't come to that…"

Cersei scoffed at Qyburn's worries. "Even if a few stragglers get through, they won't be able to defeat Ser Gregor."

Qyburn let out a nervous laugh. "My Queen… with all due respect, I fear you are placing far too much insurance on Ser Gregor's abilities. He is a powerful warrior, no one will dispute that claim. But he is _not_ immortal. Against all odds, someone may eventually best and defeat him. Afterwards… who will protect you ?"

"I trust my brother with my life ! He will come to my aid !" She snarled.

Qyburn bowed before her, and left off in haste. " _The poor fool… She hasn't noticed how much her brother had distanced himself from her. He's clearly not pleased about her actions that gave her rise to the Iron Throne. I've seen the look on his face. There's inner conflict in him. He's beginning to realize what a twisted person she has become…_ "

 **Targaryen Encampment**

Several days later, Jon Snow's Northern forces arrived to meet with the Dragon Queen. The first thing that caught his attention were Daenerys' dragons. Then, he saw the Republic Gunships and the AT-TEs. His jaw immediately dropped.

The moment Ahsoka and Podrick stepped down from their horses, a fuming Anakin rushed towards them. "You two have a LOT of explaining to do ! Into that tent ! NOW !"

As they were inside, Bronn and Tyrion looked at them with shocked faces. Podrick's cheeks were hot and red. The moment Anakin entered the tent, he pointed to Bronn. "Get. Out."

Ahsoka had every reason to be nervous. "Master… Wait ! I can… I can explain…"

"Save it, Ahsoka ! I know damn well what happened between you two ! You broke your Jedi oath ! HOW COULD YOU ?!"

Her lekku stripes paled, showing that she was clearly afraid for her well-being.

Anakin turned to Podrick, scowling. "You ! How dare you take advantage of my Padawan ?! I ought to-" He grabbed the boy, so tempted to choke him.

At that point, Ahsoka let her anger take control of her. "MASTER ! I'm as guilty of allowing Podrick as he is ! _I_ made the first move ! I allowed him to get a good look at me ! Not too surprisingly, he really liked what he saw. I wanted to know what it was like… To be loved ! To be appreciated ! And I wouldn't change anything ! It was the best night of my life so far."

Anakin paced around the two, glaring angrily at Podrick. "Have either of you two thought about the consequences of giving in to your lust ?! What if you get pregnant ? Huh ?! You know the Code forbids having children, save for rare exceptions, like Master Mundi."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "So ? What IF I end up pregnant ? I'll care for the child. Simple as that !"

Anakin shook his head. "No, no, no ! There will be no child, Ahsoka ! I want you to march into that other tent there and get yourself checked by Kix. If you are indeed pregnant, we'll perform an abortion the moment we return to Coruscant !"

Ahsoka gasped in horror. "WHAT ?! Excuse me, Master ! That is not _your_ decision to take ! It is _MINE_! How dare you even think of killing an unborn child ?!"

Anakin stood up to her, his anger at the very top. "You are in no position to make demands, young lady ! Not only have your violated the Jedi Code, you've violated _my trust_! From this point on until you become a Jedi Knight, no more solo missions for you ! You'll do _exactly_ as I tell you, to the very letter. Am I understood, Padawan ?!"

She huffed off angrily. Now Podrick was alone with Anakin and Tyrion. The latter cleared his throat. "Master Jedi, I think it is fair that these two be separated for a time. Allow me to speak with him in private, please ?"

Anakin sighed deeply. "Fine ! Just make sure he doesn't make another move on Ahsoka." He left them to let off some steam.

Tyrion helped himself with some wine. "Well, Pod. You've certainly gotten yourself into a predicament this time, haven't you ? What possessed you two to give in to your lust ? You can tell me. I'm not going to berate you like Anakin would."

Podrick tried to recall the series of events that lead to their lovemaking session. "It was after Ahsoka and I had ate with Lord Snow. Neither of us partook in either ale or wine. When we both arrived at the room, we laid on the bed and stared at each other… uncomfortably for some time. Ahsoka, being able to read my mind, hugged me, kissed me. I thought we wouldn't go further than that. I was wrong ! And she did make the first move ! She ended up undressing, bearing upon me her magnificent body. The first thing she asked of me was to feel her breasts. I'll say this much, my Lord, they were perfectly round… So soft and silky to the touch, they were. And so warm. At that point, there was no turning back. One thing lead to the next and well… it happened."

Tyrion chuckled. "Oh, Pod. No doubt, you've charmed the girl well enough. However, the possibility of her being pregnant is ever-present. I truly hope that no child has been sired. To have her unborn child, still in the womb, to be killed, would break her heart. Now, the two of you won't be working together for the remainder of the quest. And I'll take Anakin's example and ask that you stand by my side at all times. You _cannot_ lay with her again, do you understand ?"

Podrick nodded. "Yes, my Lord. The memory of that night will remain. She was the best woman I ever slept with."

In the other tent, Ahsoka gradually calmed down as she met with Kix.

"All right, Commander. General Skywalker told me to do a rudimentary pregnancy test on you. Er… you'll have to remove your leggings, Sir."

Ahsoka complied, allowing Kix to gather samples from her nether regions. As he took a closer look, he could see definite evidence of the act. "There are traces of semen here. I'll need a urine sample as well, Sir. If you please ?"

After relieving herself, Kix looked over the given sample. "Hmm… Well, I'll be !" He patted her shoulder. "You can breathe easy, Commander. Results are negative !"

She breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat on her forehead. "Thank the Force ! I wouldn't have wanted to be forced to kill an unborn child."

Kix was about to head out. "Do you want me to tell the General ?"

She shook her head. "No. I… I'll tell him myself." She went off to search for him. He was near a pond, distracting himself by tossing stones into the water.

"Master ?"

He turned to her, a pained expression on his face. "Ah-Ahsoka… Look, I'm sorry for having blown up on you and Podrick earlier. Once again, I let my anger get the better of me."

"No Master, you had every right to be angry with me. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I went with it regardless… I deserve every punishment the High Council will inflict on me when we get back." Her lekku paled slightly.

Anakin feared the answer to the burning question. "Did Kix find anything ?"

She nodded, patting her stomach. "You can rest easy, Master. I'm not pregnant according to his tests."

A wave of relief overcame him. "Thank the Force !" Anakin held her shoulders. "Ahsoka, I know you may find me to be overly protective, but it's because I want to ensure that you're safe at all times. I can't afford to lose you. There's too much potential in you and I can't bear to see it wasted if something were to happen to you." He held her in a hug. "Despite that I'm not pleased by your recent actions, I still care about you, ok ? We're going to be attacking King's Landing in full force soon. Can I count on you to stand by my side and do what's necessary to win ?"

She returned the hug, nodding her head. "Yes, Master. We'll do our part… together."

He patted her on the back. "All right, go get everything ready."

Into the main tent, Daenerys, Tyrion, Jon and Davos were discussing their upcoming plan of attack. Plo Koon and Padmé stood by the tent's entrance.

"The Northerners come in while the Tully Army attacks from the West. The Greyjoy Fleet and Dothraki make their appearance from Blackwater Bay while the HighGarden and Dorne forces come in from the South. In the air, the dragons as well as the flying vessels can rain fire upon the Lannister armies. A classic pincer attack. Perhaps the Queen doesn't suspect such a move, but she likely has a backup plan. That's what worries me." Davos noted.

Tyrion cupped his chin, recalling how he helped to slow down Stannis' attack. "She blew up the Great Sept of Baelor with Wildfire. No doubt, she had enough stored to become a veritable threat. By removing my sister from power, the forces will be mostly leaderless and will fall quickly." He noticed Anakin and Ahsoka entering the tent. "I was hoping you two would show up. A great task is entrusted upon you two. You must infiltrate the Throne Room and capture my sister. Remember, I would prefer to have her alive, so I can get a better understanding of her motives."

Anakin crossed his arms, gazing at his Padawan. "Leave it to us, Tyrion. We'll have Cersei tied up in no time !"

As Anakin and Ahsoka exited the tent, Plo Koon grabbed Ahsoka's shoulder. "Little 'Soka, a moment, if you please ?"

She sensed another scolding coming. "Yes, Master Plo. Why don't we go by that pond ? We'll be able to speak in private there." She suggested.

"I am merely wondering, why have you allowed the boy to sleep with you ?"

Ahsoka came up with the most logical answer. "Well… I guess curiosity had a role to play. I wanted to know what it was like to be loved."

Plo Koon shook his head. "And… were you pleased by what you've "discovered" ?"

Her lekku darkened slightly. "I could tell he had done this before. He was very gentle with me, Master. He went slowly, taking his time and noticing my reaction to everything. I guess he wanted to ensure that my first time would be pleasant."

"And what of the possibility of becoming pregnant ?" Plo asked.

She smiled lightly. "Well, we can forget about that, Master. Kix did a test on me and it was negative, so I'm thankful that Podrick didn't get me pregnant."

Plo Koon crossed his arms, looking down in disappointment. "It was a risky decision. Now that you've experienced physical love, you do realize that you've broken the Jedi Code ?"

She nodded weakly. "Yes, I know what I've done was reckless and I am prepared to endure whatever punishment the High Council will give me."

"You certainly have grown in more ways than one, Little 'Soka. At worst, I believe you will be given guard duty in the Library to reflect on your actions."

She was shocked at the least. "That would be the worst of it ? Gee, that ain't bad !"

Plo Koon cleared his throat. "By giving in to your desires, the Code states that you will forever be unable to sit on the High Council."

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "To tell you the truth, Master, I never intended to sit on the Council. I'd be content just being a Jedi Knight."

"So be it, then. We ought to move to our designated positions. The attack will begin momentarily." Plo Koon activated his comlink. "Commander Wolffe, Commander Cody, are the Gunships ready for the assault ?"

"Affirmative, General ! We're ready to give those Lannister soldiers the fight of their lives !"

"It will begin soon." Plo Koon went off to meet with the clones.

Ahsoka went off to meet with Anakin. "So, how exactly are we going to infiltrate through all those guards ?"

A smirk escaped Anakin's lips. "I believe the soldiers will be too busy to stop the attack coming from all directions than worrying about the two of us. The confusion and panic caused will make it easy for us to slip through the defenses."

Daenerys stepped out of the tent, calling out to everyone. "We will begin our attack momentarily. I trust you all know what needs to be done. Show no mercy to the guards, but spare the commoners and the poor." She climbed onto Drogon's back.

Tyrion ran over to her. "Wait for me ! I want to have a talk with my sister before she is executed. Can you grant me that much, my Queen ?"

Daenerys called to Rhaegal. "You will ride him."

Rhaegal lowered his head, allowing Tyrion to climb onto him. "Well now… I'd have to say this is a dream come true ! My very own Dragon to fly and command !"

As Drogon and Rhaegal took to the skies, Viserion joined them. The Republic Gunships manned by the 212th and Wolfpack flanked them.

Before Anakin left off with his Padawan, he approached the members of the 501st. "Rex, I'd like you, Fives and Kix to locate Obi-Wan at the Red Keep. Tup and Jesse will man the AT-TEs in your absence."

"Copy that, General. We'll move around quietly amidst all the chaos going on." Rex motioned to his medic and the Arc trooper to join him. "All right, boys ! Let's go rescue General Kenobi !"

The first move was made by the Greyjoy Fleet and Dothraki Horde at Blackwater Bay. The Greyjoy Ships had catapults which allowed to send large boulders at the gates. Once the gate was breached, the Dothraki poured into the city. From the South, the Unsullied, Second Sons, HighGarden Army and Dorne soldiers marched in, parrying with the Lannister garrison placed at the southern edge of the city. The Tully Army moved from the West and quickly overcame the group of soldiers. From the Northern entrance of King's Landing, Jon Snow's Forces, the Wildlings and the Knights of the Vale made short work of the guards there.

Daenerys, Tyrion and the Clones attacked from the skies, frying most of the opposition. Many archers tried to shoot down the Dragons, but the assistance of the Clones made it an impossible task. As Tyrion flew around, he noticed large catapults being loaded with Wildfire. "Over there ! Those soldiers are about to launch Wildfire upon our unsuspecting armies ! We cannot allow them ! We must stop them !"

Daenerys flew Drogon over the majority of the catapults. Most of the men were frozen in fear.

"Dracarys !" All 3 Dragons breathed fire upon the soldiers manning the catapults. Thanks to the Dragon Fire's magical properties, their flames didn't cause the Wildfire to explode on contact like any normal flame would.

 **Inside the Red Keep**

What soldiers left to guard the Red Keep were no match for the Clones. Not wanting to kill unnecessarily, Rex and Fives had set their blasters on "Stun", which gave everyone more than enough time to get past them once they were knocked out. As they arrived at the prison cells, there were about 15 doors, with little more than a slit to see what was inside.

Fives cursed himself. "Well kriff ! General Kenobi could be in any of these cells… but which one ?"

Kix activated his comlink. "General ! We've come to break you out ! Which cell are you in ?"

"Kix ?! How did you- Oh, what does it matter, the 7th cell on the left side. But that door is solid steel, nothing short of a lightsaber will cut through…"

Kix cleared his throat. "Actually, Sir, we actually found it on one of the guards here. Uh, you may want to stand back, Sir." He ignited the weapon, cutting through the lock. Once inside, they saw Obi-Wan in a very sad state. He was obviously malnourished, his beard had grown and his robes were heavily soiled.

Obi-Wan, always trying to stay optimistic, glared at the group. "Not so attractive now, am I ? So, what did I miss ? And exactly how long have I been gone ? I'm afraid I've lost track of time."

Rex helped him up. "About 2 months, Sir. Right now, there's a huge battle going on outside. The Dragon Queen gathered her army and her Fleet. We're giving it hard to the Lannister soldiers. General Skywalker and Commander Tano have been tasked to apprehend Cersei."

Obi-Wan gave a look of outright horror. "It won't be a breeze for them, I'm afraid ! They'll never get near as long as that "monster" is protecting her."

"Let's focus on getting you back to health, shall we ?" Kix suggested, taking out a canister of water and some rations from his backpack.

 **Streets of King's Landing**

As the Lannister soldiers were fighting for their lives, Jamie was knocked off his horse. Through sheer luck, he managed to avoid the swipes meant for him and slithered through an alley. On the other end, he was met with the Brotherhood without Banners.

Beric Dondarrion unsheathed his sword. "Well, look what the Unsullied and Dothraki snuffed out for us ! It is none other than the "Kingslayer" !"

Jamie raised his hands in defeat. "Now, now. Let us not make hasty decisions, shall we ? If you let me live, I'll be in your debt ! You know the old saying, don't you ? "A Lannister always pays his debts !""

Before Beric could make a choice, The Hound stood before Jamie. "We're here to take out your cunt sister !"

Jamie used his golden hand to knock Sandor off his feet. "Never ! I won't let you lay on hand on Cersei ! She's everything to me !"

The Hound stood back up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Open your eyes, you fool ! She's played everyone ! Word has it that she poisoned your father, so she could inherit all the power ! She "indirectly" killed Tommen when the Tyrells were murdered in the blast at the Great Sept of Baelor ! It was _all_ her doing ! Don't you see ?! She's turning Westeros in a veritable hellhole ! She doesn't give two shits about you anymore, it's all about that fucking Throne !"

Jamie shook his head. "No… NO ! You're lying ! Cersei would never stoop to that level !"

Beric stood by The Hound. "I have to agree with him, Kingslayer. Why do you think she sent you on the front lines with everyone ? If you die in battle, she inherits Casterly Rock by default. So, she'll run off over there to save herself from any judgement."

Jamie clenched his fists, controlling himself to not lash out further at them. "We'll see about that ! I'm going to have a talk with my sister !"

The Hound grasped his shoulder. "Not alone, you aren't ! I want to "talk" too !"

 **Throne Room**

Qyburn ran in, out of breath. "It's over, my Queen ! The Lannister forces have been defeated by the combined forces of the Dragon Queen ! You must leave now, if you wish to live !"

Cersei stared at him, unconvinced. "And what of the catapults loaded with Wildfire ? Tell me that they launched at least one round !"

Qyburn shook his head. "None could have been launched, Queen. The Dragons and the Flying Machines took out all those that manned the catapults !"

"I will not cower and run ! We will hold our ground here !" She shouted.

"Too bad. You should've run off when you had the chance, your Highness." A voice called out, followed by the snap-hiss of a lightsaber. Anakin and Ahsoka had finally reached the Throne Room.

Qyburn backed off to the side corridor. "You were given ample warnings ! I can't do anything ! It's all up to Ser Gregor now !"

Cersei, smirking evilly, turned to her bodyguard. "Ser Gregor. Bring me their heads."

Ahsoka took notice of Gregor's immense size. "So I would guess that's the one everybody calls "The Mountain" ?"

"Most likely, Snips ! Stay with me ! Don't let your guard down !"

"Right, Master !" She ignited her lightsaber and shoto, holding them in a defensive position.

Gregor lumbered over to them, swiping his sword in all directions. A swipe came close to cleaving Ahsoka's head off, had she not sidestepped a few inches to the right. Anakin used the Force to yank his sword away. He ran over to the monster-sized man and attempted to land a punch in his gut with his mechanical arm. Normally, this would have crippled anyone. But Gregor didn't flinch, he backhanded Anakin, sending him flying back several feet away.

Ahsoka, wanting to protect her Master, rushed Gregor and unleashed a series of kicks and punches. He grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly.

The pain soon became unbearable to her. "Ah ! Ahhhh AHHHH ! MASTER ! HE'S BREAKING MY HAND ! HELP !"

Anakin stood back up, running towards The Mountain, unleashing a Force Push to knock him off his feet. Thankfully, that released his hold over Ahsoka. She held her hand, she could feel that some bones were definitely broken. Ignoring the intense pain, she used her good hand and ignited her lightsaber. She threw it like a javelin, aiming for Gregor's head. Although she missed the head, the blow was enough to knock his helmet off, revealing his deformed face.

His purple-tint caused Anakin to do a double-take. "Hello, Ugly !"

He picked up his sword and was trapping both Anakin and Ahsoka into a corner. Anakin, distracted by Ahsoka's pain, didn't even pick up his lightsaber. As Gregor was about to cleave their heads off, a shadow sprang from a column, planting a large broadsword through his skull, killing him. As Gregor tumbled to the floor, his attacker revealed himself. It was his younger brother, Sandor.

The Hound had trouble recognizing that it was his brother. "What the fuck had they done with you ?! You had become a killing machine !" He turned to Cersei. "Was this your doing, bitch ?!"

Before The Hound could make a move on Cersei, a voice called out. "Hold ! I said I wanted to speak with my sister and I meant it !" Tyrion stormed into the Throne Room, followed by Daenerys.

Cersei couldn't believe her eyes. "Little Brother ? How is it that you survived ?! I saw you get swallowed up in the flames !"

"The spell didn't work as intended. Instead of dying, I was sent to these people's world. They were quite willing to help me return home. And now I see what has transpired in my absence. You poisoned Father ? I'll agree that I didn't agree with many of his commands… but killing him ? Even _I_ would not lower myself to such extremes. What of little Tommen ? Was he not the rightful heir to the Iron Throne ?"

Cersei's voice began to break. "Tommen… was weak ! Margaery was pulling his strings to turn him against me ! And now Jamie is incapable of protecting me… Perhaps he died in battle ! But what does it matter, Little Brother ? I have all the Power in the World now ! You can't even raise a finger against me !"

Daenerys slowly walked towards Cersei. "Is this how you people rule in Westeros ? Oppressing the weak and poor ? Your reign is over, Queen Cersei Lannister ! I have returned to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

Suddenly Jamie burst in from behind. He couldn't believe his ears. "I thought you cared about me ! You sent me to die, you hateful wench ! You abandoned our children for your own lust for Power ?!"

Cersei didn't even react to his words. She stared with an unnerving coldness. "The Iron Throne is mine ! No one will take it from me ! I'm giving you one last order, Lord Commander. You will kill the Targaryen girl. Now I see it… "A younger, more beautiful Queen would seek to supplant me…" So it was not Margaery that Maggy alluded in her vision, it was _you_!"

Once Cersei turned her back, Jamie unsheathed his sword. Thinking he was going to attack Daenerys, she stood still. Cersei gasped in shock as she felt the blade piercing her back. "Jamie… ?! W-why ?!"

"No one wanted you as Queen. Certainly not in the kind of Hell that you've created ! It's because of _you_ that Westeros tore itself apart ! You didn't stop Joffrey when he executed Ned Stark ! You abandoned your little brother to certain death ! You murdered Father ! You left Tommen to die ! You killed _so many_ innocents because of your hatred ! It ends now, Cersei ! Join Father now…"

Cersei slowly faded away. Jamie's decision was a surprise for all.

Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief. "Jamie, I do believe you've redeemed yourself. I know it wasn't an easy choice. Sister had become too dangerous. A bit more and we would have had a Mad Queen on our hands."

Everyone took their collective breaths, in order to prepare themselves for Daenerys' rise to the Iron Throne.

 **Finally, Cersei is removed, The Mountain is slain and Obi-Wan is rescued. We'll see Daenerys claim the Iron Throne and everyone will recover from the battle. The White Walker conflict is coming up too ! Please review.**


	14. A New Queen and the End of White Walkers

**Red Keep, King's Landing**

Ahsoka sat quietly on a chair, while Obi-Wan and Plo worked on their Force Healing techniques to get her broken hand, courtesy of The Mountain, back to normal.

"Can you feel it, Little 'Soka ? It would seem that our joint effort is working. Does it still hurt ?"

Ahsoka opened and closed her hand, looking for any signs of remaining pain. Sensing none, she breathed a sigh of relief. "From what I can feel, Master Plo, Master Obi-Wan, the pain is pretty much gone. I would assume the bones in my hand are restored."

"That's a good start, Ahsoka. Don't do anything reckless to damage it again." Obi-Wan warned."

Nodding, she leapt off the stairs and walked over to the balcony. The smoking ruins of the Great Sept of Baelor was still evident. It would take a long time to rebuild the area.

Sensing her Master's approach, she looked over her shoulder. "Are we… going to help them rebuild, Master ?"

Anakin placed a comforting hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "No, Snips. I'm afraid we have more urgent business here. The King of the North, Jon Snow, has told us of the White Walkers threat. On that end, I really don't know how we'll do… I'm only hoping our lightsabers and the artillery on the gunships will be enough… Ser Davos said that a large stash of Dragonglass laid beneath the home of Stannis Baratheon. The time it would take us to dig through and collect it all, the White Walkers would probably make their way past the Wall by then. So, as usual… We'll have to improvise."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Isn't it when things don't go as planned that we're at our best, Master ?"

Anakin chuckled in response. "A lot of times, my immediate call to take action have saved us, Snips. But… not this time. We still don't know what we're really up against here." He tried to change the subject slightly. "I see that Obi-Wan and Master Plo got your hand fixed up. Think you'd be strong enough to beat me in an arm wrestling match ?"

Ahsoka could only smirk in response. "Why don't we let it heal up completely before we do anything stupid, right ? How is Daenerys ?"

"From what I could tell, she's fine. The new coronation ceremony will begin soon. You don't want to miss that, now do you, Snips ?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Master ! Let's go !" She used her good hand to drag her Master out of the Red Keep and towards the Throne Room.

 **Throne Room**

Daenerys had every reason to be nervous. She had very large shoes to fill when it came to ruling. Undoing Cersei's cruel rule would be no easy task, and she would also have to live up to Robert Baratheon's rule, which was fairly pleasant. As her allies and the people of King's Landing gathered in the Throne Room, she faced everyone. She was especially shocked to see Ser Jorah Mormont, apparently cured of his Grayscale affliction.

He knelt by her. "Khaleesi, I would be lying if I said I never doubted your chances to claim not only the Iron Throne, but Westeros as well. All the odds were against you from Day One, and here you stand, by the Iron Throne. Your determination and perseverance kept you in line while you fought to come here. I am honored to serve you… My Queen. My Khaleesi."

Daenerys stepped forward, motioning him to stand up. "I see that you've cured yourself of the affliction. Can I count on you, Ser Jorah of House Mormont, to act as the Lord Commander of the Queensguard ?"

He bowed, thanking his luck. "Khaleesi, for me… There is no greater honor. I'll gladly assemble the new Queensguard."

Tyrion cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Well, that's all very nice. It is time to for our new Queen to be crowned. Grand Maester Qyburn, if you please ?"

Qyburn held the Crown in his hands, the same he gave to Cersei months ago. Since he unconditionally swore allegiance to Daenerys following Cersei's defeat, he was appointed as Grand Maester, to replace the late Pycelle. "I now proclaim Daenerys, of House Targaryen, First of her Name, Queen of the Andals and of the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms." The Crown was placed on Daenerys's head, making a brilliant contrast with her silvery hair. "Long may she reign !"

Everyone repeated the line. Hopefully, this is the major change Westeros needed. The following celebration was nothing short of extravagant. Most were in a pretty good mood. At a distant table, Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy spoke for the first time in years.

The King of the North was still somewhat untrusting of him, after his failed attempt at taking Winterfell for the Iron Islands. "It's been a while, Theon. Sansa did tell me of the horrors you've endured with Ramsay. But you knew it was wrong to turn against us ? Why did you ?!"

Theon sighed deeply, recalling his attempt. "I'm so sorry, Jon ! I… I… I didn't think… I wanted to please Father so badly… I didn't even see Ramsay's men coming in… until it was too late… You can't know how glad I was that I never found Bran or Rickon… I knew I had gone too far the moment I executed Ser Rodrik… Lady Osha and Hodor had fled with the two. Can't say I blame them… Everything when to Hell since your father was killed…"

Jon tensed up. "You weren't the only one that suffered through Ramsay, Theon. As you certainly recall, he raped Sansa on their "Wedding" night. He toyed and killed Rickon on the battlefield. I wouldn't be surprised that he killed Osha as well."

Theon began to tear up, memories coming back up. "I remember him feeding Osha's corpse to his hounds. He forced me to watch. It was terrible !"

At another table, Sansa and Arya sat with The Hound and Beric. The leader of the Brotherhood without Banners enjoyed his drink while staring at the servants going back and forth. "All's well that ends well, right Clegane ?"

Sandor huffed angrily. "Ends well, you say ? That bitch turned my brother into a mindless monster ! At least, he can rest in peace now. Never cared for that cunt, Joffrey, you know ? But the Targaryen girl… Her, I could protect, no questions asked."

Beric agreed with his sentiment. "Aye, the Dragon Queen ought to rule well enough. If anyone tried to overthrow her rule, they'll have to answer to her dragons. Not a smart move, I would think."

Sansa felt out of place with the hardened men, she rose up from her chair. "If you'll excuse me, Sers, Sister, I will have a word with Lord Tyrion."

Arya raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck do you see in that dwarf anyways ? He's a Lannister for crying out loud !"

"Lord Tyrion is not like the others. He is kind and only wants peace in the world. Please excuse me."

She walked over to where the Hand of the Queen sat, clearly enjoying his wine as always. "Lord Tyrion." She bowed before him.

Tyrion almost choked on his wine. "Lady Sansa… Or should I say, Lady Stark ? No need to bow before me, my Lady. You are neither my wife nor a Bolton. You are free, to do as you please. I trust that you are enjoying the victory celebration ?"

"Yes, my Lord. So… you deny our union ?" Sansa asked, surprised.

Tyrion placed his glass aside. "Lest I remember, neither of us wanted this. Father forced it on us, against our will. Apparently, you were also forced to marry that bastard Ramsay, against your will, were you not ?"

Sansa nodded. "Yes, my Lord. He did… distasteful things to me."

Tyrion caught on to her meaning. "He had no honor nor respect for women. The world is a happier place with him gone. Just like Joffrey." He grabbed her hand, caressing it gently. "My Lady, I am very sorry that you had to endure such abuse. Know that I would have never forced you to such acts. Despite that fact that I have bedded many women in my life, never once have I treated one badly. Not even Shae… Unfortunately, she took my rebuff quite badly. What could have happened to her ?"

"She was "offered" to Ramsay, my Lord." A tall man in elegant robes and a thin mustache walked in on their conversation.

"Lord Baelish ! And you would know this… how ?"

Baelish cupped his chin, thinking back. "I made the arrangements, myself. Last I heard, she had failed a recipe and she was… dealt with."

Sansa gasped. "Knowing Ramsay, he likely fed her to his hounds."

Baelish turned to gaze at Daenerys, whom was busy speaking with Ser Jorah and Ser Davos. "How long do you think she will rule ?"

Tyrion frowned immediately at his words. "Are you implying that "some" are already plotting her fall ?"

"There are always people that seek the Iron Throne for themselves." Baelish quietly walked away, leaving the two in uncertainty.

"He wants the Throne himself, and he wants me to stand by his side. He told me before."

Tyrion scoffed at the notion. "Lord Baelish to sit on the Iron Throne ? Ridiculous ! He has no claim to it."

At another table, Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan nursed their drinks. Ale wasn't her favorite, but she was slowly getting used to the taste. "I have to say, I'm surprised neither of you object to me taking part in the festivities."

Anakin snorted a laugh. "You're not a little girl anymore, Ahsoka. You've grown into a capable woman. Despite that you've made mistakes in the past, my pride for you will never fade. And besides, if you do get out of line, I'll let you know."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I've been told that you've experienced something rather… unique."

Her lekku stripes darkened, catching on to his meaning. "Yes, Master. It wasn't planned in any way… And my mind wasn't numbed out by drinking either… It felt like a good idea at the time. But I guess in the end, it wasn't the wisest thing to do. I dread how the High Council will respond when they learn of it."

"The most I can tell you is that you can never be recommended for a seat on the Council because of that act. It's unfortunate, really. Master Shaak Ti was hoping one day that you'd succeed her on the Council." Obi-Wan added.

She looked down, feeling shame. "I have the utmost respect for Master Ti. She brought me to Shili for my Akul hunt when I was 12. Despite my young age, I managed to pass the rite and earned my headdress. Is there any way the Council could overlook that small detail ?"

"As long as Master Windu sits on the Council, you _know_ he's not going to let it slide." Anakin tensed up, remembering Windu's initial apprehension to have him trained by Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll deal with it in due time, Ahsoka. For now, take a deep breath, relax. Have a drink or several. You will ease up a bit."

Ahsoka stared at Obi-Wan, her eyes wide in surprise. "You're actually encouraging me to drink ? That's a first !"

"In this situation, Snips, it's perfectly ok. Maybe when we get back at Coruscant… we could sneak at '79s with Rex and the others." Anakin suggested.

She quickly chugged what was left of her ale and went for a refill. "In that case, I better get used to the taste."

At another table, Olenna Tyrell and Ellaria Sand discussed their mutual contentment over Cersei's death.

"Lady Tyrell, how do you like the taste of vengeance ? Isn't it sweet ?" Ellaria helped herself to some of her local wine.

Olenna nodded, yet her face still carried a hint of sadness. "Justice has been dealt… However, that still won't bring Margaery, Loras, Mace… or even your beloved Oberyn back."

Ellaria gazed over to another table, where Jamie and Bronn sat together, nursing their drinks. "I would have never expected Jamie to be the one to end Cersei…"

Olenna let out a deep sigh. "I think he finally figured out what kind of person his sister really was… It's a shame, really. For such a Highborn Family to have fallen so far from grace and good."

As Ahsoka brought over her second flagon of ale, Anakin tried his hand at Dornish wine. "This ain't too bad. Maybe Senator Amidala would enjoy this… It is different from Nubian wine, for one."

Hearing her name called, Padmé walked over to a slightly drunken Anakin. "I've already had a couple of glasses of it, Master Skywalker. Though we may not agree, I find it to be a far cry from Nubian wine." Seeing all 3 drinking, she raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that Jedi were forbidden to drink."

"What the High Council doesn't known won't hurt them, Senator. Besides, this is a victory celebration. Why wouldn't we take part in the festivities ?" Anakin responded with a slight slur.

Padmé pointed to Plo Koon, just sitting and not doing anything. "I see that Master Koon upholds the Jedi discipline better than you 3 !"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "It is his choice, Senator. And we respect it. Just like he respects ours."

Padmé walked over to Plo, whom seem to be caught up in meditation. "Master Jedi, you really have no problem with Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano taking part in the celebrations ?"

"Skywalker has never been one… to follow rules or traditions. Obi-Wan rarely allows himself this opportunity, so I see no reason to prevent him from a bit of relaxation. As for Little 'Soka… she is no longer a child. She was certainly forced to grow up faster than she normally would, because of her high involvement in the war. If she gets out of hand with drinking, no one will take the responsibility for it but herself. I trust that she has learned self-control by now…"

Padmé left Plo Koon to meet where Daenerys, Ser Jorah and Ser Davos sat. She had a hunch there was going to be some important announcement coming up.

Daenerys rose from her chair. "Attention, everyone ! Our new Warden of the North, Jon Snow, has important matters to discuss. Can I ask a moment from everyone, please ?"

Jon Snow stood up, eyeing everyone in the room. "I ask but a moment of your time. As some of you know, up North beyond the Wall lies a horde of White Walkers, ghoulish creatures that thrive in Winter's coldest nights. Before they reach the Wall and cross over, I urge anyone that is willing to take a chance to join our fight. If we can't stop them, no one in Westeros or even Essos will be safe. We are up against a powerful foe. As mighty as they are, we've discovered that they aren't invincible ! Shards of Dragonglass seem to kill them, as does Valyrian Steel. Maybe our friends from beyond the Stars can also be of assistance… Perhaps Daenerys' "children" could also help us to wipe them out.

We must try to rid of them before it's too late ! Make no mistake : Winter is Coming. Thank you."

The leader of the Wildlings, Tormund Giantsbane, stood up. "What Lord Snow says is true. I've witnessed these bastards slaughter my people. Those slain by them were added to their forces. More than ever, we must stand united. Are we going to let those cunts take away everything that we've worked so hard to gain ?! Are we just gonna let them pass over us like a wave washes over a shoreline ?"

There was a resounding "NO !" from everyone in the room. Be it people of Dorne, Winterfell, HighGarden, Meereen, Riverrun, Casterly Rock or even Coruscant, none would allow the White Walkers to claim dominion over this world.

Anakin rose up. "For our part, Jon, we'll be testing the Gunships on those creatures should we encounter them. We'll also take a risk to take the fight to them personally… using our lightsabers." On cue, Plo, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, to the amazement and astonishment of all.

Daenerys seemed to agree on Jon's plan. "I don't want to risk losing Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion to such monsters, but we have little choice. Perhaps dragon fire hurts them as well." She turned to Jon. "From where will we gather our forces, Lord Snow ?"

"We'll gather at Castle Black, by the Wall. I'll write a letter and have it sent off immediately to Ser Eddison Tollett, whom is now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." Jon hastily reached for a quill and a piece of paper.

Moments later, the raven was sent off towards the North.

Ser Davos turned to his new liege. "Your Grace, I think it would be wise if we left the Unsullied and Second Sons here in King's Landing. No one can join us… except your dragons and our friends from far off. Do you agree ?"

Daenerys nodded. "Very well, Ser Davos. I will take your advice." She turned to her new Lord Commander of the Queensguard. "Ser Jorah ?"

Hearing his name, he immediately stood up. "What can I for you, Khaleesi ?"

"You will help keep the peace here while I travel North with Lord Snow, Ser Davos, my Hand and our allies of the Stars. I trust that you, Missandei and Grey Worm can rule the city in my stead ?"

Ser Jorah bowed before the Dragon Queen. "We will do our best during your absence, your Grace. Good luck !"

As Daenerys was about to walk out of the Throne Room, Missandei grasped her hand. Turning to her translator, she could see the concern in her eyes. "Khaleesi… Please stay safe ! Westeros needs your guidance… more than ever."

Daenerys smiled gently. "Fear not, I will return. Victorious as always. I have faith in my friends. Together, we will quash the upcoming threat."

As they exited the Throne Room, Grand Maester Qyburn ran towards them with a note. "A raven has flown in from the Iron Islands, it addresses Yara and Theon Greyjoy."

Yara extended her hand. "May I see ?"

Her brother stood over her shoulder, reading the note with her. "Euron III is dead ! He drowned during the initial travels towards Essos ! We're finally free to return home… and rule peacefully !"

Yara couldn't hide her contentment. "Seems they're ready to accept a Queen this time. No one remains to challenge my claim to the Salt Throne."

Daenerys shook hands with the two siblings. "Your Fleet has allowed me to claim the Iron Throne. For that, I am forever grateful. I am glad for you that circumstances has made your rise to the Salt Throne easier. Remember your promise, no more raping or pillaging."

Yara bowed respectfully. "Thank you, your Grace. It was an honor to be part of the group that would restore Westeros to its former glory. With Cersei removed, the War of the Five Kings has definitely ended ! Once the White Walkers are dealt with, we can enjoy true peace for ages to come."

The two Greyjoys left off towards the harbour. Daenerys walked over to her dragons, whom were resting in the sun, in the middle of a large clearing where a market once stood. "My beloved children, the time has come to prove your undying loyalty. We will face a terrible enemy. I can only hope that all 3 of you will come out of the battle alive and well."

Anakin walked over to one of the gunships. Captain Rex was busy making sure everything was in order. "Well Rex, do you think the gunships will endure the cold of the North ?"

Rex looked over his data. "Yes, Sir. These are the same gunships we used on Orto Plutonia when we escorted then Chairman Cho and Senator Chuchi of Pantora. I doubt it would be colder around the Wall than on Orto Plutonia."

Anakin walked in, looking over some crates. "Our winter gear is in those crates ?"

"Yes Sir, we even have Commander Tano's exquisite fur coat as well." Fives pulled out Ahsoka's coat, looking quite comfortable to help endure the cold air of the North.

Anakin leaned against the back of the holding compartment. "Well then, I guess we're pretty much ready to go." He looked to see Padmé coming towards. "You're coming too ?"

She nodded. "As Representative of the Republic, I have to ensure that it is safe for everyone. The least I could do would be to man the turrets."

Rex hesitated slightly. "Errr… Senator. I don't think the turrets will have much effect, but our Proton Torpedoes ought to fry those creatures good. Why don't you try launching those ?"

"It would be my pleasure, Captain." She looked over to the controls, getting familiar with them.

Tyrion urged everyone to head out. "I believe we've made all the necessary preparations. Shall we be off ?"

"In a moment, my Hand." Daenerys embraced each of her dragons before getting into the main gunship. " _Follow us._ " She whispered to them.

In the main holding compartment, Anakin, Padmé, Ahsoka, Daenerys, Tyrion, Ser Davos, Tormund Giantsbane and Jon Snow held on to the safety grips. The blast doors shut themselves, protecting everyone from the upcoming cold. In another gunship, Obi-Wan lead the 212th while Plo Koon commanded the Wolfpack on the last one.

In the 501st gunship pilot seats, Rex and Fives set all switches on. "Attention everyone, Rex speaking here. We're about to take to the air and we might have a bit of turbulence along the way. Please remember to hold on to the safety grips to steady yourselves. Ready ? Ok, Fives. Punch it !"

The gunships took to the air with the dragons closely following them. As they disappeared on the horizon, Bronn and Podrick looked at their continually diminishing figures.

The older man sighed. "Well, there goes your latest girl, Pod. You think you'll have another one as good as her ?"

Podrick's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I doubt it, my Lord. Even with those 4 girls back at Lord Baelish's Brothel, she outperformed all of them combined."

Bronn scoffed at him. "None of that "My Lord" shit, huh ? I'm just an anointed Knight, don't waste such embellishments on me. I can relate, Pod. While on my last night at Coruscant, I met his gorgeous Togruta named Gloria at the bar those Clones dragged me to. Small, perky tits, she had. A tight fit, but oh well. I thought Ros was good, but Gloria made her look like an amateur. I don't think I'll ever get a good fuck like that again. Dammit, I should've brought her along for the ride !"

Podrick chuckled at Bronn's disappointment. "They are a beautiful species, that much I can tell."

Bronn agreed. "Aye. Beautiful and damn good in bed. What more would ya want, huh ?"

They both returned to the Throne Room, to assist Ser Jorah with his new responsibilities.

Elsewhere, Jamie visited the graves of his family. "Seems our desire to rule Westeros didn't go as planned, huh Father ? Cersei was the closest, but the way she was doing it was wrong. Joffrey was a poor ruler as well, letting his cruel desires come before the Throne. As for Tommen, he was good, but too soft-hearted. The High Sparrow pulled his strings like a puppet. As for Myrcella, she was a victim of circumstances. Forgive us, Father. We failed to do everything to your design."

Jamie was caught up by surprise when a voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Don't tell me you're regretting what you did ?"

Jamie turned around to see the Hound. "Ser Sandor, no… I… I don't regret what I did. Sister was becoming mad with power. She had already tossed me aside. After all her 3 children died, she had little use for me apparently."

"Did you really want that hateful woman to rule ? Everyday she was digging herself deeper and deeper. She would have eventually allowed King's Landing to burn completely to destroy the opposition. I still can't believe what they did to Gregor. Sure, I hated him for crippling me when I was younger, but he was still my brother !"

Jamie nodded, understanding his sentiment. "Sometimes, we're forced to make sacrifices for the greater good. I never intended to kill the Mad King, but he crossed the line when he asked of me to kill my father. I didn't want to kill Cersei, but she had become what we were all fighting against. The Targaryen girl seems to be level-headed enough. I don't think she'll be sicking her dragons on the poor and weak anytime soon."

Sandor knelt before the Lannister graves, sharing the grieving. "Your brother is smarter than he looks. He'll advise her well."

Jamie smiled lighty, proud of how far Tyrion had gone. "He is always one eager to learn more and more. He loves reading more than the rest of us. There is little more that I can do here. Best leave off to Casterly Rock and begin anew."

Sandor placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be remembered as the one that took out two real tyrants. There's no shame in that. You made the right call."

The two shook hands and went off their respective ways.

 **Castle Black**

Eddison Tollett, or Dolorous Edd, as he was known, kept reading the note he received from King's Landing over and over. " _The new Queen is coming to deal with the White Walkers. Watch for birds of steel and dragons in the sky._ " He shook his head in disbelief. "Birds of Steel ? What the fuck is Jon Snow talking about ?"

A ranger of the Night's Watch burst into his room. "Lord Commander ! We have visitors arriving !"

"Open the gate, then !"

The ranger shook his head. "It won't be necessary, Lord Commander. They're coming in… from the skies !"

Edd quickly rushed outside. He could hear odd rumbling in the air. His jaw dropped when he noticed the gunships landing in the middle of the training grounds. Once the blast doors opened, he saw the familiar faces of Jon, Turmond, Ser Davos and Tyrion.

Everyone walked out, decked in winter gear. Ahsoka in her fur coat quickly gained every ranger's attention, as did Padmé and Daenerys. Seconds later, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion perched themselves around the edges of Castle Black.

Edd couldn't believe his eyes. "Birds of Steel and Dragons, huh ? I'll be damned !"

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out. "Jon ! Jon !"

Jon quickly rushed out to greet his friend. "Samwell Tarly ! It's been a while ! I see that Gilly and Little Sam are still by your side."

Sam couldn't help himself to correct Jon. "That's Maester Tarly now, Jon ! I've passed my teachings at Oldtown. So I've returned to Castle Black."

Jon did a double-take. "You did it, huh Sam ? Congratulations are in order, I guess !"

Jon quickly made the introductions. "These people have come from very far to lend us a hand with the White Walkers. Meet Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon." He then turned his focus on Daenerys. "She is the new Queen of Westeros. Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains. I'm sure her Dragons will help greatly against the White Walkers."

Suddenly, the Horn of Castle Black blew once. Edd quickly reacted. "One blast ! Rangers returning ! Open the Gate ! Open the Gate !"

A couple of Rangers ran through the tunnel, panting heavily. "They're here ! They're right by the Wall."

The Horn was sounded three times. "Well fuck ! The White Walkers really are coming !" Edd turned to the newcomers. "There's no way we can fight them one on one, we'll be quickly overwhelmed !"

Daenerys took charge. "We'll let the Jedi hold the line at the tunnel's entrance. I, will take my Dragons and roast them from the skies. Tyrion, you will ride Rhaegal like you did before. Jon, Viserion is yours to command."

Padmé quickly turned to Rex and Fives. "Let's test out those Proton Torpedoes, shall we ?"

"Yes, Senator. Let's get onboard !" The gunships quickly took flight and crossed over the Wall. They could see the immense gathering of White Walkers. Thousands of them.

On the other end, the Night King stared with cold eyes. He raised his arms, prompting his soldiers to attack. Those that attempted to scale the Wall were cut to pieces when Edd ordered the giant scythe to be released.

In the skies, Daenerys surveyed the battle. It was time to see how effective Dragon Fire was. "Dracarys !" As expected, the White Walkers were quickly melted by the intense heat. The Night King, however, was unaffected. He used his strength to open up the tunnel.

The gunships quickly launched a barrage of Proton Torpedoes. It had a similar effect like Dragon Fire. Rex and Padmé felt relief. "Heh, guess they don't like that at all !"

In record time, most of the White Walkers were wiped out. Only the Night King and a group of soldiers remained. Inside the tunnel, the Jedi had their lightsabers ready. Plo Koon reached into the Force. "This one is stronger than the others. I sense much Darkness within."

Ahsoka held her sabers in a defensive position. "So we have to fight that guy ? What if our lightsabers have no effect on it ?"

Anakin prepared himself to battle the Night King. "We'll find out soon enough, Snips ! Ok, here we go ! Come on, let's give that slime our best !"

The Night King had a spear, to which it was able to block even lightsaber strikes. Plo Koon managed to stab him. There was a gaping hole, but it didn't kill the Night King. "It would seem even our lightsabers are ineffective against this foe. We should pull back… Let us draw him towards the Maester. Surely, he has something that can defeat it."

Once only the Night King remained, everyone pulled out of the tunnel and into the courtyard of Castle Black. The Jedi made every effort to avoid being skewered by his spear. He managed to catch Ahsoka off guard, knocking her against a wall. As she struggled to regain her composure, the Night King simply tossed Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo out of his way.

Ahsoka blocked a few of his strikes with her lightsabers, but they were soon knocked out of her hands. He grabbed her by the throat and held his spear by her stomach. She would be killed, if something hadn't occurred. Sam had sneaked from behind and planted a shard of Dragonglass where the Night King's heart would be. He howled in fury and pain as he slowly disintegrated into dust and shards of glass.

Sam, reeling from the adrenaline that suddenly rushed into him, struggled to regain his breath. "Huff… Huff… Ha… Ha ha ! Ha ha ha ! I… I… I did it ! I killed the leader of the White Walkers !"

Ahsoka felt her throat and looked at the remains of the Night King on the snow. "Thanks for the rescue, Maester Tarly ! A bit more… and I would've certainly become one with the Force."

The dragons and gunships landed. Jon was unable to hold his excitement. "Sam ! You… you ended the threat of the White Walkers ! You've saved Westeros and Essos !"

Tyrion leapt off from Rhaegal. "Well done, Maester Tarly. There will be songs to commemorate your victory for ages to come !"

Daenerys climbed down from Drogon, equally glad. "Finally, peace will return fully. I will do my part to end oppression and slavery all over the World. You have my utmost gratitude, Maester Tarly."

During that night, there was a grand feast to celebrate the immense victory.

 **Yay ! The White Walkers are finally dealt with ! Westeros and Essos are at peace. The final chapter will cover the Republic's Missionaries return to Coruscant and we'll also see Ahsoka's punishment for her previous actions. After that, I'm** _ **FINALLY**_ **beginning my take on the Original Trilogy. I'm hoping I'll be able to do it justice. Expect for it to begin in early June. Feel free to leave a review.**


	15. The Return to Coruscant

**Castle Black**

Ahsoka was the first of the two to wake from her sleep. "Uhhhn… W-what happened ? Ooooohhh… My head…"

Anakin groaned, holding his head. "Mornin', Snips. Are you also assaulted by a headache ?"

She hopped off of bed, stretching herself. "Hello, Master. Yeah… I think mine's not too bad. That ale and wine must have knocked us out cold."

Padmé walked in, wearing her fur coat. "So you two finally woke up ? I sat at a corner, being quite moderate with my consumption. You two, on the other hand, got the stupid idea of playing a game of seeing who could drink the most… You did beat your Padawan, Ani. But that's hardly anything to boast about."

Soon Plo and Obi-Wan entered, looking none-too pleased. "It would seem our "partyers" have woken up. I must ask, Anakin. What in the Force were you thinking when you challenged your Padawan to that silly game ?" The latter rolled his eyes, disappointed.

Anakin rose up, still lacking a bit of balance. "Well, we were celebrating our victory over the White Walkers, Master. And well… it seemed like a good idea at the time…" He scratched the back of his neck.

Plo only chuckled in response. "It's no wonder the two of you get along so well. You basically have the same train of thought." He looked out to the window, where snow gathered at the edges. "Our mission here is complete. We have successfully charted the planet and we must return to Coruscant."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "So… is Westeros joining the Republic ?"

Tyrion quietly walked in, noticing everyone's anticipation. "Well, my friends, we owe you all much gratitude for your assistance. I've spoken with Daenerys, and she came with the following decision : Westeros will not unite with your Republic. We do not have the means to travel in deep space as you do… and we have no real desire to expand ourselves from our kingdom. We already have enough to do by simply correcting the wrongs that my sister caused during her brief rule. I'm sure your Chancellor will understand our decision."

Padmé walked over to the dwarf, shaking his hand. "I have no doubt that Chancellor Palpatine will respect your decision, Tyrion. At least we managed to get you back to your world where you belong."

"Sir… ?" Rex walked in, waiting for the Jedi and the Senator to acknowledge him.

Anakin stretched himself. "What is it, Rex ?"

"The Gunships are ready to be deployed, Sir. Ready to head out when you are."

As they stepped outside, the gunships were humming and ready to fly out. Daenerys and Jon walked over to give their farewells.

Daenerys shook everyone's hands. "My thanks to you all. Your machines have given us a clear advantage in our recent victories. I wish you all a safe return home."

Anakin bowed before the Dragon Queen. "It's been a pleasure to aid you… your Majesty."

Jon waved everyone good-bye. "Thank you all for helping us overcome the "storm". With the White Walkers gone, there can only be peace for us. Good luck with your war back home !"

Before they left off, Ahsoka walked over to Tyrion. "Can you do me a favor ?"

Tyrion knelt before her, kissing her hand. "You have but to ask, Lady Tano."

"When you see Podrick again, tell him "Thank you" for me." Her lekku stripes darkened momentarily.

"Consider it done. It has been a great pleasure to have met you. Like your Masters, I too believe you'll make a fine Jedi Knight faster than you expect it. You have so much to live for, child. Treasure each and every moment." Tyrion respectfully bowed before joining back Daenerys and Jon.

She could only smile at his comment. "I will. Thanks."

"Are we ready to depart ?" Plo activated his comlink. "Admiral Yularen ? We will be returning to the ship momentarily."

"Acknowledged, General Koon. We'll be awaiting your arrival. Over."

Once everyone boarded the gunships, they departed towards the upper atmosphere. In little time, they reached the hangar of their Star Destroyer. The return trip to Coruscant was thankfully uneventful.

 **Supreme Chancellor's Office**

Palpatine paced around as he recounted Padmé's details. "It seems that you've been on quite an adventure, Senator Amidala. You've helped a woman who controls 3 dragons to free slaves all over Westeros. You've helped her overthrow a corrupted Queen… and you've also played a part in defeating some ancient creatures that threatened to end all life on that planet ? I must say it's an impressive feat. But knowing your bravery and cunning, was it really all that impressive ?" He sighed disappointingly. "It's unfortunate that they didn't want to join the Republic in the end… But who can blame them ? As long as the Clone Wars continue, I fear no system is safe from the Separatist threat."

Padmé pleaded with Palpatine some more. "All the more reason why I believe that negotiation is how we can stop the conflict. Senator Mina Bonteri had the right motives to reach out to you. It's too bad Dooku's assassins cut her attempts at peace short."

Palpatine sat at his desk, giving a concerned look. "I know, my dear. It's truly a shame that we couldn't achieve a mutual agreement between both factions. I have tried to reason with Count Dooku as well. Unfortunately, as long as he and General Grievous are leading the Separatists, I'm afraid that peace is merely a dream."

Padmé left the Chancellor in his musings, daydreaming of a time where peace will finally be achieved, just like in Westeros. " _Dear Mina, your attempt for peace won't be in vain. Eventually, this terrible war will end… and we'll usher in a new age in which everyone can live happily._ "

 **Chamber of Judgement, Jedi Temple**

Anakin paced around nervously while Ahsoka huddled herself, dreading the punishment she would receive from the High Council for her "questionable" actions.

"What do think could happen, Master ? Is there… is there a chance I could be stripped of my Padawan status ?"

Anakin sat by her, placing a comforting arm around her. "No. I don't think that even what you've done is ground for this. Just answer their questions as best as you can. Remember, there's no point in lying. They'll be able to get through your mental shields and read your mind. Be honest."

The chime rang out, signaling for Ahsoka to step onto the pedestal. "Well… here goes. Wish me luck."

Anakin winked at her. "You'll do fine."

Once she stood on the pedestal, it rose to the upper chamber, where the High Council stood in a circle around her.

Yoda began the questioning. "Padawan Tano, received a report from Master Koon, we did. An odd detail, found in his notes. Broken the Jedi Code, have you ?"

She knew there was no point in denying it. "Yes, Master. I'm guilty of letting myself get carried away by emotions."

Mace Windu cleared his throat. "Padawan Tano, for giving into such actions, you do realize you can no longer be recommended for a seat on the High Council, do you ?"

"Yes, Master. If I can be honest, I never really had the intention of having a place on the Council."

Ki-Adi Mundi shook his head. "What you have done was irresponsible. Only in rare cases, would we allow for a Jedi to have children. You are fortunate that you weren't impregnated in that instance. It would have been a shame to terminate the unborn child."

Yoda took control once again. "Under normal circumstances, sent to the Library to reflect on your actions, you would be. But in these troubled times, this luxury we no longer have. Pardoned of your breach of the Code, you are. To Cato Neimoidia, you and your Master must go. The Separatists, attempting to claim the system, they are. End their occupation, you must."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Masters, for giving me a second chance. I will not breach the Code a second time. I promise. The values of the Jedi are sacred to me. Let myself and my Master prove ourselves once more on Cato Neimoidia."

Yoda nodded. "Hmm. In agreement, we all are. Dismissed, you are."

The pedestal lowered itself back to the ground. She turned to see her Master smiling at her. "See ? I told you it wouldn't be bad. Just don't screw up again, huh ?"

"Yes, Master. So, when are we heading out to Cato Neimoidia ?"

Anakin motioned her to follow him. "If you're ready, we can meet with Rex right now. This mission is exactly what you need to show them that you've still got it !"

While Ahsoka and Anakin were making preparations for Cato Neimoidia, Obi-Wan convened with Yoda and Windu. They had gotten a distress call from Duchess Satine, whom had lost control of Mandalore. Unable to sit idly by, Obi-Wan went off on his own to help her out. He would soon see that the situation on Mandalore was much worse than he thought…

 **And that's a wrap ! Westeros is now at peace and the Jedi have returned back home. I thought that by having Ahsoka pardoned and sent off to Cato Neimodia would be a good way to tie in with the Fugitive Arc. And we're also getting a hint of the tragic Siege of Mandalore Arc. Satine's unexpected death was likely the most emotional moment of the series, aside Ahsoka's departure from the Jedi Order. With this story done, it's time to crack my knuckles and prepare myself for another epic. Having my character Mina (Lux and Ahsoka's daughter) with Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie will offer an additional point of view about the Empire's suffocating rule over the Galaxy. So we'll begin a backstory of how Mina came to be. Then, we're jumping right into A New Hope. I'm very excited to begin this project and hope that it'll live up to expectations. You can expect the first chapter to be posted in the main Star Wars section. Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
